After all this time
by YoureTheOne
Summary: Sequel to "Into the sky the dreams can fly" It's one month after Sam and Dean got together, and while their out hunting, their new established relationship has their ups and downs, will they be able to make it in the end? Wincest!
1. Chapter 1

**Hope I'll get as good feedback on the sequel as I did on the original one! : ) *hinting intended***

**I was not trying to make any bad comments about the movie *Brokeback mountain* in this chapter, and I'm sorry if anyone thinks I did.**

**-**

It's been one month since Dean had kissed Sam for the first time on the plane to Ohio. It had been one month with sneaking around and kissing in dark corners. Sam still hadn't gotten used to the fact that he was with Dean, and he knew Dean hadn't either, not that Sam complain though, and now it was winter and they were hunting in Maryland.

"Dean" Sam whined as he rolled around in the small bed and stretched one arm over Dean's body as he was starting to wake up. They didn't lie face to face when they were sleeping because Dean couldn't sleep with Sam's warm breath in his face.

"What?" Dean murmured with his eyes still closed.

"Cold" Sam answered and tugged his own thin sheets over his shoulders, Dean gave him a sleepily nod in response. Sam snuggled closer up to Dean so he wouldn't fall out off the bed.

"Bed too small" Sam said, they had been out hunting half the night, after something they didn't know what was and it was too early for Sam to form real sentences.

"Know" Dean murmured back and snuggled into his pillow, they had two queen beds, even though they usually slept in the same one. But Dean was afraid of the way people may look at them if they checked in with a king size bed.

"We have to get up" Sam said, not really convincing himself and definitely not Dean.

"Yeah-Yeah" Dean brushed him off, but sat up in the bed anyway and ran one hand through his hair.

Sam followed his movements with a yawn and took of the sweat pants he was sleeping in and tugged on a pair of jeans instead and Dean went into the bathroom and Sam could hear the water running. Sam found a T-shirt and tugged it over his head.

"Stupid shit!" Sam could hear Dean shouting from the shower and the water was soon turned off again and Dean came out with just a towel around his hips, making Sam swallowing.

"Can you believe that we don't even have any hot water left and this is a _motel?_" Dean said and went into his bag and found some clothes.

"A_ crappy_ motel" Sam corrected him and Dean sent him a look before heading back into the bathroom.

"Hey, where should we head for breakfast?" Sam said loudly so Dean would hear him through the door.

"Doesn't matter… As long as they have pancakes, I would love me some pancakes for breakfast" Dean said and Sam grinned at him, even though Dean couldn't see him.

"Yeah, there's a diner a few blocks away" Sam said and tugged on his boots as Dean came out of the bathroom again, fully dressed this time.

"What are we waiting for?" Dean asked and put on his shoes and jacket. Sam nodded and followed his brother out the door, careful not to ruin the salt line, pulling on his jacket at the same time.

-

"Toast with scrambled eggs please" Sam said to the perky waitress with a name tag that said 'Judy', she nodded and looked over at Dean.

"How about you cowboy?" She asked and winked at him.

"Pancakes and a coffee" Dean said and grinned at her.

"You got it" She said and pointed at him with her pen towards him before walking away in her tiny short and small tank top.

"Not bad" Dean said and tilted his head and watched her walk into the kitchen, Sam puffed at him and looked into the newspaper they had bought without answering.

"What's up with you and scrambled eggs dude?" Dean asked and Sam looked at him, and cocked an eyebrow.

"What are you talking about?"

"You've been completely obsessed with scrambled eggs for like… A month now" Dean said.

"So?" Sam said, still grumpy because of Dean's behavior towards the waitress.

"Nothing, just asking man" Dean said. "Anything in the paper about the mysterious deaths?"

"Yeah, there was a new body found last night, there was not much left and there were bite marks, just like on the four others"

"Where and when was the body found?" Dean asked.

"The call to the police was made 02.36, when a group of teenagers were heading back from a party and they were…Walking through the park" Sam sighed.

"Shit, we walked by the park at 2 o'clock" Dean sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "We might just have missed it Sam"

"Maybe it had already happened Dean" Sam said comforting, even though the guilt in his own stomach was clenching.

"Here you go" Judy said and handed them their plates "Are you okay?" She asked them and looked from one brother to the other.

"Yeah" Dean said and looked over at Sam who gave the waitress a nod; she nodded back and walked away from them.

"We'll go and look at the body after breakfast" Dean said and took a bite of his pancakes and Sam nodded and took a bite of his toast, glaring over at Dean, making sure he wasn't watching Jade's butt every time she walked on by.

-  
"Hey, I'm agent Johnson, this is agent Tate" Dean said and he and Sam held up their fake FBI badges "We're here to look at the body that was found last night"

"Yes, you were here to look at the other bodies two days ago? My assistant told me you'd been here" The medical examiner: Dr. Patterson said.

"Yes" Sam answered and they followed him and showed them the table where the body was laying. "I had just finished the autopsy when you guys showed up" He said

"Did you find the cause of death?" Sam asked, pulling up his notepad and a pen.

"Yes, he was hit in the head with a blunt object" the doctor said.

"How about the bite marks?" Dean asked as Sam wrote down what the doctor said.

"That's the interesting part, as my assistance told you we thought the marks came from an animal, like a mad dog, but if you look deeper, you can clearly see that the marks are made from human teeth"

"Cannibal" Dean murmured nothing supernatural about it. It was just gross.

"Most likely" The doctor said as he had overheard Dean.

"Was there anything else that was_ not_ normal about the deaths?" Sam asked.

"No… And we couldn't find anyone that matched the tooth marks, so whoever did it doesn't have a criminal background" The doctor finished.

"Thank you" Sam said and placed his notepad back inside his jacket.

"Yeah, thanks doc" Dean said, but stopped half way through the door. "Hey doc, can I ask you something?" He asked and the doctor nodded. "Why do you have your autopsy lab this far away from the town?"

"My house isn't far away from here, so it was easier and the town didn't mind that the dead bodies were a little longer away" He answered and Dean nodded as he and Sam walked outside.

"A cannibal, just great" Dean said as they walked down the street towards the place where they had parked the car.

"Well, we have to find a way to stop him, or her" Sam said.

"First we have to find out who it is, before whoever it is strikes again" Dean said and Sam nodded in agreement as they reached the car and climbed inside.

"I just can't figure out why people eat other people when a pizza is just a phone call away" Dean said and Sam gave him a weird look.

"What?" Dean asked and Sam just shook his head and puffed out a laugh.

"Nothing man" Sam said as Dean started the car and started driving.

"We have to hunt tonight as well, since that's when the killer attacks" Sam said.

"I'm going to fall asleep during the hunt man" Dean said and yawned.

"Who said this lifestyle was going to be easy?" Sam grinned.

"L-Lifestyle?" Dean stammered nervously.

"Yeah, hunting all night and investigating all day" Sam said and Dean took a breath and smiled at him with a nod.

"What did you think I was- Oh, you thought I was talking about…" Sam said, but Dean cut him off with his hand, with one hand still on the steering wheel.

"Don't- Just forget it" He said and Sam laughed slightly.

"Why does it bother you so much?" Sam asked.

"What?" Dean asked confusingly.

"This, us- you get all nervous and embarrassed" He said and Dean swallowed.

"I don't know, why do you get jealous all the time?"

"What, I don't get jealous" Sam defended himself.

"What about that waiter at the diner this morning, and the brunette at the bar back in Illinois?" Dean said and gave Sam a look.

"I-You- Don't change the subject" Sam said. "I asked you first" He continued, whining like a baby, but Dean didn't answer. "Answer me Dean!" With that the car stopped and Dean walked out of it, and walked over to the edge where there was a fence to keep the cars from driving over the edge, and Sam got out of the car and slammed the door closed.

"This isn't that easy for me Sam!" He said and turned around.

"Oh and you think it's _so _easy for me? Well guess again, but it's been a _month_ Dean!" Sam yelled

"I know!" Dean shouted back.

Sam sighed and placed his hands on his hips and looked up at the sky, before looking back at Dean.

"Do you want this, do you _really _want this?" he asked and Dean breathed heavily.

"Some days I wish I didn't!" Dean yelled. "Some days I wish I knew a way to stop it"

Sam's eyes were starting to fill up and he looked down at the ground, this pretty much sucked.

"But I can't" Dean continued and Sam looked up at him again. "Not even if I tried"

Sam laughed slightly and said: "You're not going to say: 'I wish I knew how to quit you' are you? Because this are getting a little too Brokeback mountain"

"No I'm not" Dean said and laughed in a relieved sigh, happy to stop the 'chick flick, sharing their feelings' kind of talk. "Wait, how do _you_ know what happens and what they say in Brokeback Mountain?" Dean asked and smirked slightly.

Sam shifted from one foot to another. "It's a famous movie Dean, I must have heard the line somewhere" He said and Dean could instantly hear that he was lying.

"Sam?" He asked, still smirking as he took one step closer to Sam. "You've seen it" He said "Haven't you?" Sam shook his head, looking from Dean to his shoes.

"No…"

"Sammy…" Dean said and took another step, then another until he was standing in front of Sam.

"Fine, I saw it" Sam said and Dean looked up at him.

"When?" He asked confusingly.

"A couple of years ago when it just came out as a movie, I rented it when you were out one night hunting and I was staying at the motel, because I had hurt my leg" Sam said and his face felt warm and he looked back down at his feet to try to hide the fact that he was blushing from Dean and Dean started chuckling.

"It's not funny; I just wanted to know what all the fuss was about"

"So when I was out hunting down some son of a bitch, you were back at the motel and watching two guys… What, coupling?" Dean said, ignoring Sam's defense.

Sam chuckled a little bit himself from Dean's choice of words. "Ehh, I guess"

"Well, aren't you kinky?" Dean asked and grinned at him.

"It's just a movie Dean, and it wasn't that kinky"

"Right, an R rated movie" Dean pointed out and pushed Sam gently in his arm. "No wonder you knew what you were doing last week"

Sam started blushing again.

"God, can you stop blushing like a teenage boy in puberty?" Dean said as he walked around the car and sat back inside and Sam followed him, knowing that what he and Dean had was real.

**-**

**Hope you like it you guys, please R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm so freaking tired, not even the coffee woke me up" Dean said and jumped onto one of the beds.

"Don't you dare going to sleep, because I'm not sure I will be able to wake you up again" Sam said and laughed as he started picking up clothes from the floor, but he just gathered them in a pile on top of a chair.

"Probably not, we've been out hunting two nights in a row man" Dean said and leant back into the mattress a little more comfortable.

"You're saying it like it's never happened before" Sam said, and walked over to the bed and tried to tug at the sweat pants he had thrown there this morning.

"Up" He ordered, but Dean didn't move. "Dean, get up, I need to get the pants" Dean leant up on his elbows with the sweat pants still tugged in underneath him.

"Make me" He said and Sam grinned and tugged his arms under Dean's armpits and pulling a grinning Dean towards him. Dean could just feel the brush of Sam's lips before he was almost violently tugged up from the bed and Sam took a step passed him and grabbed the sweat pants and held it up in front of Dean who was frowning slightly.

Sam threw the pants on the chair on top of the other clothes and made a fake pouting and looked at Dean and settled his palms on Dean's hips. "Don't be so grumpy Dean" He said and gave Dean two small kisses on his lips, before laying down on the bed and settling his arms under his head.

"Not grumpy" Dean said with a smile and settled himself on the other bed. "Sleepy" he corrected and closed his eyes for a minute before Sam snapped his fingers.

"Don't fall asleep" He warned and Dean nodded.

"Won't, just resting my eyes" Dean said and closed them again; Sam sighed and was sure that Dean was going to fall asleep.

He got bored when Dean was quiet and he looked into the side drawer of the nightstand to see if he had laid his book there, but all he found was his knife lying next to the bible. He sighed, knowing that Dean had one of his knives laying in the other drawer in the other nightstand; they had really weird life, but all the people they had saved and was going to save in the future made up for it.

"Dean?" Sam asked and looked over at Dean who murmured something that he couldn't quite catch.

"Dean, you said you weren't going to fall asleep"

"M'not" Dean whispered sleepily.

"I'm going to head out for a while okay?"

"Where?" Dean asked, still not opening his voice.

"Just going to the store and look a little around in the town" Sam said and Dean just hummed in agreement and before Sam

-

Sam walked past store after store and looked into the windows with a grocery bag in one hand; the town was quite small and very nice, then his phone rang, he tugged it up from his pocket and saw that Dean was calling so he flipped it open.

"Hey" He said and stopped by a coffee stand. "Coffee please" he said as he held a hand over the phone.

"Dude where are you?" Dean asked.

"I'm still out in town" Sam said and accepted the coffee from the man and handed him the money he owed.

"When did you leave?" Dean asked and Sam laughed, Dean was clearly very out of it when he had left.

"Just before you fell asleep man, I told you was heading out" Sam said and he could imagine Dean scratching his head in confusing while trying to remember.

"Yeah, right" Dean said, even though he didn't remember anything since he'd lain down on the bed after they got from looking at the body.

"You don't remember do you?" Sam asked teasingly as he took a sip of his coffee.

"Nah, not really" Dean said and Sam laughed.

"Room service!" Someone called at the door and Sam got suspicious.

"I didn't order anything!" Dean yelled, and the voice didn't say anything else.

"Dean?" Sam asked nervously.

"Hang on a second Sam" Dean said, and laid the phone on the bed before carefully walking over to the door and opening it without disturbing the salt line.

"Dean?" Sam asked into the phone, but Dean couldn't hear him and Sam started getting worried and walked faster towards the impala that he had parked a little longer down the street.

"Hello?" Dean asked into the hallway and a maid who was standing in front of the door that was leading into the room next door looked at him.

"Oh sorry, I got the wrong room" She said and smiled at him and Dean gave her a nod before walking back inside and took a hold on the phone.

"False alarm Sammy" He said, but all he heard was beeping so he looked at the screen and saw that Sam had hung up so he lay down on the bed and took a deep breath, before turning on the TV that had a bad reception and was in black and white. "

Oh, come on!" Dean said and pointed towards the TV with the remote control.

-

"Dean?" Sam called when he got inside the room and Dean looked away from the TV to look at him. "Dean, are you okay?" Sam asked as he shut the door closed and took off his jacket, while he laid the grocery bag on the floor.

"Yeah, it was just a maid that had gotten the wrong room" Dean said. "You're starting to become _really _paranoid Sammy"

"Like I'm the only one" Sam said and looked over at the TV. "What are you watching?"

"I have no idea, some kind of movie with vampires and Selma Hayek" He said.

"Oh, is George Clooney in it too?" Sam asked and lay down on the other bed.

"Dude, you've really turned gay haven't you?" Dean joked and Sam just gave him a look.

"If he is I think I know what movie it is, they're at a bar right? And the whole thing is just fighting, slaying and bloodbaths?"

Dean nodded.

"It's from dusk till dawn" Sam said "It sucks"

"Sucks even more in black and white" Dean said and turned it off. "What did you do in town?"

"Just having a look around and buying some coffee, and I got you some chips" he said and walked over to where he had laid the grocery's and tossed him a bag of chips. Dean caught it with one hand and tore it open.

"It's actually nice here" Sam said and tilted his head towards Dean who just laughed a little at him.

"I'm sure it is, with cannibals and all" Dean said and Sam just sighed.

"You know what I mean Dean" He said and chuckled slightly by the rhyme.

"Dude, you seriously need some sleep" Dean said and took a handful of chips into his mouth and chewed loudly. "Want some?" He asked and held out the bag of chips so Sam could reach it.

"Thanks" Sam said and took a handful of chips before giving the bag back to Dean; he didn't eat it all at once like Dean did. Dean nodded towards him and threw his head back against the pillows as he laid the bag on the nightstand.

"I am_ so_ bored" He said.

"All you do is sleep, eat, hunt and drive" Sam said. "As soon as you're done doing one of those things you're bored"

"Not true" Dean defended himself and lent up on his elbows and winked at Sam. "It's not all I do"

Sam laughed slightly and sat up from the bed and found his lap top before settling back on the bed again.

"What time is it?" Dean asked, Sam looked at the bottom of his computer screen.

"Almost 2'o clock" He said and started tapping at the computer and looking into the files of the bodies. "The bodies don't have any common hobbies or something that may be connecting them"

"Off course not, their dead" Dean said.

"I meant before they died jerk, I think the cannibal kills randomly" Sam said and shut the computer closed again.

"Awesome" Dean said sarcastically "So he or she will be even harder to find"

"Looks like it" Sam agreed and tugged his arm behind his head and puffed out a breath, feeling his own eyelids become heavier.

"No-No-No" Dean said and got up from the bed and sat down on Sam's instead. "You can't fall asleep now"

"I let you fall asleep, I'm tired" Sam said yawned.

"If you fall asleep then I'm going to fall asleep again" Dean said and shook Sam slightly. "So you better stay awake"

"Fine, but we can't just sit around here" Sam said and Dean agreed.

"We can go for a ride" Dean said and Sam cocked an eyebrow towards him "In the car" Dean finished with a 'Jesus' muttered under his breath by Sam's thoughts.

"Why not" Sam said and got up from the bed and tugged on his jacket again. Dean put on his boots and his own jacket and looked up at Sam who was standing frozen in the door.

"Hey man, you okay?" He asked and Sam looked at him.

"What?" He said and Dean walked over to him.

"Are- you- okay?" Dean asked again, more clearly this time.

"Yeah-Yeah, I'm fine" Sam said and blinked a few times. "Just so freaking tired"

Dean grabbed a hold of the collar on Sam's jacket and tugged him down towards his lips and kissed him passionately before letting go and nodded pleased at Sam.

"What was that for?" Sam asked, even though he wasn't complaining.

"Just to keep you awake Sammy" Dean said and he opened the door and pushed Sam in front of him.


	3. Chapter 3

"Seriously Dean?" Sam asked as Dean was humming on "Everybody hurts" from R.E.M as they were driving around town to look for something to do.

"I can't get it out of my head okay?" Dean said. "It was playing on the radio at the motel when you were out and I didn't know how to change the song, the radio was like from the 50's or something"

"Whatever man" Sam said, not really believing in Dean's story.

"You don't believe me?" Dean asked and Sam shook his head.

"Nope"

"Bitch" Dean commented.

"Jerk"

Then Sam suddenly pointed at the window. "Why don't we catch a movie?"

Dean looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "Seriously dude?"

"Come on Dean, when was the last time you went to a movie?"

"Never" Dean said, even though he had been at a movie once or twice with some random girls in high school.

"Can we at least see what's on now?" Sam begged. "There are a lot of old movies in the winter"

"Fine Samantha" Dean said and parked the car next to the cinema and they walked over to it.

"Here" Sam said and pointed at the board. "How about 'the day after tomorrow'"

"You're kidding me right?" Dean said.

"Well if you'd rather see" Sam looked over at the board. "All a girl wants or love actually, we can do that" Sam said sarcastically.

"I'd rather see neither, but fine" Dean pouted. "The movie about the end of the world it is" He said and pointed at the 'the day after tomorrow' poster.

"Cool, its starts at 3.30 pm" Sam said and looked at his watch "That's about 30 minutes from now, and it doesn't get dark until 6'o clock so the timing is perfect"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah" Dean said "What are we going to do in the meantime?"

Sam took a step closer to Dean so he was almost inches away from his face and Dean automatically took a step back.

"Dude, we're in public" Dean said and Sam sighed.

"I know that, I'm not brainless"

"Well then don't go all up in my face like that" Dean said and looked nervously around to see if anyone had noticed, before he started walking down the street with Sam hot on his tale.

"Look Sam, you agreed that we weren't going to tell anyone" Dean said as his pace quickened at he wasn't really sure where he was going.

"I know I did, but nobody we know lives here and I am pretty sure there are no demons around"

"Sam" Dean said and stopped. "This thing we have, it's fucking _illegal_" Dean said and hissed the last word in a whisper. Sam just sighed.

"And don't say that half the things we do in life are illegal cause you know that this is something completely different" Dean continued.

"But nobody here knows that we're related Dean" Sam said and he could not believe they were having this argument two times in the same day.

"You can never be too careful" Dean said to Sam, and usually it was the other way around.

"Are you listening to yourself?" Sam said. "This isn't you; you take chances and live life on the edge, carpe diem and all that crap"

"Well, things change" Dean said and looked around again.

"Fine, I'll back off" Sam said, slightly mad.

"That's all I'm asking" Dean said, before walking into a dark corner between two apartment buildings and Sam looked suspiciously at him, but followed him even so.

"Dean, what are you doing?" He asked when he reached Dean, who took a few steps closer to him, before he looked around once again and then looked at Sam.

"When we get back to the motel after seeing your stupid movie I am going to let you kiss me all you want" He said. "How does that sound?"

Sam didn't answer, but nodded. He had agreed that the thing between him and Dean were going to be a secret so he couldn't get mad at Dean for wanting that. And it wasn't like he wanted Ruby or Bobby to find out himself, but nobody knew them here and he just wished Dean could relax a little.

"Let's go and see that movie" Dean said and Sam nodded once more and followed Dean out of the corner and they walked back down the street.

-

"You'd get the tickets and I get us something to eat on" Sam said, but Dean took a grab of his arm.

"Why not the other way around?"

"Because you are going to buy everything they have, now go and get the tickets" Sam said.

"I want popcorn" Dean said before Sam disappeared into the crowd, he sighed and walked over to the woman who was selling tickets.

"Two please" He said.

"What movie?" She asked with a charming smile.

"The day after tomorrow" Dean sighed.

"Are you here with your girlfriend?" She asked and Dean looked up at her and thought that was kind of an impropriate question, but he shook his head.

"No, I'm not" And technically he wasn't either.

"Oh, okay" The woman said and handed him the tickets. Dean accepted them and walked a little away from the crowd.

When he was about to look at the tickets to see when the movie was done he saw that the girl had slipped a note with her name and phone number between the two tickets. Dean looked over at the girl whose name was Sophia, and she sent him a smile before continuing talking to a customer.

Dean looked at her, she was quite pretty and then he turned around to see Sam coming towards him with some candy and big popcorn. With one last glance at Sophia he threw the note with her phone number on it in a trash can and walked over to Sam.

"Need some help?" He asked and grabbed the popcorn from him. "Come on let's go" he said and Sam nodded and they walked through the crowd.

-

"Let's sit up there" Dean said and walked all the way until they reached the back of the movie theatre. "This better be good bitch, or we'd wasted good money. My Baby needs a wash you know"

"There are movies out there that are quite good you know" Sam said.

"I know that dumbass"

"That's not porn" Sam continued and Dean gave him a _look._

"All I'm saying is that this movie sounds a little unlikely"

"Compared to that 'from dusk till dawn' that you were watching earlier?" Sam asked.

"No, because vampires aren't real" Dean said sarcastically.

"Shut up" Sam said and realized he had just lost the battle they'd been having.

"Can you two be quiet the movie is starting" A guy sitting in front of them said, he had his arm stretched out over his girlfriend's shoulder, who was blushing. And next to them said another couple, it was obviously a double date.

"Sorry" Sam said, Dean didn't feel the need to apologize when the movie hadn't even started yet, not that he'd apologize even if it had.

"Just watch the thing and then comment on it later, okay?" Sam whispered and Dean gave him a not so convincing nod before taking a handful of popcorn and shoving all of it into his mouth.

"Want some?" Dean asked, not bothering to whisper as settled the popcorn in Sam's lap.

"Shhh" The same guy hushed at Dean, and the girl started blushing himself.

Dean was about to say something back, but Sam stopped him. "Dean, don't" He whispered and Dean let out his strangled breath and puffed annoyed.

-

"Shit" Dean said and swallowed as he saw the plane on the screen disappearing into the stormy weather. Sam looked over at him, slightly amused about how Dean reacted.

"_You alright?"_

"_He's scared of flying"_

"_I'm fine" _

"Feeling familiar Dean?" Sam asked as Jake Gyllenhall nervously ate his peanuts at the screen.

"Shut up Sammy" Dean hissed and his eyes grew widened and his attention was strictly towards the screen as the belt sign flashed on and the plane shook. Some of the other people in the movie theatre got scared when the stewardess was almost hit with the steal thing they had the drinks and sandwiches in.

Dean's head tilted slightly as the guy played by Jake Gyllenhall grabbed the girl's hand. And his memories wandered back to when they were flying to Ohio and he had grabbed Sam's hand hard, because he was afraid. Sam thought about the same thing and smirked towards Dean, who was more interested in watching the movie.

-

"That can't happen!" Dean almost shouted into the theatre and pointed towards the screen, when the entire city started freezing up. Some people looked at Dean and Sam started blushing.

"Can you be quiet for just_ one_ second?" The guy in front of them asked madly and the girl tugged at his jacket, trying to make him stop.

Dean was getting really pissed at the guy, even though he would probably get mad if he was watching a movie and a guy that wasn't him was talking all the time. But that was despite the point, at least for Dean it was.

"What's the deal with gathering and burning all the books, they have loads of furniture" Dean commented and Sam hushed him and Dean looked over at him

"Are you hushing me?"

"I wouldn't have to if you could just be quiet" Sam whispered.

"Yeah pal, listen to your soft ass girlfriend" The other guy in front of them said and both of them laughed.

"Alex, don't" One of the girl said and was starting to get upset.

"What did you just say?" Dean said and didn't bother that some of the people had turned around to see what the fuss was about.

"I think you heard me, now you and that girlfriend of yours can shut up so we can watch the movie" He said and looked back at the screen.

"Stupid bitch" Dean hissed under his breath, but it was high enough for the guy to hear.

"What did you say?" He said and turned around.

"Can you be quiet, I'm trying to watch the movie" Dean said and tried to imitate the guy.

"Okay you fucking fag, you better take your little cowardly princess and get out of here!" The guy called Alex said and stood up from his seat, so did his friend that they didn't know what was called.

Dean stood up as well and pushed hard at Alex's shoulder. "Make me bitch" Sam stood up as well, ready to help Dean kick those guy's asses.

Three security guys came towards them. "I'm going to have to ask you to leave" One of them said and surprisingly all of the co-operated. The guy's girlfriends were quiet as they were escorted out of the theatre and outside into the call winter air.

"Come on, you and I right now!" The other guy said and his girlfriend tried to stop him.

"Chris, don't please" She begged, but he ignored him.

"Fucking idiots" Dean murmured to Sam who was willingly agreeing.

"Oh, maybe you can hide behind your girlfriend?" Alex said.

"Or go cry to your mommy queer!" Chris continued and they started laughing.

"Okay, that's it!" Dean said and punched Alex's so hard he felt to the ground, when Chris tried to hit him he ducked and Sam gave him one solid punch to the jaw.

"God!" Dean said frustrated. "Don't be rude to me if you can't fight boy" Dean said and tipped at Alex with his boot, and looked over at Chris who made an attempt to stand.

"If you don't get away from here I'm going to have to call the police" One of the security guards said.

"We'll be gone" Dean said and he looked over at the girls. "You're gonna be alright?"

They nodded "We'll take a cab home, I'm sorry for…" They said and tilted their heads at the guys.

"I think they're the one who should be sorry" Sam said and looked over at Dean. "Come on, let's go" He said and they started walking over to the Impala, both furious and satisfied.


	4. Chapter 4

**I've made a trailer for this fic, it can be found here: .com/watch?v=qseN-KJYrqw**

Dean was still mad when they got back to the motel, since the movie got cut short they still had some extra time before they had to go out hunting; Dean slammed the door shut after he followed Sam inside.

"Dean" Sam tried, but Dean cut him off with his hand.

"You see now Sam?" Dean started. "You see why I don't want to tell people!?" He yelled.

"Fine, I get it Dean!" Sam answered. "But can you just calm down?"

Dean just puffed angrily and paced back and forward, his attempt on calming himself down just made him angrier.

"Look, those guys were idiots, so don't take it so personal!" Sam said, but Dean just gave him a short look and puffed again.

"I'm not taking it personal, I'm just _pissed_" Dean pointed out and almost spit the last word out.

"Yeah, I can see that" Sam said and fell down back onto the bed that was the closest to the door. Dean looked over at him a few times, but continued pacing and breathing heavily.

"I can't do this Sam" Dean suddenly said and Sam sat up.

"What?" He asked confusingly, even though the back of his mind knew what Dean was talking about.

"It's just…" Dean started and offered Sam his attention. "It was just easier before all of this started"

"Dean" Sam started and sounded sentimental.

"You remember that you said that we would always be brother no matter what happens with this shit?"

Sam nodded. "I know I said that but-"

"Don't 'but' me, I can't continuing sneaking around, feeling like some sort of a sick perv" Dean said.

"Okay" Sam said and stood up "Correct me if I'm wrong, but didn't you just say that you couldn't stop this thing we have no matter how hard you try, and now you can't wait to put an end to it?" Sam said and his voice sounded mad and desperate at the same time.

"Sam…" Dean warned, but Sam ignored him completely.

"And it is just because some random bastards were being homophobes?" He finished and Dean didn't say anything more, unaware what to say because he felt like a coward that took the easy way out from all of his problems, with just ending things with Sam.

"Dean, if you want this to end, then I won't push anymore" Sam said "But if you're just saying this because of your own fares of people judging you…Then you can think twice before ending this"

Dean was quiet for a moment, before sitting down on the edge of one of the beds. "You're right" He said "You're right, I'm being childish"

"I know I am" Sam said proudly.

"Shut up" Dean said.

"So we're cool?"Sam said.

"Yeah, we're cool"

"Good, because I'm getting very tired of having to convince you be with me all the time" Sam said honest, and he felt relieved of finally saying it out loud.

"Yeah" Dean agreed. "Sorry about that, but you know…"

"I know" Sam finished him and sat down on the same bed as Dean and Dean tilted his head towards Sam and smiled t him.

"But there is _no way_ I am _ever_ going to the movies with you _ever _again" Dean pointed out.

"I can agree to that" Sam said and laughed. "But speaking of, do you remember what you promised me before we went into the movie theatre?"

Dean tried to remember. "Ehh"

Sam looked like he was going to give up on Dean's lousy memory, especially when it involved them making out.

"Oh" Dean said as he finally remembered and raised an eyebrow seducing.

"Finally" Sam said and leaned in and met Dean's lips. When Dean's lips parted slightly Sam smiled against his mouth.

"Snmm" Dean said in the kiss and Sam broke them apart.

"What?" He asked with a cocked eyebrow.

"I said 'Sam'" Dean said. "It's almost dark, we have to get going"

Sam looked out of the window. "Yeah, you're right" He pouted, making Dean laugh a little. Dean kissed the corner of Sam's mouth one last time before he got up; his shoes and jacket were still on.

"The weapons are in the car, let's go" He said and Sam followed him out the door.

-

"Stop staring at me, and look for the cannibal" Dean said as they were driving around time, exploring dark corners and other places were not a lot of people went.

"I don't know how the cannibal looks like" Sam said and resumed his attention to the window.

"Just look for anything suspicious" Dean said and took a quick turn so they were driving away from the center of the town.

"Ow" Dean suddenly said and Sam turned his attention towards him.

"What is it?"

"Ouch" Dean said again and stopped the car.

"Dean, what's wrong?" Sam asked worryingly. "Are you okay?"

Dean nodded and started driving again.

"Dean, stop the car, what's wrong?" Sam asked and tugged at the steering wheel.

"I'm not sure, my suddenly head hurt like Hell, but its okay now" Dean said.

"Probably because you're drinking so much" Sam commented on the way Dean had been drinking and drowning himself in alcohol after he returned from Hell.

"So what if it is?" Dean hissed and drove faster down the long street.

"Just saying, that it hasn't helped so far"

"Just back off Sam, okay?" Dean yelled. "It's none of your business"

Sam didn't answer, just breathed annoyed and looked out the window again.

"See anything?" Dean asked when they turned around another corner.

"No" Sam said, still mad and annoyed.

"What? You want me to say I'm sorry or something?" Dean said, he didn't think he should apologize because Sam hadn't any business with his drinking.

"No, I don't" Sam answered. "I think I've heard enough of your apologized"

"Fine, then I'll stop apologizing" Dean said stubbornly.

"Why not try to stop doing stupid things?" Sam suggested. "Then you wouldn't have to apologize"

Dean faked a laugh and gave him a strict look.

"Just saying" Sam said and they continued driving around the town one more time.

"Let's stop here so we can go and look in the park" Dean said and parked the car.

"The area is closed because of the murder" Sam said, but got out the car with Dean.

"Maybe some stupid kids wants to check the place out and the cannibal is there and 'yabada' you get the rest"

"Good point" Sam said and Dean went into the trunk and found a knife he put in the inside of his jacket and threw and a flashlight to gun to Sam and grabbed a gun and a flashlight for himself and then they walked into the park.

"Come on" Dean said when they reached the crime scene and he walked under the 'police tape' and Sam followed him with his gun ready.

"Try to keep it down" Dean said, even though Sam hadn't said a word. He turned the flashlight around, but they could neither see nor hear anything.

"I don't think there's anyone here" Sam whispered.

"Do you think anyone can hear _us_?" Dean said.

"What?" Sam asked, not really knowing what Dean meant "We're whispering and sneaking around so I don't think so"

"Exactly, and if someone's here then they don't want to be caught so they're quiet too, idiot" Dean said.

"I still don't think anyone's here" Sam said and waved the flashlight around, but there wasn't any footprints on the ground.

"Maybe not" Dean said and turned his head around and looked at Sam.

"Where are we going now?" Sam asked and lowered his gun.

"We'll just have to drive around some more" Dean answered and walked past Sam who let out a sleepy yawn.

-


	5. Chapter 5

Dean and Sam had been out hunting all night and this morning, when people had start waking up and going to work they realized that there wasn't anything happened and they had went for breakfast, now they were back at the motel and it was almost noon.

Dean slumped on the bed and covered his eyes from the morning light coming from the window. "Nothing" He said "There was not a single sign of any cannibalism anywhere" He kept whining.

"I know Dean, I was with you" Sam said and tugged of his boots and jacket.

"I mean, we were out all night and we found _nothing_" Dean continued.

"The killer cannibal probably wants to stay low for a little while, and maybe he or she isn't that hungry now"

"Gross Sam, he can keep it in the freezer for all I care, but the sooner we get this guy the sooner we can get out of here and on to our next gig"

"Yeah" Sam agreed.

"And what was with that breakfast, my bacon could not have come from any animal I can think off!" Dean complained and Sam sighed.

"Yeah, yeah Dean" Sam didn't even listen anymore.

"How were your scrambled eggs?" Dean asked.

"They were fine Dean"

"I am tired" Dean continued.

Sam hummed in agreement. "I'm gonna take a shower" He said and grabbed some clean clothes went into the bathroom.

Dean sighed deeply and could soon hear the water running in the bathroom; he blinked a few times and wished he had some kind of ability at the moment so he could shut the curtains closed without having to get up from the bed.

He listened to the water running in the bathroom and his thought drifted back to the bar in Illinois when Sam and him had just started their 'thing' and Sam had got madly jealous when some desperate redhead had not so discreetly flirted with him. Then his mind wandered to the way too chick flick moment that had reminded Sam of Brokeback mountain, then his memories went to the homophobic jerks.

It was way too much for Dean's brain to wrap itself around, so he sat up from the bed and walked out of the motel room.

-

"Dean?" Sam asked when he got out of the bathroom and looked around. He was sure that Dean would be snoring at one of the beds, but there was no Dean to be seen and he got a slight ache in his stomach and walked over to the window; the car was still there so he couldn't have left him.

Sam looked around again, there were no signs of a struggle and surely he would have heard it if a demon had been there. Sam sat down on the bed: "_He must be out getting himself some coffee" _But he had coffee at breakfast. Sam got worried again and got up from the bed and walked outside the room and went downstairs to talk to the owner who was standing in the reception.

"Excuse me?" Sam asked and she looked up at him. "Have you seen my brother, he's about this high" Sam said and held up his hand. "He got spiky hair, with kind of an attitude?"

She smiled at him. "Yes, he walked out of here about ten minutes ago" She said.

"_Do I really shower that long?" _Sam thought, but focused on finding Dean.

"Do you know where he was going?" He asked and she shook her head.

"No, but he was walking that way" She said and pointed towards her left.

He nodded and thanked her one last time before heading out after Dean.

-

Sam had been looking for Dean for nearly and hours, he had been into every store the way the motel owner had pointed and was starting to get annoyed and worried at the same time, he was about to get back to the motel when he saw a bar a block down.

"_He wouldn't? It's nearly two o'clock" _Sam thought, but it was Dean they were talking about after all.

Sam walked into the bar and saw Dean sitting there, and talking to the bartender.

"So I was like, what? And then he was like no, can you believe that?" Dean said drunkenly and the bartender just sighed and continued drying glasses.

"Dean?" Sam said and walked up behind him and he could see 6 empty shot glasses in front of him, and Dean was working on the 7th, and he had a beer.

"Go away" Dean said and took a sip of his almost empty beer and brushed him off with a hand movement and Sam could smell his breath.

"You know him?" The bartender asked.

Sam nodded "He's my brother" and he sat down next to Dean.

"Now that's the problem isn't it?" Dean said and turned over his shoulder to look at Sam, not realizing that he had sat down, so he turned his head and found Sam's face.

"Oh, there you are!" Dean said and grinned stupidly at Sam. That was one of the major differences between Sam and Dean, when Sam was drunk he got negative and Dean usually got positive.

"Yes Dean, I'm gonna take you back to the motel" Sam said and tugged Dean's arm around his neck.

"No, don't want to" Dean whined.

"Please take him" The bartender said. "I had just opened the bar when he came and he drank those so fast he nearly chocked himself a few times" He said and then he pointed at the empty glasses.

Sam nodded. "Come on Dean, let's go" He said and got Dean up from his seat.

"I can get back myself" Dean said and people looked weirdly at them as Sam helped Dean through the streets.

"I don't think so, you're breath reeks man" Sam said and was happy when he saw the motel around the small corner.

"I don't need you to take care of me, I'm older than you" Dean pointed out and snorted drunkenly.

"Shut up Dean, clearly you do" Sam said and had to hold on to Dean tighter as he started rocking back and forth.

The motel owner sighed deeply when Sam helped Dean up the stairs and he was feeling a little embarrassed.

"Home, sweet home!" Dean said when they entered the room and he waved his arms in the air.

"This isn't home Dean, get down on the bed" Sam ordered and closed the curtains.

"No Sam, not in the mood" Dean said but sat down on the bed. "Don't want to"

Sam sighed deeply by his brother's dirty mind. "You are going to_ sleep_ Dean" He said and pushed Dean back onto the bed.

"Sam, Sam,_ Sammy_" Dean said it more firmly the last time. "We and you and us and me, this is all- you know?" Dean said and Sam looked at him.

"No I don't" He said, not knowing what Dean was babbling about in his drunken state.

Sam tugged off Dean's boots, jacket and jeans and found a blanket that he laid over him and Dean snorted again.

"Why the hell did you go out to get wasted in the middle of the day, we're working a case" Sam said, repeating the same thing Dean had said to him when he was drunk some years ago, knowing that drunken Dean was more honest than sober Dean.

"I needed to get my mind of us" Dean puffed and had to hold down some puke.

"Go figure" Sam said "Why I am not surprised?"

"Because-"

"Don't answer that… You know what I think Dean?" Sam asked, continuing to question Dean before he passed out. "I think that when this thing between us started you were just playing around for my sake, and now you regret it and you try to push me away so you won't have to deal with the fact that you really don't have any feelings for me at all" Sam said and Dean looked up at him, his eyes were not filled with confusion from the alcohol anymore.

"That what you think?"

"Yes it is, now go to sleep" Sam said and sat down on his own bed.

"You don't know what you're talking about" Dean mumbled.

"Whatever, you are way too drunk to discuss this" Sam said and before he knew what was happening he heard snoring and he sighed deeply and wiped sweat from his forehead and nose and murmured "shit" For himself, hoping that Dean wouldn't remember his little confession in the morning.


	6. Chapter 6

When Dean woke up he felt like there was a hammer inside his head that tried to beat him to death, and when he opened his eyes the entire room was spinning.

He grunted a little before sitting up at the bed and took a glance at the clock, it was 06.02, the last thing he remembered was going out of the motel to think, and then the clock was around 12 or something? He rubbed his knuckles at his eyes, trying to make his vision less blurry. Dean looked at the bed next to him and noticed that Sam wasn't there, but before trying to think of where he could be, he came through the door.

"You're up" Was all Sam said as he tugged off his boots and Dean nodded before placing a hand over his mouth to keep himself from throwing up.

"There's no way you can possibly vomit anymore now, you puked eight times yesterday and then two more times last night before I went out hunting" Sam said and went into the mini fridge and gave Dean a bottle of water.

"Yeah" Dean said and took a sip of the water before his eyes widened. "You went hunting alone?!"

"Had to, since you had to sleep off your beer and the_ 7_ shots you had last night" Sam pointed out.

"You shouldn't have gone alone" Dean mumbled as his speech weren't quite a 100% yet.

"Well I did find the cannibal" Sam said and Dean looked at him.

"You did? Who was it?" Dean asked.

"Let's say we can start saying cannibals" Sam said and pointed out that there was more than one.

"How many?" Dean asked.

"I only saw two, but I think there was a third" Sam said and took off his jacket and reveled cut's and marks that were beginning to bruise.

"Sam" Dean said and pointed at his arms.

"I let them get away, but at least I saved the girl they were going to have for their night snack" Sam said a little pissed.

"It's my fault" Dean said and rubbed his forehead and ran his fingers through his messy hair. "I don't even remember getting wasted or anything else after that, I'm sorry man"

Sam let out a relieved sigh, knowing that Dean didn't remember his confession last night, even if it had felt good to finally tell Dean what he meant.

"Just don't do it again" Sam said and went into the bathroom to wet a towel and came out with his hand firmly pressing the towel over his worst cuts.

"Do those need stitches?" Dean asked

"No" He answered with one last look at his cuts. "It's not as bad as it looks"

"Okay" Dean said and lay back down and grunted as he felt like vomiting again and he grabbed on to the bottle again and took another sip.

Sam looked at him and wasn't sure he was happy that Dean didn't remember, or disappointed. Dean met his gaze and he turned away on reflex.

"What did I do?" Dean asked and Sam gave him a quick, short look.

"What do you mean?"

"I must have said or done something really stupid or very embarrassing yesterday, since you can barely look at me" Dean said. "So tell me"

Sam tried to meet his eyes, but rather focused on his left cheek so it would be easier to lie. "You tried to sing karaoke at the bar"

"What?" Dean asked.

Sam nodded. "You tried to do a sing along with the other customers"

"No way Sam, I would have remembered that" Dean said, even though he wasn't sure if he'd remember meeting God himself with the hangover he was having.

"It's true, and your voice is bad enough when you're sober"

"Shuddup" Dean mumbled and threw away the blanket that was laying over him and he looked down at the floor. "Where are my clothes?" He asked, one of the few things he was sure off was that he was wearing pants when he left the motel last night.

"There" Sam said and pointed at the end of the bed where he had laid them last night and Dean just gave him a confused look, wondering why he wasn't wearing them.

"I took them off before you went to sleep" Sam said.

Dean nodded and went to grab a pair of fresh clothes before going into the bathroom.

Sam sighed relieved, even though his 5 seconds cover up story sucked majorly. He lay down on the bed and closed his eyes; his vision was starting to get blurry by his lack of sleep during the last nights.

-

Sam woke up with Dean's face only inches from his and he jumped a little.

"I remember what you said last night" Dean said and Sam could feel his lung hurt slightly as he was holding his breath.

"Dean, I was just pissed it didn't…" Sam started, but Dean cut him off.

"It's not true, what you said" He said. "I want you, I do have feelings for you dumbass"

Sam didn't know what to say at the moment, but clearly he didn't have to as Dean sat down next to him and stroked his hand over Sam's forearm.

"Sorry I've pushed you away" Dean said and leaned in and kissed him, Sam could feel his whole body jolting with joy and relief as Dean deepened their kiss and Sam willingly let Dean's tongue slide into his mouth and then-

He woke up with Dean pushing at his shoulder. "Sam, wake up" He said and Sam could still feel the alcohol on his breath and Sam whimpered slightly when he realized it was all a dream.

"What were you dreaming about?" Dean asked and went into the bathroom and when he got out he had a toothbrush in his hand, like he had read Sam's thoughts about his breath.

"Nothing" Sam puffed.

"Well it sounded like something" Dean said and started brushing his teeth, not bothering to stand by the sink in the bathroom as he wanted to get information out of his brother.

"But it was nothing" Sam stated out again, and wrapped his mind about how obsessed he'd been with this Dean thing lately.

"You can tell me, was it Brad Pitt again?" Dean joked playfully.

"No, and it's never has been" Sam said, the last time Dean had said that was when he dreamed about Bela, and this was actually even more twisted.

"How about Clooney?" Dean asked and went into the bathroom again, referring to the 'dusk and dawn' joke he had pulled the other day.

"No, leave me alone" Sam whined, he was tired and hungry and was not in the mood to argue with Dean right now.

"I need breakfast" Sam said and stood up from the bed.

"Me too" Dean said as he came out of the bathroom.

"Seriously Dean?" Sam asked, how could Dean even think about food with the hangover he was having?

"Hungry" Was all Dean said and walked past Sam and out the door, Sam just sighed like he was about to give up all hope of ever understanding his big brother and then followed him.

-

They got back to the motel after eating breakfast, since Dean felt like throwing up every 5th minute.

"Seriously?" Dean asked as he sat down on the bed.

"What?" Sam asked innocently.

"You ate scrambled eggs _again_?"

Sam didn't answer; he just gave a short nod and a look saying '_so?'_

"You're like a- a" Dean stammered "A thing that really likes scrambled eggs!"

"Yeah" Sam answered. "And you're like a thing that really likes to get drunk in the middle of the day"

Dean sighed. "And I assume I told you why last night since you haven't nagged my ass about it today"

Sam nodded. "Yeah, kind off" It must have been the first thing he told him that was true about what he did yesterday.

"What _exactly _did I say?" Dean asked, as he had been wondering for a while now.

"Just that you felt like you had to get wasted because of us" Sam said and frowned slightly.

"Sorry Sam" Dean said and ran his fingers through his hair.

"You were right Dean, who were we kidding?" Sam said. "This couldn't have worked, it's too weird" He could feel himself getting sad by his own words.

"Wha-"Dean started, but got cut off.

"You can't handle it Dean; being with me, you get drunk and you have these crazy moods swings" Sam said as Dean was referred to as a pregnant girl.

"I just need some time" Dean tried.

"You've had time" Sam said and tilted his head back with frustration as he took a breath, he couldn't believe that he was the one who was ending things. "It was like I said last night-" He stopped there and realized what he had said.

"What did you say last night?" Dean said with a questioning look. "I wasn't doing karaoke was I?"

Sam shook his head.

"What did you say?" Dean asked again and Sam didn't answer.

"Sam, tell me" Dean ordered.

"I said the truth okay?" Sam finally said. "I said that you were just playing along for my sakes and now you regret it" He continued "And you try to push me away so I would break things with you so you wouldn't have to deal with it" He added the last part as the words just kept flowing from the tip of his tongue.

"Sam" Dean said warningly. "You think I would ever, ever have this thing with you if I didn't want it? Shit man, I would go to Hell and back for you, but the limit has to go somewhere right?" Dean grinned.

Sam kind of nodded even though he didn't know that he was doing it himself. "But still, we can't keep having fights every other day because of this and since you're all embarrassed about it"

"So it's like over? Just like that?" Dean asked and sounded a little like a desperate girl with her boyfriend.

"Guess so" Sam said as the realization of them being together hadn't even caught up with either of them and now they had to understand that it was over too?

-

NOT the last chapter, Please R&R so I get some inspiration to write more : )


	7. Chapter 7

It had been two weeks since Sam and Dean had broken up, two weeks with 'normal' conversations and short looks at each other across the room. It had been two weeks since Sam had gotten his heart broken. It had been exactly _one_ week since Dean realized he made a mistake with pushing Sam away.

They were in the middle of nowhere in a bar as they were drinking a few beer before finding a motel they could stay for the night.

Sam watched Dean as he walked through the smoke filled bar on his way towards the bathroom, Sam couldn't help but watch him as he walked away, and remembered what they had talked about: That they would still be brothers if they broke up. And now they only were brothers. At least that was what he tried to convince himself off.

He sighed and took a sip of his beer, and a shadow was cast over his table and he looked up to see a guy standing there and smiling wickedly at him.

"Hey" He said confident.

"Hi?" Sam answered back. "Can I help you with something?"

"I'm sure you can" The man answered and grinned at him, Sam just looked at him for a moment, waiting for him to continue before he realized that the guy was hitting on him and his eyes widened.

"Ehh" Sam started, but couldn't say much more before the guy sat down at Dean's spot across the table.

"That's kind of taken" Sam said and pointed towards him.

"Your boyfriend?" The man asked.

Sam shook his head sadly. "No" _Do I really look that gay? _He thought and stroked one of his hands through his messy hair.

"I'm Don" The man said and winked at him, Sam sighed. How the hell was that possible that this guy's name was almost the same as Dean's?

"Off course it is" Sam muttered.

"Excuse me?" Don asked.

"Nothing, look Don, I'm not that interested" He said and got up from his seat and went over to the bar and ordered himself another beer.

"Oh come on" Don said when he reached his side again and squeezed Sam's thigh, making Sam jump a little by the unexpected action.

Dean came out of the bathroom, and didn't see Sam at his seat, but when he turned around; even through the thick layer of smoke, he could see some random dude hitting on Sam and that Sam himself did not like it.

"Really, I'm not interested" Sam said, but Don kept on pushing as he stood closer to Sam and even though Sam really wanted to just push Don away and make a big scene, he resisted, but his brother didn't.

"I think he said that he wasn't interested" Dean said as he stood next to Sam and crossed his arms over his chest.

"I got it Dean" Sam said irritated, as he really didn't need his big brother protecting him from a random, pushy guy at some smoke filled bar in the middle of nowhere. But at the same time, Dean had been Sam's hero, his savior for as long as Sam could remember and there were no sign of it stopping now.

"This is none of your business" Don said.

"Oh I then I'll make it my business…?" He said and waited for the guy to fill in his name.

"Don" The man said and even though he was taller than Dean, Dean looked more intimidating than him.

Dean gave a glance at Sam and mouthed: "Don?" And Sam just looked like a giant question mark.

"Well hi _Don_, I'm Dean" Dean said sarcastically. "And I suggest you go find someone who actually wants you"

"Dean, don't make such a scene" Sam whispered and tried tugging at Dean's jacket, but he just slapped his hand away and continued.

"If that's possible" He said with a fake smile.

"After what I've been told, you're not his boyfriend so maybe_ you_ can go and find someone who wants you instead" Don said, getting more and more annoyed by Dean.

Dean just chuckled while looking at the floor before looking up at him again. "Just turn around and walk away tiger"

Don just snorted and gave one look at Sam who nodded, before he did what he was told.

"Dean, that was so unnecessary!" Sam said madly. "I could have taken care of it myself"

"I know" Dean said and brushed his fingertips against his forehead.

"Then why did you do it? We are done, because of your insecurity, so don't come here and act all…" Sam stopped for a while before he realized what he was about to say and calmed down. "All jealous"

"Well I've made a mistake okay, it had to happen eventually" Dean said and looked up at Sam and really _looked _into his brown eyes. "You know I'm not good with all this feelings crap"

"I cannot believe we are having this conversation" Sam sighed and placed his hand on his hips.

"Oh fuck it!" Dean said and grabbed a hold of Sam's collar and crushed their lips together, not caring one bit that they were in a crowded bar where people could see them and judge them, when he let go of Sam, Sam's eyes were still half lid.

"Ehh, what- Ehh, why?" Sam tried to form a sentence, but wasn't really sure how to.

"If a demon just saw us and plan on using this against us I am_ so_ blaming you" Dean hissed.

"What? I- what?" Sam continued, still not sure what to say, Dean had actually kissed him in public.

"Come on, let's go" Dean said and gave the bartender some cash before walking out of the bar with Sam not far behind, when he reached to open the door to the car Sam stopped him.

"You kissed me" Sam said and Dean nodded.

"You kissed me at a crowded bar" Sam continued and Dean nodded again.

"You kissed me in public" Sam said as he was actually trying to convince himself off it instead of Dean.

"I know Sam, I was there" Dean said mockingly and made another attempt of opening the door, but Sam took a hold if his wrist.

"And?" Sam asked.

"And I am not going to go through some watery speech about I never should have pushed you away and all that crap, so just get in the car" Dean said, but Sam just stood there and looked at him for a second.

"What?" Dean asked.

"This is screwed up" Sam said and tilted his head back.

"I kind of figured that out a long time ago Sam" Dean said and this time he got into the car and Sam almost ran to the other side and jumped into the passenger seat.

"I can't believe a guy was hitting on you" Dean laughed, but his expression grew more serious "Or actually I can" He continued and then laughed again.

"Yeah-Yeah, very funny" Sam said and fasten his seat belt.

"Hey Sammy?" Dean asked. ""Wanna give it another go?" It was as near as Sam would ever come to Dean asking for another chance.

"Are you going to be all moody and embarrassed?" Sam asked.

"No, but we have to be careful" Dean pointed out.

"Fine, you get another chance jerk" Sam said.

"Bitch" Dean said and started the engine. He couldn't believe this, he couldn't believe that because of that one kiss they had shared on the plane to get a little girl to shut up they had actually managed to grow feelings for each other. And that Dean was quite okay about it, finally.

-

"One king or two queens?" The nice lady at the motel asked them as she looked from one brother to another.

Dean looked at Sam and smiled. "King" He said, before he looked over at the girl who gave them a nod.

"Okay, room 3, here you go" She said and handed them a key. "Let me know if you need anything" She said and the boys nodded as they walked up the stairs.

"I cannot believe you did that" Sam said with a grin around his lips.

"Well, then don't" Dean joked and quickly found their room and slipped the key inside the lock and turned it around.

"Hmmm" Was all Dean said as he looked around in the room, it wasn't that big, the bed took up a lot of space and Dean just looked at it for a moment.

"What?" Sam asked as he went to his side, and Dean shook his head.

"Nothing" He said and grabbed a salt bag out of his own bag and handed it to Sam. "You mind?" He asked before walking into the bathroom.

Sam spread salt along the side of the windows and the doors, it had become like a routine for them to be doing these kind of weird stuff.

"Hey Dean?" Sam asked as Dean came out of the bathroom.

"Yeah?" Dean answered as Sam turned around to face Dean, who was now getting the sweat pants he slept in out from his bag and started changing

"If you screw this up again man, you're gonna have one pissed off little brother" Sam warned him.

"Then I'll better now screw it up then" Dean said. "And hey, since I'm stuck with my pain in the ass little brother all day anyway, why not make the best out of it?" Dean said and winked at him.

"If we ever meet Summer again, remind me to thank her" He said and Dean started laughing as he walked over to Sam and wrapped his arms around Sam's waist.

"I'll try to remember that, now let's go to sleep" He said and let go of Sam as he walked over to the bed and placed himself under the covers and closed his eyes and it didn't take long before he could feel Sam's body heat next to him and he turned around to face Sam and could see his grin.

"What are you smiling about?" Dean asked as Sam started playing with his amulet.

"Nothing, can't a guy be happy?" Sam asked and leaned in to kiss Dean and Dean smirked against Sam's lips.

"You're such a girl" Dean laughed.

"Shut up" Sam said half heartedly.

"Night Sammy" Dean said and rolled over again and closed his eyes.

"Good night Dean" Sam muttered and before falling asleep Dean could hear him whisper: "_Love you"_

-

**I just can't keep this two away from each other, I just love this ship! x]**


	8. Chapter 8

When Dean woke up he immediately felt Sam's arm around his waist and he chuckled low, sure not to wake Sam up and absently started stroking Sam's arm with his fingertips.

He heard Sam murmur something in his sleep as he was starting to wake up. The arm disappeared from around Dean's waist as he yawned and stretched his arm in the air, Dean turned around so he was lying on his left side and facing Sam. That's when Sam realized Dean was lying next to him.

"Hey" He said and Dean turned around to face him.

"Hey" Dean answered. "Sleep well?"

Sam nodded. "Like a baby actually"

"That's because you are a baby" Dean couldn't resist saying it, it was just too easy.

Sam ignored Dean and once again started playing with Dean's amulet and Dean looked down as Sam's fingers swiped over it, it was the best gift he had ever gotten, except for when John gave him the Impala, but the amulet was from _Sam. _Dean continued looking at Sam's hand and Dean caught it and locked his own fingers with Sam's and offered Sam a look.

"This is crazy" Sam said, and he sounded happy and breathless by those words.

"I know" Dean agreed, his voice was more serious, but he made no attempt of letting Sam go.

Dean didn't say anything else, neither did Sam and he felt himself getting nervous when no words were spoken.

"Do you remember what you said last night before you went to sleep?" Dean asked and Sam tried to remember.

"Good night?" He asked.

"No, not that" Dean said with a small shake off his head.

"I'm not sure" Sam said and started thinking harder before he remembered thinking "I love you"

"Did I say that out loud?" He asked and Dean nodded.

"Kind of did" Dean said. "You've never said that before"

"Well, I wasn't actually planning on saying it last night either" Sam said with a laugh, and Dean offered him a smile. And suddenly Dean let go of Sam's hand and got up from the bed, Sam followed his movement with his eyes.

"Dean" He said, Dean didn't answer, but he did go over to the mini refrigerator and got a bottle of water.

"What Sam?" Dean asked and went back and lied back on the bed again and took a sip of water.

"Nothing, it was nothing" Sam said "You're not crept out about it?" He asked and Dean shook his head and Sam nodded satisfied and started trailing his fingers up under Dean's shirt and could feel scars and muscles beneath his fingers.

"What are you doing?" Dean asked him and looked weirdly at him and Sam quickly pulled his hand away on reflex, but didn't answer Dean. He looked straddled, like he was five years old and had been caught trying to steal cookies from the cookie jar right before dinner. Dean chuckled and took another sip of his water. Sam wanted to freak Dean out a little bit and suddenly said:

"Hey Dean, have you ever thought about bondage?" He said and laughed when Dean almost choked on the water and started coughing uncontrollably.

"Sam, what-"another cough "What the fuck?"

"Just kidding man, just wanted to see how you reacted" Sam said with one hand on his stomach as he continued laughing. "And that look on your face" he said and pointed at Dean who was wiping water from around his mouth "priceless"

"So not funny Sam, could have killed me" Dean said and sat the water on the nightstand. But Sam just laughed some more.

Dean pushed his palm to Sam's head to make him stop laughing.

"Sorry Dean" Sam said, not very convincing.

"Whatever Sammy" Dean muttered and gave one last glance at his brother before leaning back against the mattress and splayed one arm over his stomach.

"So tell me Sam" He started and Sam leant over on his right elbow so he could look at Dean. "Since you can't keep your hands off of me, what is it you like the most about me?" And before Sam could answer he continued: "My great hair, my awesome body, my amazing personality or maybe my irresistible charm?"

Sam sighed. "Maybe it's your modesty" He said in a cocky, sarcastic voice.

"Seriously" Dean said and met Sam's eyes.

"You really want to know or are do you just want an ego boost?" Sam asked with a raised eyebrow and Dean smirked at him.

"Both" He said.

"Okay" Sam started to think "I don't know really, but…"

"But it's got something to do with my look?" Dean winked and ran a hand through his hair.

"You are really confident today" Sam said.

"That's because I 'm the handsome brother" Dean answered with a grin.

"Yeah-Yeah, you're just awesome Dean" Sam said, with a hint of sarcasm, but it actually sounded convincing.

Dean grinned again and glanced at the clock, before getting up from the bed again and finding some clothes: "Get dressed, we have to get going" he said before starting changing. Sam shook his head, but did as Dean had told him and got up from the bed to find some clothes from his own bag.

-

"Can't you change the song?" Sam said.

"Off course I can, but I'm not gonna" Dean said as he turned the volume of the music up and started tapping at the steering wheel, by the beat of the music.

"I'm sick of Guns n roses, ACDC, Metallica, Rolling Stones and black Sabbath" Sam said.

"Too bad, remember the rule Sammy" Dean said and Sam just sighed as Dean started singing along to "Black Ice" by ACDC.

But after a while Sam couldn't take it anymore and turned off the music and got a half angry- half terrified look from Dean.

"Do _not_ touch the stereo Sam!" Dean said warningly. "Just because you can shove your tongue in my mouth without me breaking your pretty face, does not mean you get to mess with my music"

Sam looked weirdly at him by his explanation. "But you don't know how it's like to listen to that every single day Dean!"

"Off course I do, I do it myself!" Dean said with a grin around his lips. "And I manage just fine"

"You know what I mean" Sam said as he leant his head against the window.

"Yeah, but too bad for you, when you drive you can decide the music" Dean said and turned on the music again, not knowing that Sam already had a plan worked out in the back of his head.

-

Dean was sleeping in the passenger seat with his sunglasses on as he had driven for 5 and a half hour, it was finally Sam's turn to drive. Sam smiled wickedly at him as Dean drooled slightly and he stopped by a gas station and hoped that Dean wouldn't wake up, and luckily he didn't. Sam carefully opened the door and closed it just as carefully and he peeked into the window and Dean was still sleeping.

Sam went into the gas station and over to where the CD's where displayed. He looked at the covers and finally found something that would drive Dean crazy and he smirked for himself before picking it up and going to buy it.

Sam went back to the car and noticed that Dean was still sleeping, and he was amazed that he didn't wake up even when Sam slammed the car door closed.

He drove for about 5 minutes before he got the "Mamma Mia soundtrack" and popped it into the not very used CD player, since Dean usually listened to tapes.

Dean woke up with a 'yelp' as Sam turned the stereo high on and he could hear "Honey, honey" being sung in the stereo.

"Sam, what the hell?" Dean asked as he rubbed his forehead.

"What?" Sam asked innocently with a cute smile.

"What the hell?" Dean repeated himself and pointed at the stereo and made an attempt to turn it off, but Sam caught him by the wrist.

"Driver picks the music, shotgun shuts his cakehole" Sam said with a satisfying smirk that Dean wanted to knock right off his face.

"That's from 'back in black' by _ACDC_ Sam, do _not_ use it against me to listen to some chick singing about her boyfriend or whatever" Dean said, still warning him.

"It was your rule, so you can't break it" Sam said, still smiling, he didn't exactly like the music himself but it was worth it to see Dean's practically tortured face when the song changed to: "Super trouper"

'_Super trouper, lights are gonna blind me, but I won't feel blue. Like I always do, cause somewhere in the crowd there's you'_

Sam laughed by Dean's facial expression and made no attempt on easing his pain and looked at the cover of the CD and changed the song again till: "Dancing queen" Which tipped Dean over the edge as he almost jumped off from his seat and turned off the music. Sam made an attempt to turn it on again, but Dean grabbed him almost painfully by his wrist.

"Don't you dare Sam" He said and pressed the button to get the CD out of the player and threw it and the cover hard against the back seat, not caring one bit if it got broken into a million pieces.

Sam chuckled and gave Dean a look. "I paid a lot of money for that you know"

"Does it _look_ like I care?" Dean said and pointed at his own face.

"I guess not" Sam said with a smile, and looked down at his wrist that was turning bright pink after Dean's death grip on it.

"You don't even like that shit; did you do it just to annoy me?" Dean asked with a fake pout.

"Yep" Sam said cocky. "Trying to give you a taste of your own medicine"

Dean snorted and punched Sam in the arm.

"I'm trying to drive here" Sam said to his own defense and flashed Dean a smile before concentrating on the road.

"The sooner we get there the better, three kids have already disappeared and even though it's nothing supernatural I would still like to find out what happened" Dean said and Sam agreed as they drove faster down the road.

-

**PLEASE review! I think some of you are gonna like the next chapter, won't say why (A)**


	9. Chapter 9

"Dean, you are not gonna believe this!"Sam said as his eyes widened and concentrated at the paper.

"What?" Dean asked as he took a sip of his coffee.

"Another kid has gone missing" Sam answered and Dean looked at him, wanting him to continue.

"Look" Sam said and handed Dean the paper and Dean's eyes also widened as he looked at the picture.

"How the hell is that possible? I thought they lived in Ohio" Dean said as he looked at the family picture in the paper, where _Summer_ was in the middle with her brother.

"Maybe they were just visiting someone; it doesn't really matter because now Summer's brother is missing. We'll find on when we go talk to her parents later on today" Sam said and took a bite of his toast with scrambled eggs.

"Can you please, _please_ tell me why you are so into scrambled eggs?" Dean asked with a laugh and Sam just looked at him.

"I just like it"

"You've been eating it for breakfast every single day for almost two months" Dean pointed out and Sam didn't answer. "If I didn't know better I'd say you've gotten knocked up" He joked.

"Okay Dean, you caught me, congratulations you're gonna be a dad" Sam said sarcastically and Dean narrowed his eyes on him.

"Just eat up so we can go talk to Summer's parents, do you think her dad remember us?"

"James? I don't know, we'll find out soon enough" Sam said and took one last bite before throwing some cash on the table. "Let's go"

-

Dean rang the doorbell and only had the chance to look at Sam for a quick moment before James opened the door and looked a little confused when he saw them.

"Hey, you remember us?" Dean asked and he nodded.

"Yes, Sam and Dean right?" He said and looked from Sam to Dean.

"Yeah, we're here about Jamie" Sam said. "We were investigating the disappearing of the other children and saw in the paper that she disappeared"

"Investigating? Are you like FBI or something?"

"Yeah" Dean said, he really didn't want to lie to James, and he could see that Sam didn't want to either.

"Okay, come inside" James said and the boys walked inside the house and Summer and her mom was coming down the stairs, they looked like they hadn't slept all night.

"James, who was at the door?" The mother asked and when Summer saw them and Dean waved at her, her face lit up.

"Dean!" She said and ran towards them. "Sam!"

"Hey Summer" Dean said and ruffled her hair.

"What are you doing here?" She asked happily.

Sam bent down and looked into her eyes. "We're here because of what happened to your brother"

"What are you gonna do?" She asked confused.

"We're gonna try to find out what happened" Dean said and looked from Summer to her mom who was still standing like a question mark and James noticed and turned to her.

"Honey, this is Sam and Dean, they're from the FBI" James said as Sam stood back up.

"The Sam and Dean that you met on the plane to Ohio?" She asked and James nodded.

"Summer talked a lot about you" She said and reached out her hand. "I'm Kelly"

"Hi, nice to meet you" Sam said and Dean smiled at her.

"Are you two together now?" Summer asked and looked hopefully up at them.

Dean and Sam looked from Summer to each other and both of them swallowed before Dean said:

"Summer, we're _brothers_" That wasn't a lie at least.

"So you keep on saying" She said.

"Sorry" James said. "Why don't you come into the living room?"

Sam and Dean followed James and Kelly into the living room and Summer followed them.

"When was it you last saw Jamie?" Sam asked.

"Yesterday afternoon, he was upstairs playing with Summer and then we heard them scream and when we got up he was gone" Kelly said with tears in her eyes, which made Summer sad.

"Why don't you go upstairs and play sweetie?" James said to Summer who shook her head.

"She's been a little afraid of being alone" He explained and Dean felt bad for her.

"It's okay Summer, I can come play with you" He said and stood up from the couch, Sam was a little surprised by it. Summer looked happy and took Dean by his hand.

"Come on" She said.

"Is it okay if I ask her some questions?" Dean asked and both Kelly and James nodded before Dean and Summer disappeared out of the bedroom and they went upstairs.

"Didn't you live in Ohio?" Sam asked and both of them nodded again.

"My uncle died about a month ago, and I inherited this house so we decided to move here" Kelly said.

"We have just lived here a couple of weeks and both the kids loves it, and I know he didn't ran away" Kelly continued. "You should have seen Summer's face when we got to their room, she was terrified" She started crying and got a tissue from her pocket.

"What did she see?" Sam asked.

"She can't remember, the doctor said its usual when someone experiences something shocking" James said.

-

"Oh, I remember this" Dean said and picked up Summer's doll up from the floor and she nodded happily as she started brushing another doll's hair.

"Summer, what did you see?" Dean asked her. "When you're brother disappeared I mean"

"I don't know" Summer said. "I don't remember"

Dean looked at her questiongly, he wasn't sure if he believed her.

"Are you and Sam together?" She asked again.

"Summer I've already told you that we're brothers" Dean sighed and tried to find a way to explain it to her. "Can you even imagine being in love with Jamie?"

"No, he's a boy I can get lice" She said with a grimace and Dean chuckled. "You kissed him"

"I know I did" Dean sighed and even though everything had turned out okay, he really regretted it in this moment. Then Dean remembered what Sam had told him after they got back together:

'_If we ever meet Summer again, remind me to thank her'_

"Hey Sum?" Dean said and she smiled by her new nickname. "Thanks"

She looked weirdly at him. "For what?" She asked and Dean didn't answer, he just smiled at her and ruffled her hair.

"You're weird" She said and Dean looked at her.

"I am _not_" He said defensive, he was actually defensive himself towards a little girl.

"Well just so you know, you are very cute together" She said "Like Ken and Barbie" And Dean started laughing.

"Sam's Barbie right?" he asked.

"Hey Dean" Sam said as he got inside the room. "I think we have everything we need"

"Ehh, okay" Dean said and got up from his spot on the floor but Summer tugged on his jeans.

"No you can't leave already" She said.

"We have to Summer, if we're gonna find out what happened to your brother" Sam said and Dean stroked his hand over her head and once again was Sam was surprised by how gentle he was with her.

"Bye kiddo" He said and they went out of the room, but Summer followed them downstairs, still afraid of being alone.

James and Kelly got Dean's phone number and then they walked outside, when Dean was sure that they wasn't watching them from the window he couldn't help but give Sam's hand a little squeeze and Sam looked at him. "Let's go Barbie" Dean said. "And by the way I said thank you to Summer"

"What?" Sam said as he got into the passenger seat and Dean followed him through his own door.

"Relax Sammy, not embarrassed are you?" Dean joked and Sam leaned over and kissed him and muttered 'no' against Dean's lips.

-

**I don't know what came over me, but when I was writing this chapter I suddenly stopped liking wincest as much, just like that x] But I will continue the story for your sakes of course! : ) And I don't think I will stop writing it, because it's a lot of fun ! :P**


	10. Chapter 10

"Hey Sam, I've been thinking" Dean said as he was sitting on the bed and Sam turned around and looked at him.

"Well, that can't be good" Sam teased.

"Shut up, it's just that this doesn't seem very supernatural to me" Dean said. "Usually these cases doesn't show any forced entry or anything like that, but in Summer and Jamie's room the window was broken and in one of the other homes someone had broken the lock on the front door"

"I know, but we still need to find out what happened" Sam said and looked over at Dean.

"Yeah, poor Summer" Dean said.

"Okay, the last time we saw Summer you were so annoyed by her you almost punched her and now you are acting totally different" Sam said and Dean frowned an eyebrow.

"Her brother is missing" He answered.

"Yeah, I'm aware of that, but still" Sam said. "You're usually not this… Ehh… Connected to the kids we're working with"

"Since my stupid ass little brother goes missing all the time I know how she feels" Dean joked and Sam just cocked an eyebrow at him.

"That's not it"

"Fine, believe me or not, your choice" Dean said and raised his shoulders. "So what do we do first?"

"We should get to the local sheriff department and get the case files from this disappearing too, since we already got the other ones"

"Right, I don't like him" Dean said.

"Because he said you were short?"

"First of all he didn't say I was short… He said I was short to be a FBI agent" Dean said and looked down at the floor, making Sam grin.

"Like he had no respect you know? And anyway, I just got a bad feeling about the guy"

"Yeah right" Sam said, not very convinced. "We still need those files, that means we have to talk to him"

"Yeah-Yeah" Dean said and once got up from the bed and looked at Sam. "You coming or what?" He said impatiently.

"Yeah, just wait a sec, Jesus" Sam said and shut his lap top closed before getting up from the chair.

-

"Hello again sheriff" Sam said as they entered the sheriff's office.

"Hey agents" Sheriff Morris greeted. "So you're here for the files we have from the disappearing with the Tanner kid?"

"Yes" Dean said and Morris looked _down_ at him.

"Here it is" The sheriff said and handed Dean a thin file. "I still can't see why the FBI is so interested in some missing kids?"

"We suspect that the kidnappers are connected to something bigger" Dean said and the sheriff looked curiously at him as he wanted him to continue. "The rest is confidential" Dean said and it felt good denying the sheriff information, even though he didn't have the info himself.

"Alright" The sheriff said, and Dean winked up at Sam who just looked annoyed at him.

"Dean, give him a break" Sam whispered.

"It's top secret for everyone who is…" Dean said. "Well, you can say, lower down the food chain, just except it's the chain for us crime solvers"

Sam sighed by Dean's bad explanation and his choice of words.

The sheriff snorted and Sam thanked him for the file before they walked outside from the office.

-

"These files don't say much, whoever broke in was wearing gloves because there were no prints and nobody saw the guy and Summer can't remember anything" Dean said. "The only thing the police has found out from the information from the four disappearing is that it's a man and a neighbor from the second disappearing saw someone leaving in a white minivan which had stolen plates" Dean said as he sat down on the edge of the bed,

"So we're looking for a man that's driving a white minivan?" Sam asked. "Well that narrows it down" He said sarcastically.

"Yeah, but we have caught other _things_ with less to go on" Dean said.

"Yes, but they were _things_ and then we could find out what exactly they were and _then _we could track them down and kill them" Sam answered.

"Don't be so negative Sammy"

"I'm just-"

"Sam" Dean interrupted him and held up a finger.

"I'm just saying-"

"Sam" Dean said again and tilted her finger a little bit.

"I'mjustsayingthat_**it**_canbehard" Sam said fast and caught his breath and it took some time for Dean to realize what he said.

"It sucks, I know" Dean said and lay down on his back on the bed and splayed his arm over his eyes and soon Sam sat down next to him and Dean took his arm away and looked up at him.

"What?" He asked.

"Nothing" Sam answered innocently as he bit on his bottom lip.

"Sammy?" Dean asked with a cocked eyebrow and a halfway smile on his lips.

"You wanna tell me why you're being so nice to Summer?" He asked and started trailing his fingertips over one of Dean's arms.

"I've already told you Sam" Dean answered as he watched Sam's fingers.

"I know you have" Sam said with his still innocent voice. "You want to tell me the truth this time?"

"I did tell you the truth" Dean lied.

"No you didn't, is it because of mom?" Sam asked and met Dean's eyes.

"No Sammy, it's not about that" Dean sighed.

"Okay, then what is it?" Sam said as he could see that Dean wasn't lying and he continued trailing his fingertips along Dean's arm, but Dean grabbed him by the wrist.

"Sam, it's nothing special" he said and let Sam's arm fall to the side of his hip. "And by the way, the smooth talking isn't going to work on me" He said with a wink.

"Fine, just lie to me again, even though you said that you wouldn't" Sam said, he didn't seem sad or mad at all. But he sounded more hopeful.

"Sorry Sam" Dean said, not a very convincing apology as he placed his arms behind his head. "Now let's start the head cracking"

"And what were you thinking we should do?"

"I don't know, we could check everyone who drives a white minivan in the area?" Dean said.

"The police have already done that Dean, they didn't find any suspicious" Sam said with a sigh.

"That was them this is us, I am sure we can find something that _sheriff Morris_ couldn't" Dean said confident. "We are specialists Sam"

"We '_specialize'_ in catching and killing monsters Dean, you know: Ghosts, demons, witches?"

"So then this should be piece of cake, come on" Dean said as the optimist he was being.

"Okay, there are two owners of a minivan in this area" Sam said and opened the police files "Alan Peterson who is 37 years old and lives alone just a few blocks from here and then we have Ronald Adams who lives with his wife Jenny about a 10 minutes car ride from here"

"Let's go then" Dean said and got up from the bed and Sam just sighed, but he followed Dean out the door.


	11. Chapter 11

"Hello, we're from the FBI" Sam said as he and Dean held up their badges "Can we talk to you for a second?"

Alan looked up and down them "Do I have a choice?" He asked grumpy.

"Not really" Dean said.

"Is this because of my car?"He asked and Sam and Dean both nodded.

"Yes it is, can we come in" Sam asked and Dean walked past Alan.

"And before you ask, no, you don't have a choice" He said with a smug smile on his lips.

"This is so stupid, just because I have a minivan it means I have kidnapped those damned kids?" Alan said grumpy and sat down in his chair as Dean and Sam started hesitantly at the coach before sitting down.

"You didn't like the kids?" Sam asked and glanced at Dean.

"I only knew the one that lived down the street here"

"Marcus?"

"Yeah, something like that, and he was a little trouble maker, he stole apples from my garden" Alan said.

"I see" Sam continued and started writing it down on his notepad.

"I did not kidnap those kids; I do not them near my property and certainly not in my house!" Alan said.

"We don't know if the kids are still alive" Dean said accusingly.

"If you're not going to arrest me I would like you to leave" Alan answered and got up from his chair, but the boys didn't move.

"We still have more questions so you can sit back down Mr. Peterson" Dean ordered.

"Fine"

"Do you know when the kids disappeared?" Sam asked.

"Yes, it was in the newspaper and no I do not have an alibi because I was here" He said.

"Right" Dean said and looked over at Sam.

"Was there anything else then?"

"What about your car, has it been stolen?"

"No, I can hear it if anyone had taken it" Alan said and once again got up from his chair and Sam and Dean did the same thing.

"We might have more questions for you later" Dean said as he and Sam walked out the door which was slammed closed behind them.

"Ugh, that guy was a total ass" Dean said and Sam happily agreed.

"Next stop: The Adams residence" Sam said and nodded towards the car. Dean walked around it and climbed in on the driver side and Sam climbed in on the other side, and got a cheesy grin from Dean before he started the car.

-

"We're from the FBI, we would like to ask you some questions about the disappearing of the 4 children that was kidnapped by someone in a minivan" Dean said, still grumpy because of the attitude from Alan.

"Okay, come on in" The woman in the doorway said.

"Thank you, are you Jenny Adams?" Sam asked.

"Yes I am" She said happily and leaded them into the kitchen. "You want something to drink?"

"No thanks" Dean answered and looked curiously around the room as they sat down at the table with her.

"I heard about the kids, it's so sad" She said. "We moved here because it seemed like such a quiet neighborhood to raise our children if we decided to have some one day"

"Yes it is" Sam said. "Can I ask you where your husband is?"

"I think he's in the garage, he loves working on old car parts and putting them together into a new car" She said and sighed and Dean grinned. "I can go get him"

Jenny got up from her chair and walked out the kitchen and Sam and Dean looked at each other.

"Definitely doesn't seem like someone who would kidnap children" Sam said low, to be sure that no one would be able to hear them.

"No, but we can't rule out anyone yet" Dean answered and suddenly Jenny was back in the kitchen with her husband.

"This is my husband Roland" She said and Roland held out his hand and Sam shook it.

"Is this about the car? I told you we wouldn't need it, but Jenny here wants to have kids someday" He said and placed a kiss on the top of her head.

"You want it too"

"Sure do"

Dean coughed loudly as he intentionally interrupted their moment.

"Sorry" Roland apologized and sat back down. "We'll tell you anything you need to know"

"Do you know when the kidnapping took place?"

"Yes, it what it says in the papers were true?" He asked and got a nod from both Winchesters. "We were home sleeping"

"Okay" Sam said and noted it down.

"I hope you find out who did it, or else we are going to have to move" Jenny said. "We can't raise a family if it isn't safe here"

Suddenly Dean's phone rang and he held up a finger. "Excuse me" He said and got up from his chair after a curious look from Sam.

-

"Thank you for everything, we have to get going" Dean said when he returned to the kitchen and nodded towards Sam who got up from his chair.

-

"Who called?" Sam asked.

"It was James who wondered if we'd found anything"

"We were there yesterday" Sam said as he got inside the car.

"I know, but they are going crazy just sitting around and waiting" Dean said with a sigh as he put the key in the car and turned and they heard the well known sound from the engine.

"So are we going back to the motel?" Sam asked hopefully as he was tired and really wanted to take a shower.

"Just have to make one last stop by the sheriff's department" Dean said and Sam sighed.

-

"Hello again sheriff" Dean said as they entered his office.

"What can I do for you?" Sheriff Morris asked.

"Are Alan Peterson and the Adams the only suspects you have in this case?" Dean asked.

"Mostly just Peterson" The sheriff answered.

"Why?" Sam asked.

"Have you met them?" Morris asked.

"Yes we have, but you can't rule out the Adams just because they are nicer" Sam said honest.

"Well, all I'm saying is that Alan Peterson hates kids as I'm sure you've noticed, while the Adams wants to have children of their own, but they can't"

"What do you mean?" Dean asked curiously.

"The wife has some sort of medical problem so they can't have any children, I think they're trying to adopt now"

"Huh" Sam said.

"That's all, thanks" Dean said and head out the door with Sam behind him.

"Can we go back to the motel now?" Sam asked and Dean nodded.


	12. Chapter 12

Dean twisted and turned in his bed, his entire body shaking as terrifying voices filled his dreams, or _nightmares._

Sam came out from the bathroom with a pair of sweatpants and a T-shirt on and immediately heard the muffle sounds coming from Dean as he looked at him in the bed. He sighed deeply as he walked over to the bed and started shaking him slightly.

"Dean, wake up!" He said and Dean sat up so quickly so it was almost so he hit Sam's head. Dean met Sam's sad eyes and sighed as he brushed some sweat from his forehead.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked.

"Don't give me that hurt puppy look Sam" Dean said and ignored his question as he was catching his breath.

"I'm worried about you" Sam said and placed a palm at Dean's shoulder.

"Don't be" Dean said and once again looked into Sam's eyes and he realized something and pressed his lips to Sam's, Sam who was completely taken by surprise just froze and when Dean broke apart he mumbled:

"I gotta head out for a while"

"What?" Sam asked confused "Why?"

"Just need to take care of some stuff" He mumbled as he put on his jacket.

"I'll come with you" Sam said needing as he was worried about Dean and Dean could see it in his facial expression.

"Okay, come on" He said and went out the door.

-

"I need to talk to Summer" Dean said the instant James opened the door, Sam looked questiongly at him, he still didn't know why they had driven here.

"Ehh, okay sure" James said. "She's upstairs in her room with Kelly"

Dean gave a quick nod and walked past him and up the stair and James looked at Sam to wonder what they were doing here, but Sam just raised and dropped his shoulder since he had no idea himself.

"I need to talk to Summer" Dean repeated himself once he reached Summer and Jamie's bedroom and Kelly looked up at him and then back at Summer who was quietly drawing a picture of a flower, James was soon standing behind Dean and gave Kelly a nod, so she got up from her spot on the floor and walked out of the room and let Dean inside.

"Hey Summer" Dean said as he sat down on the floor in front of Summer.

"Hi" She said low "Are you here to play?"

"No, do you remember what happened to your brother?" He asked and she shook her head.

"Sum, if you know what happened you have to tell me" Dean said, but she shook her head again.

"Summer, do you remember when we were on the plane and I said something happened to me that changed me?"

Summer nodded and looked up at him, leaving her crayons on the floor.

"Well, that was something that scared me and I lied to my brother about it because… Well, mostly because I didn't really want to hurt him unnecessary" Dean said and took a deep breath. "But I also didn't tell him about it because if I did then I had to relive it myself"

Sam looked at him from the door opening, unaware of what Dean had felt. He knew that what happened to Dean in Hell had practically broken him, but what he was telling Summer now he didn't know.

"It's okay to be scared Summer, but we need your help if we're gonna find your brother" Dean said and before he knew what was happening a crying Summer had jumped into his arms and was sobbing into his chest.

"It's okay" Dean said soothingly and Sam was surprised by what he was saying and doing, like it was his own little girl he was comforting.

"I saw him, he took Jamie" She said in a hysterical cry. "And Jamie cried, but I was scared and I-I"

Dean took a gentle hold of Summer's shoulders and broke their hug as he looked straight into her eyes.

"Summer, who was it that took Jamie?"

"The man- The man" She sobbed "The man who lives with the nice lady that always makes us cookies"

"Ronald Adams?" James suddenly asked and Dean turned around and realized that James, Kelly and _Sam _had listened to what he had said. "Are you sure sweetie?"

Summer nodded and cried even more.

"Thank you Summer, thank you" Dean said and James and Kelly went into the room and hugged their daughter.

"We will find your brother" Sam said and he and Dean walked out of the room.

"Let's go" Dean said and almost ran down the stairs, out the door and to the car.

-

"Open the door!" Dean yelled as he banged the door to the Adam's house with his fist.

"Dean…" Sam said.

"FBI, open the damn door!" Dean yelled again, not listening to whatever Sam was about to say.

"Dean!"

"What?" Dean asked in a pissed off voice, even though he wasn't mad at Sam.

"The door is open" He said and pointed at the door knob.

"Oh" Dean said and turned the door knob and opening the door. "I knew that"

"Ronald?" He called once he got inside. "Kelly?"

"Why are all the lights out?" Sam asked and followed Dean into the living room, suddenly they heard the door slam shut, and a 'Ugh' sound escaped Sam's lips, when Dean turned around he saw Sam laying unconscious on the floor with Kelly standing over him with a baseball bat in her hand and a wicked smile around her lips, and that was the last thing Dean saw before everything went black before his eyes.

-

**So now I guess you want to know what happens next don't yah? ; ) If you R&R I will be nice and hurry up with the next chapter (A) I love blackmailing ^^**


	13. Chapter 13

Dean groaned as he woke up with a terrible headache, it was even worse than the time when had had gotten drunk in the middle of the day and Sam had confessed what _he thought_ Dean felt about him. Dean could feel his wrist burning slightly because he was handcuffed to a pipe.

"Sam?" Dean asked on reflex and he turned his head and saw that Sam was sitting right beside him.

"Finally" Sam sighed.

"What the hell?" Dean asked and looked around the dark room that he was pretty sure was the basement of the house.

"They knocked us out" Sam said. "You were out for almost an hour"

"At least I wasn't the one who got knocked out by the skinny housewife" Dean snorted.

"She's stronger than she looks okay?" Sam hissed and looked over at Dean and could see a small stream of blood pouring down from his head and over his forehead.

"Dean, you're bleeding" He said and his voice changed into worry.

"I'm okay" Dean said.

"What are we going to do?" Dean heard a small and scared voice coming from the corner from the basement.

"It's the kids" Sam said and Dean cocked an eyebrow towards him. "They're alive"

"Ehh, it's okay kids" Dean said. "We'll get you out of here"

"How? You're stuck here too" Another small voice said, as Dean's eyes got more used to the dark he could see some images of the kids in the other side of the room.

"We'll figure something out" Dean said and lowered his voice so only Sam could hear him. "Do you think James called the sheriff?"

"Probably not since we were going to take care of it, since he thinks we're from FBI" Sam said grumpy before they heard the basement door being opened and the lights were being turned on as Kelly and Ronald walked down the stairs.

Dean could see everything clearly now, including the kids, two girls and two boys sitting inside _cages _on the other side of the room.

"Why did you do this?" Sam asked.

"It's obvious Sammy" Dean said and the Adam's looked at him.

"Is it now?" Kelly asked.

"Let me guess" Dean said "Since you can't have any kids of your own, you kidnap some instead?"

"Do you really think it's fair that we can't have any children?" Kelly said.

"Those who had these kids can get new ones" Ronald continued.

"We always wanted 2 boys and 2 girls" Kelly said.

"Sick bastards" Dean murmured and got awarded with a strong hit straight to his cheek from Ronald, he spit out some blood and smiled wickedly up at them, being Dean and all.

"What about us, huh?" Dean asked. "We're a little too old to be adopted against our will, lady"

"Then I guess you'll just have to die" Kelly said and some of the kids started crying by pure fare.

"Every time someone wants to kill us, it's always you who gives them the idea or it's your fault" Sam hissed.

"Shut up" Dean said. "Why are you so freaking pissed?" He asked, not bothering about the kidnappers/murderers that were standing in front of them.

"Because we are going to get killed" Sam said.

"If I got a nickel every time we were in that situation" Dean said and tilted his head to the side.

"You are so stupid" Sam said.

"Shut up" Ronald said. "We don't have time to listen to you to fight all day"

"Then just let us go" Sam suggested and as well as Dean, he got a punch from Ronald, just towards his jaw instead.

"Hey!" Dean yelled and looked over at Sam who was coughing up blood.

"See honey?" Kelly said as she placed an arm around Ronald's waist. "They do care about each other"

Sam and Dean gave each other a mixed expression look.

"Let's go and get the dinner sweetie" Ronald said. "I'm sure the kids are starving" And with that they walked back up the stairs and turned off the lights.

"Freaking psychopaths" Dean whispered and he could see that Sam nodded in agreement. "You okay?"

Sam nodded again. "Yeah, I'm fine" he answered "You?"

"I'll be better once we get this handcuffs off" He said and started to turn around to get inside his pocket.

"What are you doing?" Sam asked.

"You should have learned by now Sammy" Dean said and pulled out a pocket knife and held it up.

"Hurry before they get back with the food" Sam said.

"Stop nagging me bitch, or I'm gonna leave your ass down here" Dean said as he tried breaking the lock on the cuffs and eventually got it open.

"Ha-ha, freedom!" Dean said proudly as he rubbed his wrist.

"Good for _you_" Sam said sarcastically and held up his own chained arm as Dean started tangling with it.

"Look what we brought sweethearts!" Kelly suddenly said as the lights were once again turned on and she and Ronald came downstairs with some plates, Dean tried to hurry up with getting off Sam's handcuff's but they noticed.

"Are you trying to break out?" Kelly asked in a _way _to nice voice that sounded creepy.

"Yeah, so if you wouldn't mind?" Dean asked in his usual cocky voice as Ronald came towards him and tried to hit him but Dean grabbed him by the wrist and hit him across his face.

"Kill him dear!" Kelly shouted as the plates fell to the floor.

"My pleasure darling" Ronald answered as he drew a big kitchen knife from his pocket and grinned wickedly.

"Take this and get the hell out of that fucking handcuff!" Dean said and threw his pocket knife to Sam as he battled Ronald for the kitchen knife.

"How can you do this?!" He heard Kelly screaming. "How can you try to take away our children!?"

"They're not your kids!" Dean said between gritted teeth as he got a punch in his jaw and a cut across his stomach.

"FUCK!" Dean yelled, not caring one bit that the kids got scared and started crying as he hit Ronald hard enough for him to lose the knife so it fell to the floor and jumped on to his stomach to catch it, but Kelly got it first.

"You take care of him sweetie" She told Ronald and pointed at Dean. "And I'll take care of him" Then she started walking towards Sam, who was desperately trying to open the locks now, since he didn't manage he started waving with the small pocket knife, with no use as Kelly knocked it away with her knife.

"Get away from him, bitch!" Dean yelled and his big brother protective instincts worked in an amazing way as he managed to knock Ronald unconsciousness as he limped over to Kelly and got her away from Sam.

"I usually don't hit girls but…" He said and grabbed her by the wrist as she tried to stab him and then punched her unconsciousness as well. "I can make an exception for you" He looked down at Sam.

"Are you okay Sammy?" He asked while breathing heavily.

"Sure, I'm not the one who has a cut wound across my stomach" He said and tilted his head towards Dean.

"I'll live" Dean said and looked down at Sam who smiled weakly up at him, Dean returned the small smile before went over to the kids. "It's okay now, you're safe and we're gonna get you home" He looked around the room. "Do you know where the keys are?"

"The lady has them in her apron pocket" One of the boys said and Dean turned his attention to him.

"Are you Jamie?" Dean asked and he nodded.

"You look a lot like your dad" Dean said as he walked over to Kelly and got the keys out from her apron and got the kids out from their cages and then he saw a small key and realized it was the key to the handcuffs and he walked over to Sam and all the kids followed him.

"Here you go" Dean said as he got the key inside the lock and turned it and heard a 'snap' of the lock as it opened.

"Thanks" Sam said and rubbed his sore wrist with his other hand. "Are you okay?" He asked the kids and all of them nodded shakily.

"Let's get you out of here and call the police to take care of them" Sam said and pointed towards the bodies.

"Or we can just take care of them ourselves right now" Dean muttered low so just Sam could hear him, he just cocked an eyebrow towards him and sighed.


	14. Chapter 14

"There's the sheriff" Dean said as he and Sam was standing in front of the Adam's house with the kids.

Sam nodded as the sheriff and some other police men got out from their cars. "Where are they?" The sheriff asked.

"Downstairs in the basement" Sam said "Knocked out cold"

The sheriff didn't ask anything else, he just signalized to the other policemen to go and get them before he bend over to talk to the kids. "Your parents are on their way" He said before he turned his attention back to Sam and Dean. "You want to get a ride to the hospital?" He asked Dean as he looked at the blood on his T-shirt.

"I'm fine" Dean answered as he placed a palm over the cut wound across his stomach.

"Maybe we should just get you to the hospital, I think you need stitches" Sam said affectionate as he was.

"I said I'm fine, I am _not_ lying and I would rather go back to the motel and get a good night sleep before we drive to our next gig, okay? " Dean said and started walking towards the car, but stopped and looked back at the kids, they still looked terrified and he couldn't help but feel a pain deep inside his stomach like he knew how they felt.

But then he saw two cars coming down the road and parked outside the house and he saw parents that ran towards two of the kids and he felt better, like he knew the kids were going to be okay.

"Come on Dean, I'll drive" Sam said and placed a hand on his back; Dean blinked a few times and nodded as he opened the car door on the passenger side.

-

Dean groaned as Sam helped him to bandage up the cut wound on his stomach, it wasn't as bad as it looks so Sam was finally convinced that he didn't need stitches after all.

"Sorry" Sam murmured as he tightened the bandage around his waist, Dean didn't reply as his mind was wandering other places.

"I know you heard what I said to Summer" Dean said low, but Sam could still hear him.

"Yeah I know" Sam answered, and glanced up at him. "And it's understandable that you didn't wanted to relive it Dean"

"I know, but I shouldn't have lied to you" Dean whispered. "You said you weren't going to push me about it when I told you I remembered what happened to me in the pit, so I shouldn't have lied to you about not remembering in the first place because you wouldn't have made me talk about it anyway"

"Stop blaming yourself for everything Dean" Sam said as he finished putting on the bandage and sat straight up next to Dean. "But I'm glad you told me what happened" He said with a small smile on his lips.

"Okay, awkward chick flick moment" Dean said and tried to think about something else to talk about.

"Let's go to bed, I'm tired" Sam said and crawled himself onto the other side of the bed and got under the covers.

"Yeah" Dean agreed as he went to get a bottle of water, he took a few sips before putting it back into the mini bar refrigerator and walked over to the bed and laid down next to Sam.

"Hey Sammy?" Dean asked and tilted his head down to look at Sam, who was laying with his head smooched down into the mattress instead of using the pillow.

"Mhm" Was all Sam answered without opening his eyes.

"Are you okay?" Dean asked and Sam lifted his head up from the mattress.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, are you feeling okay?" Dean asked again. "Your head and all?"

Sam puffed and sighed as once and it came out as a weird whimpering sound. "Yes Dean, I'm fine"

"Okay… Okay" Dean answered as Sam cuddled his face into the mattress again and smiled into it as he felt Dean's arm around his shoulder and he moved into the warmth of Dean's body like it was a reflex.

Dean laughed slightly when Sam used his chest like a pillow, he was such a girl, but he decided not to comment on that right now, instead he had another plan figured out.

-

"Dean?" Sam asked the moment he woke up, and he looked up to see that he was still sleeping, so he decided he didn't needed to wake him up just yet as he laid his head back on Dean's chest, just over the bandage and started trailing his middle finger over stomach, where the bandage were.

Sam started grinning when he saw that Dean was smiling in his sleep.

"Kelly…" Dean whispered with a smile on his face and Sam immediately looked up at him, he was still sleeping.

"_Kelly? As in Summer's mom Kelly?" _Sam thought to himself and looked at Dean's smile grew wider.

"Kelly" Dean whispered again and Sam raised his head from Dean's chest and just looked down at him and shook his arm.

"Hey Dean, time to get up!"

"Wha-What?" Dean asked sleepily as he rubbed his eyes with his knuckles. "No, I had this great dream"

"About what?" Sam asked with a cocked eyebrow.

"It was... Nothing" Dean giggled, he actually _giggled._

-

"I'll have pancakes with bacon on the side and I guess he'll have…." Dean started to order breakfast, but Sam cut him off.

"Cheese omelet" Sam said and handed the waiter the menu and Dean looked shocked at him.

"No scrambled eggs today?" Dean asked curiously and got a nod from Sam. "But you're obsessed with them"

"Well today I wanted an omelet instead, okay?" Sam said grumpy.

"Fine, so I was thinking that maybe we should stop by Summer's house to say goodbye before we take off" Dean said.

"Off course you were" Sam said and Dean cocked an eyebrow at him and just got another grumpy look by Sam and then Dean started laughing.

"What?" Sam asked and looked weirdly at him.

"It's just that you got even grumpier than I thought you would" Dean said.

"What are you talking about?" Sam asked.

"This morning, I wasn't asleep man" Dean said and laughed again "I was just messing with you"

Sam grit his teeth before saying "You are such a jerk"

"I was just taking you back for that whole…" He started and then lowered his voice so only Sam could hear him. "That whole bondage joke you pulled the other day"

Sam just looked at him and Dean grinned. "Besides, it was fun watching you squirm"

"I was not squirming" Sam said when the waiter came with the breakfast they had ordered.

"Thanks" Sam muttered when he got his omelet.

"You want scrambled eggs instead don't you?" Dean asked with a laugh.

"No, I can eat this" Sam said, not very convincing.

"Your choice man" Dean said as he started digging down his pancakes.

"But maybe we should go and say goodbye to the Tanners" Sam said and Dean shrugged.

"Oh, so _now_ you want to say goodbye to them?"

"Yeah, you know Kelly's pretty hot" Sam joked and Dean threw a piece of bacon at him.

"Did you just throw food in my face?"

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't" Dean answered and smirked at him, and Sam couldn't help but laugh by Dean's childish behavior, it was cute after all.


	15. Chapter 15

"Hey" Dean said when Kelly answered the door. "We just came to say…" But before he could finish the sentence Kelly had already flung her arms around him and was hugging him.

"Thank you, thank you so much" She said and then let go of her death grip and hugged Sam as well.

"No problem, it's what we do" Dean said as Kelly smiled embarrassingly over her actions.

"Come in, please" She said and stepped aside in the doorway and let them inside; they nodded and walked into the house.

"James and the kids are upstairs, come with me" She said and walked up the stairs with Sam and Dean following her.

"You saw the way she jumped me?" Dean whispered with a dangerous sparkle in his eyes and Sam just sighed.

"Hey, look who's here" Kelly said as she entered the children's bedroom.

"Hey there" Sam said and waved when he entered, Dean just sighed and wanted to get the whole thing over with, he didn't know why but there was something about Summer that brought out something in him.

"Hey!" Summer squealed happily and waved with her Barbie.

"Hello" Dean said and winked playfully at her; James got up from the side of Jamie's bed and shook both of the Winchester boy's hands.

"Thank you" He said and Dean nodded. "How did you do it, the disappearing started 3 weeks ago and the police have been on it since then and then you two come along and solve the case and find the kids in a couple of days, how did you do it?"

"You want to know the truth?" Dean asked and Kelly and James nodded and Dean lowered his voice so the kids wouldn't hear them.

"It's because we don't believe in the best in people, at least I don't" Dean said and Sam sighed, not because his brother was hopeless, but because he was right.

"Dean, Sam, come look!" Summer said happily and held up one of her newest drawings, they came closer and saw it was the two of them dressed as superheroes.

"Nice one Sum" Dean said and then looked over at Jamie who was lying in his bed. "Hey there champ, you look better"

He nodded with a small smile on his lips, being stuck in a cage in a basement couldn't have been the most enjoying field trip he'd been on.

"You were really brave back there" Sam said and smiled down at him and Sam could see that his face lit up and he felt proud.

"That's my boy" James said and tugged an arm around Kelly's waist and smiled over at Jamie. "We'll go and get you some soup" And with that they were out the door.

"You want to know a secret Jamie?" Summer asked in a whisper, but Summer was known for not being very discreet and Sam and Dean could hear her, Jamie nodded as Summer leant in closer and so did Sam and Dean, hoping they could hear what she said, curious as they were.

"Sam and Dean are really in love with each other, but you can't tell anyone because Dean is embarrassed about it"

"That's not true, why won't she believe me?" Dean whined.

"Oh geez, I can't think of any reason" Sam said sarcastically and rolled his eyes.

"Did you just say 'geez'?" Dean asked with a raised eyebrow and Sam just sighed.

"Anyway, we really have to get going now" Dean said and Sam nodded in agreement.

"No, but- but" Summer said. "Can't you stay for a little while?"

"I'm sorry, we have to go and… Work somewhere else" Sam said.

"Oh, okay then" Summer said with a sad voice, Jamie was still quiet.

James and Kelly returned with a bowl of soup and handed it to Jamie. "It's hot" Kelly said and Jamie nodded.

"We have to get going" Sam said and James and Kelly nodded and shook their hands.

"Thank you, again" Kelly said and James nodded a thank you himself.

"Don't mention it" Dean said modestly.

"Bye Summer, bye Jamie" Sam said and waved at them, Summer got up from the edge of Jamie's bed and hugged his legs.

"Yeah, bye Summer" Dean said and patted her on the head like she was a dog that had just done something good.

"Goodbye Dean" Summer said and held her arms up in an invitation for Dean to bend down so she could hug him.

Dean sighed and rolled his eyes to Sam before bending down and Summer jumped into his arms with such force that he fell back onto the floor.

"Okay" Dean said and carefully placed his hands on her back and looked up at Sam who was grinning just a little too much of satisfaction which made Dean sigh.

"Why can't you stay here?" Summer said as she broke the hug and looked hopefully at him and then up at Sam, it was unbelievable how much Summer had gotten attached to Dean, especially after he had given her that speech.

"Because we have to work" Dean said and even though she was cute, he thought she could be a little _too much_

"But-" Summer started but James cut her off.

"No Summer, they have their own life to live" He said and Dean ruffled her hair and got up from the floor.

"But it doesn't matter as long as their together because Dean is Sam's life; he said it on the plane" Summer argued and Dean rolled his eyes again and looked madly over at Sam.

"She's got a killer memory" Sam whispered.

"They're family sweetie" Kelly said "Just like me and daddy can't live without you and your brother and just like you love Jamie and he loves you"

"That's right!" Dean said with a huge, stupid grin on his face "Without all the emotional stuff"

"Oh, I didn't think of it like that" Summer said as a light ball had just lit in the inside of her head and Sam and Dean sighed very deeply, that was what they had tried to explain to her since the first time they had met her.

"Anyway, we _really_ have to get going" Sam said and Dean nodded in agreement.

"Okay, okay" Summer said disappointed. "Maybe I'll see you later?"

"Not if I can prevent it" Dean whispered to Sam.

"Maybe" Sam said and waved down at her and Jamie.

"Bye, let's go Sam" Dean said after gotten another thank you from James and Kelly.

-

The stereo was playing "Hot blooded" by Foreigner, and Dean was happily drumming his hands against the steering wheel with the rhythm of the song.

"_That's why, I'm hot blooded, check it and see" _Dean murmured with the music and Sam looked over at him with a stupid smirk around his lips.

"What?" Dean asked without looking at him.

"Nothing" Sam answered

"Okay, we need to lay down some ground rules" Dean said and held his finger up, still not looking at Sam.

"Number one: No weird looks or anything, especially not in public"

"Fine" Sam agreed.

"Number two: NO nicknames"

"What kind of nicknames?" Sam asked curiously.

"You know; Baby, sweetheart and stuff like that"

"Okay"

"Except that you can call me handsome" Dean said with a smirk around his lips.

"Yeah, awesome" Sam said sarcastically "Anything else now?"

"Rule 3"

"Okay, so I guess there's more" Sam said.

"I need to have privacy" Dean said, he was still paying more attention to the road than to Sam.

"Since when?" Sam asked with a raised eyebrow and then Dean turned around and raised his own eyebrow.

"Since always" He answered and Sam just raised and dropped his shoulder.

"If you say so"

"One last rule…" Dean said and Sam sighed.

"Yeah?"

"When you're trying on clothes, don't ask me if you look fat in it" Dean said with a laugh and Sam snorted.

"That goes both way, just as you know" Sam answered.

"Bitch"

"Jerk"


	16. Chapter 16

**I haven't gotten a lot of reviews lately, I don't know why, but I'm guessing my writing hasn't been so good lately and if that's the case I'm sorry and I will try to work harder with the next chapters… **

-

"Stop it!" Sam said and made an embarrassing squealing sound that he would deny later as Dean attacked him and pinned him to the cheap motel bed.

"Just give me the damn remote!" Dean hissed and Sam just laughed at him.

"No, you always decide what we're going to watch; now it's my turn!" Sam said and tried to get himself free from Dean's death grip.

"We wouldn't have that problem if you didn't watch all those lame shows" Dean argued and almost bruised Sam's wrists as he continued pinning him.

"Well too bad for you" Sam said and was about to bicker some more, but before he could say anything else Dean crushed his lips against Sam's, who made a muffled sound as it had taken him by surprise, but let himself get lost in the kiss, which was his first mistake as Dean took the opportunity to grab the remote right out of his hand.

"Ha!" Dean said as he got off of Sam and sat down on the edge of the bed and switched the channel. "I knew there would be more than one benefit of having you wrapped around my finger" Dean said as he gave Sam a look over his shoulder.

Sam just puffed and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Don't be so grumpy Sammy boy" Dean said cheery, obviously happy that he had gotten the remote and was now flipping through the channels and finally found something worth watching.

"It's not fair you know" Sam said and crawled over the bed and sat down next to Dean.

"Not for you, no" Dean said and caught interest in whatever show he was watching, he wasn't sure himself.

"You are such a jerk" Sam said and leant back down on the bed and watched the ceiling.

Dean looked over his shoulder again and saw Sam's pouty expression and almost fell sorry for him, _almost._

"Hey Sam, next time, if there's nothing on TV that I want to watch and whatever you want to watch isn't too lame, you can have the remote"

"Wow, thanks" Sam said sarcastically and offered Dean a look, even though it wasn't a very friendly one.

"No problem" Dean answered cheery, feeling that he had done his good deed for the night.

"How can you even watch this shit?" Sam asked and pointed at the TV.

"Shut up" Dean said. "It's better than that science, animal stuff you would have watched"

"Now you shut up" Sam bickered back "I'm not as big as a geek as you think I am"

"I'm sorry Sam" Dean said convincingly and Sam tilted his head and looked at his believable face and was kind of surprised. "No, maybe you would rather watch some sloppy love story?" Dean joked and cracked up and Sam pushed him a little too hard and Dean was caught off guard and fell off the bed.

"Bitch!" He yelled and got up from the floor.

"Sorry, but that's karma" Sam said and the apology didn't come out very convincing.

"No, that's you trying to push me off the bed with purpose!" Dean said and looked down at Sam who was still sitting on the bed while he was standing up in all his glory, really saying without words that he was Sam's boss, because he was the older one.

"Well sorry, I won't do it again!" Sam hissed.

"Better not" Dean murmured and turned off the TV.

"If you're not going to watch, can I have the remote then?" Sam asked, he actually asked instead of demanding.

"Nope" Dean said and tossed himself onto the bed.

Sam sighed and took a breath for patience, then turned around to meet Dean's eyes. "And why not?"

"Because we have to get an early start tomorrow and I am tired" Dean answered and wiggled himself under the covers.

"Aren't you going to brush your teeth?" Sam asked and Dean got up from the bed again.

"Good point, need to keep the one Hollywood smile in this family… Ehh… White" He said before disappearing into the bathroom and Sam sighed and turned on the TV and he found some kind of a boring talk show he could watch while waiting for Dean, since he already had brushed his teeth after he had eaten that horrible 'chicken' for dinner.

When he heard the water turn off in the bathroom he immediately turned the TV off again, since Dean was already calling him a girl he wouldn't be caught watching some talk show, even though he had caught Dean watching Oprah.

"Time for bed Sammy" Dean said as he came out of the bathroom in a t- shirt and his usual sleeping pants and clapped his hands together as he once again tossed himself on the bed and crawled under the covers.

Sam just sat on the edge of the bed and looked at Dean laying with his head well rested on his arms and was looking at the ceiling, before he noticed Sam was looking at him and turned his attention towards him.

"What?" Dean asked curiously.

"Nothing" Sam answered and ran a hand through his hair.

"Then kill the lights and go to bed weirdo" Dean joked and Sam did what he was told as he got up from the bed and over to the wall as he flicked off the lights and then stumbled through the darkness and found his way to the bed and got under the covers next to Dean.

"Hey Dean?" Sam asked, and Dean sighed, he hated the way Sam always had to say something, _anything _before they went to sleep, he didn't know why though, they had plenty of time to talk when they were on the road.

"Yes Sam?" He answered.

"When are we gonna talk about us?" Sam asked without looking into Dean's eyes even though he knew Dean was looking at him.

"You can't be serious?" Dean said "We've talked about that so many times I-"

Sam cut him off "No, we've argued about it so many times"

"That's a long time ago" Dean said in a need to defend himself, since he was the one who had started most of the fights.

"Doesn't matter, all I'm asking is when we're gonna _talk _about it" Sam said and he dared to meet Dean's eyes.

"You know I'm not that good at that Sam" Dean said, trying to get away from it.

"Practice makes perfect" Sam said. "Just tell me how you feel?"

"I swear you are turning more and more into a girl every day…" Dean said, still trying to change the subject.

"Dean, don't" Sam said determinately.

"Fine, fine, you'll get your way" Dean said.

"Okay, so-"Sam started but Dean cut him off now.

"We can talk about tomorrow when we're driving; _now_ I wanna go to sleep" He said and closed his eyes and Sam sighed, at least he had gotten his way at one thing and he splayed his arm over Dean's stomach and could hear Dean laughing slightly.

"Do it, call me a girl" Sam said, but Dean didn't say anything for a while until he kissed the top of Sam's head.

"Night Sam"

-

"You got everything?" Dean asked as Sam dropped the last bag in the back of the car and he nodded.

"Yep" He answered.

"Okay then" Dean said and closed the trunk as he walked around the car and sat in on the driver side, and Sam did the same thing on the passenger side.

-

Sam was sitting impatiently and looked from out the window to Dean and then down at his shoes, and then back at Dean again, he didn't want to seem needy or desperate with nagging on him again.

Dean could see that Sam wanted answers and all he was waiting for was for Dean to start the conversation. After a few moments he felt pity in his little brother:

"Shoot" Dean said.

"What?" Sam asked confusingly.

"Ask me whatever you want to ask me" Dean said and offered Sam a look before his attention went back to the road. "And I'll try not to make it into an argument"

"Okay…" Sam started, but there were a lot of questions in his head and he tried to find out which one sounded the least desperate.

"Sam?" Dean asked and Sam snapped back to the real world.

"Sorry, how do you like- feel about it… Now?" Sam asked, and Dean frowned, the question he wanted the least, because it was the hardest one to answer.

"Can you try to narrow that down a little?" Dean asked, he felt a little too much and it would grow into this awkward, emotional speech. "Maybe a little easier question?"

"Fine" Sam said "Do you still think this is weird and wrong and all that?"

Dean nodded once "Yeah"

Sam nodded agreeing "Me too" and then there it was again, the weird silence that Dean had tried so hard to avoid.

"Was that all?" Dean asked, and regretted it at once; he really didn't want another question.

"No, not really but-"

"Then fire away" Why would he say that? That stupid mouth of his didn't know when to shut up.

"Sure?"

"Off course" Dean said and grinned stupidly, it was like a reflex because deep down he didn't wanted to talk about it, because deep down, even though how wrong and sick he thought it was, he wanted to be with Sam and that was the most important thing.

"Do you think…?" Sam started, but it was a stupid question and he shook his head "No, never mind"

Dean wanted so bad to know what Sam wanted to know, but for once his common sense was stronger than his curiosity and he didn't ask.

"Do you-"Sam started again and then took a deep breath and sighed "No, forget it"

Dean sighed and got impatient by Sam's insecurity. "What, just say what you were about to say!"

"No…" Sam murmured and he felt like he was sixteen again and couldn't find the courage to ask a girl he liked to prom.

"Why not?" Dean asked and since the road pretty much went straight forward he could try to catch Sam's gaze, but Sam didn't reply. "Sam, come on"

"I am going to sound all desperate and jealous again" Sam whined.

"Again?" Dean asked with a smirk around his lips.

"Don't try to pretend that you have forgotten…" Sam said and could himself blush.

"Okay, okay" Dean agreed that Sam had sounded a little jealous in the past. "Just say it Sam, won't judge"

"Right" Sam said, not very convinced, but he gave it a shot anyway."Okay then… Have you like, do you like…" Sam tried to form a real sentence but the world just trailed off before they got out of his mouth.

"Sam" Dean said impatiently and looked from him to the road and back again whenever he had the chance.

"Have you been… Attracted to anyone lately?" He asked and let the last words trail off into a whisper as he turned his attention to look at the interesting… Trees outside

Dean was trying so hard not to laugh that he was sure that his face was turning red, but he couldn't help it so he started chuckling.

"Stop laughing at me" Sam tried to protest to Dean's actions, but it came out more as a whimper.

Dean coughed and tried getting his grip together. "Sorry Sam" He said and bumped playfully against Dean's shoulder with his knuckles. "You mean except from you?" He asked and tried to seem a little more understanding, and why not give Sam a little ego boost at the same time?

"Well, obviously" Sam said and couldn't help but smile a little bit.

"Honestly…" Dean started "Do you remember the girl whose twin brother got possessed by a demon?"

Sam nodded, yes he remembered Veronica, she was a cute girl who was doing everything she could to help them out with the case and still managed to find the time to bake them cookies, and by the way Dean was going with this, she obviously also had time to flirt with Dean, stupid bitch…

"She was kind of hot" Dean admitted.

"I bet she was" Sam murmured.

"You wanted the truth Sam, sorry"

"Did you-?"

"NO!" Dean objected, already knowing where Sam was going with this. "Are you the one who wants this to turn into an argument now?" He said and tightened his grip on the steering wheel. "She tried to kiss me goodbye, but I stopped her okay, happy now?"

Sam nodded, and even though he felt a little guilty for believing Dean would do something like that, but the feeling was overwhelmed by happiness since he didn't.

"Sorry" Sam murmured.

"It's okay, but dude, seriously, I can't stop thinking that hot girls are well… _Hot_" Dean said.

"I guess not" Sam kind of agreed.

"But there's one thing you can be sure of" Dean said and Sam looked curiously at him.

"You're the only guy I'm _ever _gonna think is hot"


	17. Chapter 17

"Are you completely stupid?!" Dean half heartedly yelled as they got back to the car and he almost started driving before Sam got into the car.

"Sorry, I'm sorry" Sam said. "It was a moment of weakness, it was impulse!" Sam tried to defend himself.

"We agreed" Dean sighed, as he was mad at Sam for what he had done, but most importantly he needed Sam to understand as he started the car "You can't kiss me in public"

"I'm sorry, I couldn't help it" Sam said again and tried to use one of Dean's weaknesses, himself: _Dean. _"You looked so… Handsome" He finished proudly as he had remembered 'Dean's rules' and according to them he was allowed to call Dean handsome.

Dean let the flattering sink in and smiled a little towards Sam before his mind wandered back to the issue. "No, don't try to get away with flattering me, it won't work"

"Almost did" Sam murmured.

"What was that?" Dean asked.

"Nothing" Sam said. "Continue on with your lecture"

Dean sighed "Don't do it again Sam"

"Fine"

"I mean it Sam" Dean said, more firmly this time.

"Okay Dean, promise" Sam said in a sigh and then met Dean's eyes and he didn't seem very convinced "I promise"

"Good, now that that's out of the way, let's talk about the gig we're going too"

"Okay, it's obvious that the killing was done by vampires" Sam started and then stopped.

"And?" Dean asked.

"And nothing" Sam finished "That's all I could find out from what it said in the papers and on the news"

"And you're sure?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, they even showed some pictures from the victims, trust me: I'm sure" Sam said and Dean nodded happily.

"Okay then" He said and they were silent for a while as Dean concentrated on the road and Sam was thinking of anything else about the case.

"I'm hungry" Dean suddenly said. "Let's stop to eat somewhere"

"Okay" Sam answered "But I don't think there are any diners or gas stations in the middle of the woods" He pointed out the window, referring to all the trees.

"There's got to be a town somewhere around here" Dean said and it couldn't be more than 5 minutes later when they found civilization and to Dean's satisfaction: A McDonalds.

"Jackpot" Dean grinned as he drove the car into the parking lot.

"Don't eat so you get completely stuffed now" Sam said as he knew that a stuffed Dean would make a very slow and grumpy hunter, if they needed to hunt later on tonight.

"Whatever _mom_" Dean said as he got out of the car and closed the door, as Sam did the same thing.

"And now, remember what I told you" Dean said, dead serious.

"For crying out loud Dean, I won't do it again!" Sam said, slightly annoyed and Dean nodded satisfied as they went into the restaurant.

"What do you want?" Dean asked the instant they walked inside.

"Let me have a minute" Sam said and looked up at the menu over the counter. "You already decided?"

Dean nodded "Either a Big Mac or a Big tasty" he said and licked his lips. "I think I'm going for the big tasty"

"Yeah okay" Sam said "I've decided, come on"

For a McDonald's restaurant it wasn't that many people there, it was a family where the kids was nagging about wanting happy meals and then there was a couple in the corner and four teenage girls in front of them in the line that was gossiping about some other chick.

After the girls had argued over what salad had the least calories, ordered and gotten their food, it was finally Sam and Dean's turn.

"Hey, a cheeseburger and a big tasty please" Sam said

"And a couple of chocolate doughnuts!" Dean finished off and the girl on the other side of the counter nodded.

"Be right up" She said and went over to get their food.

"A giant burger and doughnuts?" Sam asked.

"In case I get- I mean we get hungry again" Dean answered and smirked up at him, it annoyed the hell out of him that Sam was taller than him.

"Fine" Sam said no point in arguing and the girl came back with their food. "Thanks" Sam said.

-

"This is good" Dean said with a mouthful of food and pointed at his half eaten burger.

"This too" Sam agreed as he took another bite of his cheeseburger that was much smaller than Dean's monster burger that Sam thought was weird that Dean could even fit in his mouth.

"Let me taste" Dean said and reached out his hand.

"What?" Sam said "You have your own burger"

"Yeah, but you have a _cheese_burger" Dean answered.

"And there's _cheese _on your Big Mac, now eat it up so we can get going" Sam said and took the last bite of his cheeseburger.

"Fine" Dean said and took another enormous bite of his burger and before he was done swallowing, he took the last piece of burger into his mouth and Sam laughed by his giant cheeks.

"You look like a moron" Sam said and Dean tried to say something back, but had too much food in his mouth and when he finally was done swallowing all he said was:

"Screw you" and then he got up from the table and grabbed the paper bag they had gotten for the doughnuts and Sam followed him out of the restaurant to the parking lot and then into the car.

"Ready to get going?" Dean asked.

"Yeah" Sam answered with a nod and Dean started the engine and drove out of the parking lot.

-

"You need me to drive?" Sam asked as Dean yawned, it was starting to get dark outside and it would still be a while before they were Colorado, where the vampires were.

"No, I'm okay" Dean said "Can we head down to New Mexico afterwards?"

"Why?" Sam asked.

"Because it's New _Mexico_" Dean said with a faked accent. "We can hit some shows and do some gaming before we hit the road"

"If there's any lost spirit's there, so maybe… And it's not Vegas Dean"

"So you want to hit Vegas instead, fine by me" Dean said with a grin on his face and Sam didn't bother to comment it.

"Let's just get to Colorado and get rid of those vampires first, okay?" Sam asked and Dean gave a small nod in response and then he yawned again.

"You sure you don't want me to drive?" Sam asked.

"Yes Sammy, I'm sure" Dean answered.

"Is there any possibility that you will ever stop calling me Sammy?"

Dean smirked at him "Probably not, and I don't see why you care so much about it"

"Because it sounds like I'm a kid"

"You are my kid brother Sammy" Dean said "And by the way, you love it"

"I do not, it's irritating" Sam argued and with that Dean pulled over on the side of the road and leaned over and kissed Sam so hard that Sam was almost painfully pushed against the passenger side door and all he could catch was Dean's lips on his own and Dean breathing "Sammy" over and over again, and suddenly he pulled back and winked at Sam.

"Still irritates you?" He asked and Sam was still too caught off guard to answer. "Didn't think so" Dean said and started driving again.

"You- What?" Sam said after his mind has caught up with him.

"Ha, still got you wrapped around my finger Sammy" Dean said satisfied.

"Okay…" Was all Sam answered. "But we're still not going to New Mexico"

"What about-"

"_Or _Las Vegas" Sam finished "No way you are going to get drunk, gamble away all our money and then wake up with a blonde wannabe- girl wife"

Dean shrugged by the thought "Like that's ever going to happen"

"I left Stanford remember? I'm not a lawyer, and therefore I won't be able to fix you an annulment"

"You would have been so jealous if I married a wannabe-girl" Dean said with a smug on his lips and when Sam didn't answer Dean just laughed smugly. "Awesome" Dean breathed.


	18. Chapter 18

"Are you freaking stupid?!" Sam asked as he helped Dean into the motel room, Dean's arm around his neck and his own arm around Dean's waist, blood pouring from Dean's chest.

"I think-"Dean started, but Sam cut him off.

"Don't answer that, please" Sam said and helped Dean onto the bed.

"You want to become a vampire!?" Sam asked as he was so mad at Dean that he felt like he was going to explode.

"Yes, it's my dream and now it's ruined" Dean said sarcastically while he had to force himself to breathe, because he couldn't decide if it hurt the most when he breathed and his chest heaved and the cuts burned or when he didn't hurt and his _lungs _burned.

"It's so not funny Dean!" Sam said as he carefully got Dean's already wrecked shirt off of him, even though he really wanted to rip it off and cause Dean serious pain right now.

"Shut up Sam, you would have been a vampire yourself if it weren't for me, or actually I think you might have been dead!" Dean said "And I wouldn't have drunk their blood" And then hissed by the sharp pain as Sam poured some alcohol on his wounds without any warning. "Son of a bitch"

"Stop complaining and I would have been just fine without you throwing yourself in front of me" Sam said, still mad "And because of that I had to drag your sorry ass out of there before we got rid of the last couple of vampires!"

"If I hadn't done it, you would have been dead, _face it_ and move on Sam" Dean said and exhaled sharply as Sam kept gauze pressured at his wounds. "Stop being such a bitch!"

"Stop whining, I am trying to help you and lay still!" Sam said and tried to count to ten inside his head or else he would most likely kill Dean and not feel guilty about it for _at least_ a month.

"Just be a little more careful, will you?" Dean asked. "And by the way, I didn't ask you to get me out of there; you could have got rid of them first!"

"Right, and then _you_ would have died" Sam said.

"It feels like you're going to kill me anyway" Dean muttered, he was out of breath and didn't want to argue right now.

"Yeah" Sam said and sighed "Sorry"

Dean muttered something that Sam couldn't catch, but he knew it couldn't have been very nice.

"Okay, It's going to need some serious stitching" Sam said and got up from the bed and Dean still didn't say anything and when Sam returned with the stitching kit he could see Dean's face was filled with sweat.

"Jesus Dean" Sam said and sat down on the side of the bed again and leaned over Dean's legs and traced a finger of Dean's chest.

"Ow" Dean muttered low and Sam muttered a 'sorry' under his breath before he prepared the needle so he could stitch him up.

Dean looked up at the ceiling and for glanced at Sam a few times, hearing his own heart beat drumming in his ears.

"Sammy" He muttered.

"Lay back" Sam said and gently pushed at Dean's chest, careful not to come in contact with the wounds. "It's going to sting"

"I know the drill, get on with it" Dean said with clenched teeth.

"Okay then" Sam said and drove the needle through Dean's skin, taking his time stitching him up as it was a lot harder than he had thought since Dean's chest was heaving up and down.

"You okay?" Sam asked with concern when he was almost done with the first and the deepest cut.

"Fine" Dean said, he sounded a little _bored _Sam thought it might have been because of the blood loss.

"Okay, I'm done with this one now" Sam said and finished stitching up the cut and cleaned it just to be sure.

"Do the other ones really need stitches?" Dean asked quietly.

"Just this one" Sam said and pointed at the cut next to it.

"Then get it over with" Dean said, sounding mad, pitifully, bored, tired and in pain all at once.

"Okay then" Sam said, carefully cleaning the needle before he got back to work. "Here we go"

-

"Are you feeling better?" Sam asked as he looked back at Dean who was lying on the bed while Sam himself was throwing away the bloody shirts and gauze.

"Yeah, I'm just great" Dean said and now he sounded bored again before he got up from the bed, and was heading towards the door.

"And where do you think you're going?" Sam asked.

"Out to kill the vampires, you coming?" Dean said like it was the most obvious thing in the world and like he wasn't hurt at all.

"Yeah sure, right after I fly to the moon and you go a year without drinking" Sam said "You're not going anywhere with those cuts"

"I sure am, can't let them kill any more people Sam" Dean said.

"It's almost morning and I will go out for them tonight, alone" Sam answered firmly and guided Dean back to the bed.

"The sun doesn't kill them, remember?" Dean said, not expecting an answer "And you're not going alone, don't even think the thought" Dean said, being the overprotective brother he had always been. Sam didn't answer. "And freaking vampires remember when we first 'worked' with those creepy night crawlers?"

Sam nodded. "When we were with dad and we didn't even know they existed"

"Because dad thought they were all gone, and now they just keep on popping up everywhere" Dean said.

"You're exaggerating" Sam said and Dean ignored the"As always" he whispered in the end. "Look, they sleep during the day, right?"

"Usually" Dean answered.

"Then maybe I'll just go right now and…."

"Screw that Sammy" Dean said. "You're not going alone"

"But you just said…" Sam tried to argue, even though it was no point.

"I know what I said!"Dean cut him off "Just, don't" he said and got over to the bed again, Sam followed him and sat down on the edge of it.

"Okay, I won't" Sam said and sighed "But you can't come with and we can't let them kill any more people"

Now Dean sighed "You're wrong about the first and right about the second" He said and then something on the dresser caught his eyes. "Is that M&M's?"

Sam looked over his shoulder and saw the bag "Oh yeah, I bought it when I went out to get us some food yesterday"

Dean grinned stupidly and licked his lips "So?"

Sam laughed and got up from the bed and snatched the M&M's before going back to the bed and handed it over to Dean. "Here"

"Thanks" Dean said and got the bag opened without any struggles and picked up a red one and smirked happily when the flavor spread across his tongue.

"You look like a little kid" Sam said and grinned at him, Dean didn't reply as he took a whole handful of M&M's into his mouth and Sam could hear the peanuts crunching inside Dean's mouth.

"Look, I'm gonna head down to the gas station across the street and get some more water, we've used up all that was in the mini refrigerator" Sam said and got up from the bed again and Dean held up a finger, signalizing that he needed to say something, but his mouth was too full.

Dean swallowed deeply "You're not going to hunt the vampires are you?"

Sam had to laugh a little by the over protectiveness "No, just fetching us some water"

"Okay, mind turning on the TV first?" Dean asked and Sam did as he was told.

Dean looked at the screen for a minute and noticing it was a talk show (And not Oprah) he was about to ask Sam to switch the channel, since there were no remotes in the crappy motel room, but then he noticed what they were talking about.

"You gotta be kidding me?" Sam said.

"Incest, off course" Dean said and then gestured him to switch the channel and Sam pushed the button and found some sort of an action movie.

"What's the likelihood for that to happen?" Sam asked feeling slightly uncomfortable.

Dean shook his head "Don't know"

Sam knew Dean still had doubts about them and was getting nervous. "So?"

"So nothing" Dean said and looked from the TV to Sam's expression "Seriously dude"

"Okay…" Sam said.

"Us, its incest" Dean said, like he hadn't realized it before now and Sam didn't say anything, hoping that they wouldn't fight about it again.

"You okay?" Sam asked, not really knowing what else to say.

"Yeah- yeah, you go ahead and get us some water" Dean said and Sam didn't seem too convinced, but was on his was out the door anyway.

"Hey Sam?" Dean said and Sam turned around.

"Hm?"

"It's not incest, it's wincest" Dean said and grinned wickedly while winking at Sam, who laughed by his choice of word.

"And that's actually hot"


	19. Chapter 19

"Sam, we have to get going, right _now_" Dean said and tapped a hand on the newspaper he was reading.

"I think you're right, but Dean…" Sam said and gestured to the wounds on Dean's chest.

"I don't care Sam, I_ can't_ let more people die because of those blood sucking leaches" Dean hissed.

"Okay, but if you die I am so going to kill you" Sam said stubbornly and got up from his seat, not bothering to finish up his breakfast.

"Fair deal" Dean said and got up from his seat as well "Now let's go, it's better to go now while the sun is still up"

"So we can run outside if there's any trouble you mean?" Sam laughed.

"Maybe" Dean grinned as they walked out of the diner.

-

"You ready?" Dean asked as they peaked at the barn with the vampires from behind the bushes where they were hiding.

"I think the question is: Are_ you_ ready?" Sam said and looked up and down Dean's chest.

"I'm fine" Dean sighed and traced a finger over the large blade in his hand "let's go" he finished and got up from behind the bush and started walking towards the barn, most likely the vampires would be sleeping and they didn't want to wake them up if it wasn't necessary. He stopped by the giant barn doors and whispered to Sam. "One- two- three" And then they carefully opened the door.

As they thought, the vampires were sleeping and they carefully walked towards the blankets on the floor where they were sleeping.

"You take the chick" Dean whispered just high enough for Sam to understand what he was saying and he nodded.

Dean had his knife at the ready, just like Sam and they were just about to cut their heads off when they woke up when the wind shut the barn door closed.

"Wha-"The male vampire known as Spike said.

"Now!" Dean growled as both Winchester threw themselves on the vampires, it was hissing, yelling and arms flying all over the place.

"Fuck!" Dean said as Spike scratched up his wounds again, the anger took the better of him and he was able to cut Spike's head off in one good swing. "Son of a bitch" Dean muttered as he placed one of his hands over the bleeding cuts on his stomach, but he quickly turned around when Sam cursed and was knocked down to the floor.

"Hey bitch, back off!" Dean shouted and the vampire just smirked at him, dumb move off course, since that gave Sam the distraction to pick up the knife he had lost and make quick finish off her.

"Ow" Sam said as he rubbed the back of his head as he got up from the floor, that's when he saw Dean's injuries.

"Danm it, Dean" Sam said and walked over to him and held his t-shirt up and then he pushed aside the ruined bandages around his waist "It's not that bad"

"I could have told you that" Dean said with a huff and Sam just sighed.

"Let's get out of here" Dean said and walked past Sam, letting his T-shirt stick against his bloody chest.

"Right" Sam said, wondering if he'd done something wrong with Dean's sudden change of mood. After they got together he didn't really know anymore, so he brushed the thought away and walked outside the barn and up the small hill where they had parked the car by the road. That's when he saw Dean, who was leaning against the driver side door.

"Move" Sam said when he reached him.

"What?" Dean asked

"I'm not letting you drive with those cuts" Sam ordered and Dean puffed, but did as he was told. Not taking the chance of messing up his baby if they crashed. So he walked around the car, with a hand still firmly pressed against his wounds and he got inside the car and Sam did the same thing on the driver side.

"What?" Sam asked when he saw Dean's wicked smile and it kind of freaked him out, but Dean didn't answer, he just winked at him before looking away.

"You're so weird" Sam sighed and Dean didn't object, maybe he was, and maybe he wasn't. He didn't care.

-

"Off" Sam said as he tugged at Dean's T-shirt, who was now sitting at the bed.

"You're so impatient" Dean complained as he stretched his arms above his head as good as he could with his injuries.

"Well, since you're the one with the injuries, you should be the one getting impatient" Sam said as he found some gauze and bandages. "I'll do it the easy way"

"Only the best for me, huh?" Dean asked sarcastically.

"I've told you it's not that bad, just need some new wrapping up" Sam said as he took off the left-over's from the old bandages and then he got into the bathroom and when he got out he was carrying a wet cloth. "Okay" He said as he pressed the cloth against Dean's warm skin and cleaned the wounds.

"You okay?" Sam asked without looking at Dean.

"Yep" Dean answered convincingly.

"Okay" Sam answered as he stopped cleaning and pressed some gauze against the wounds, and then he took some bandages and wrapped it around his waist.

"There, all done" Sam said and Dean grinned happily.

"Awesome" he said.

"Dude, are you feeling alright?" Sam asked and Dean still just grinned at him "Dean?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, I'm… Fine" Dean said.

"You're freaking me out" Sam said nervously.

"Ngnh" Dean muffled something Sam couldn't catch before he collapsed in front of him, Dean's head hitting his chest.

"Dean?" Sam asked and took a hold of his brother's shoulders "Dean?!" He yelled as he dragged Dean with him onto the floor, holding him wrapped up in his arms. At least he was breathing.

"Dean?" Sam asked again as he clapped Dean's cheek carefully "If you don't wake up soon I'm going to take you to the hospital" Sam threatened in hope that Dean would wake up, but he didn't.

-

Sam was sitting in the waiting room nervously, tapping his hand on his knee.

"Excuse me?" he heard the doctor saying, and he got up on his feet faster than he could blink.

"Is he okay?" Sam asked.

"He's fine; it was pure exhaustion making his brain… Well you can say; shut off temporarily"

"That doesn't sound like he's okay" Sam said again, the fact that his brother's brain had 'shut off' was not the best news.

"It sounds worse than it is, his body just_ made_ him relax a little" The doctor said with a comforting smile "Can I ask you a couple of questions?"

"Sure" Sam said, even though he really wanted to see Dean.

"There were a lot of scars on his chest, how did he get them?"

Sam tried to think off an excuse on the top of his head "He got scratched…" Sam started "He fell in the woods and landed on some twigs, or actually he rolled down a hill" He said and did some over dramatic hand movements to prove his point.

"Okay" The doctor said and Sam felt stupid, but from the way it had played it in his head, those injuries could have been caused by twigs, very sharp twigs.

"But there was one more mark, right under his left shoulder?" The doctor asked.

"Oh, that one…" Sam said "Why do you want to know about that scar, it's old" He said as he tried to figure out an excuse for that one as well. He couldn't say Dean got it when he got dragged out of Hell.

"The reason I'm asking is because when he woke up, it was hurting and it seemed to bring your brother serious pain"

'_What?'_ Sam thought '_He said that the scar didn't hurt him'_

"It's a personal thing, but it hasn't hurt in a long time…" Sam said.

"It was formed as a-"

"I know" Sam cut him off and sighed "Can I see him now?"

The doctor nodded and told him what room Dean was laying in, Sam thanked him before he walked past the doctor and quickly found Dean's room.

"Hey Sammy" Dean said with a smile as he caught Sam's eyes.

"Hey, how are you?" Sam asked as he got over to Dean's bed, his eyes were smaller than usual and he looked very tired. He was also pale and shaking slightly.

"I'm fine" Dean said and Sam cocked an eyebrow at him.

"I am getting sick of hearing that Dean" Sam said.

"Well, I didn't know I was going to collapse, it came out of nowhere" Dean said honestly and there was a silence for a while. "So when can I get out of here?"

"Dean, you clearly need a break…" Sam said and then he sat down on the chair next to Dean's bed "And the doctor said your scar was hurting"

"Well, when you get cut by a vampire-"

"Not that scar" Sam said while shaking his head and he saw that Dean swallowed when Sam pointed at his arm "Please Dean…" Sam pleaded.

"Please what Sam?" Dean said as his voice changed from nice and cheery, to broody and serious.

"Just tell me, let me in… Anything" Sam begged.

"I don't know why the scar hurt, I just woke up and it… Hurt" He answered.

"You honestly don't have any idea?" Sam asked, not really believing Dean's story "You didn't have any nightmares or anything?"

"Not anything that I haven't had before" Dean said and Sam knew at once that he had been dreaming about Hell again.

"Hell?" He still asked.

Dean didn't answer, just gave one small nod and tried not to meet Sam's gaze.

"What exactly did you dream?" Sam asked "Was anything different?"

"No"

"Dean… What-"

"It's the same thing Sam!" Dean snapped "The voices, the screaming, the surroundings, the same damn thing over and over again!"

"Dean…" Sam tried.

"Forget it, just forget it" Dean said "I want to get out of here"  
Sam sighed and he could feel his chest tensing, he hated it, he simply hated how it was everything was so unfair.

"If I release you from here, you need to take a break" Sam said.

"I don't need a break, I- we got a job to do" Dean answered.

"Yes you do" Sam argued, and he was stubborn enough to continue arguing until Dean caved in, and so he did.

-

"Where are we going?" Dean asked as he got into the car and Sam turned on the engine.

"Where do you want to go?" Sam asked.

"What do you mean?"

"If you're gonna take a break, where is it you want to take that break?" Sam said hopelessly.

"_I_ can decide?" Dean asked and a light lit up in his eyes.

"Sure" Sam said, already knowing he would regret it later and when he saw Dean's grin he knew it would be sooner. "Dean, don't-"

"Las Vegas, here we come baby!"


	20. Chapter 20

"Dean, we barely have any money left" Sam whispered to Dean who was now playing Blackjack, or more correctly _loosing_ at blackjack.

"Well now I'm feeling lucky" Dean said with a confident grin.

"You've been saying that for an hour, how are we supposed to pay for the hotel room?" Sam said and ignored the weird look from some of the other players.

"Keep your voice down" Dean hissed low so they couldn't hear them "That's what the fake credit cards are for"

"Okay, he's not playing another round" Sam said and dragged Dean by the arm until they got as far away from the blackjack table so Dean couldn't see it anymore.

"Come on Sammy, just one more" Dean pleaded and Sam sighed.

"I never should have let you drag me to Vegas" He said and Dean smirked.

"The doctor said I needed a break and you said I could decide where we should go"

Sam sighed again and placed his hand on his hips "Yeah and when did you start to listen to what doctor says? Or what I say for that matter?"

"Since it meant I got to go to Vegas to gamble" Dean said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Dean, seriously, it's past midnight and I'm stumped" Sam begged and Dean looked around at all the tables and the pretty lights on the machines.

"But Sammy…"

"Dean"

"Can't I stay here?"

"No"

They were starting to sound like Dean was a little boy who wanted to go to a party that all the other kids were going to and Sam was the strict dad who wouldn't let him because he was grounded.

"Fine, we'll go upstairs" Dean said, making it sound a lot dirtier than it actually was. Off course they stayed at a casino/hotel, and not some cheap ass motel, because apparently Dean needed to _relax._

"Good, you're going to get addicted to this" Sam said and Dean just rolled his eyes.

-

"Mmm" Dean hummed when he laid down on the comfortable king size bed and closed his eyes.

"You're enjoying this way too much, remember we have to get back to hunting when you're feeling better" Sam said.

"I'm fully aware of it Sam, wouldn't have it any other way"

Sam nodded once before sitting down on the edge of the bed as he took of his shoes and then yawned.

"I'm gonna go brush my teeth" He said and Dean nodded once as he turned on the TV and when he got back Dean could instantly smell Sam's peppermint breath fill the room.

"My turn" Was all Dean said as he almost pushed Sam away so he could get into the bathroom and slammed the door shut afterwards and it didn't take long before Sam heard gagging noises.

"Dean?" Sam asked and knocked on the door and when no one replied he opened it "Dean?"

"I'm okay Sam" Dean said as he was sitting on the floor with his back leant up against the wall.

"Are you puking?" Sam asked with concern.

"No, just thought I was going to" Dean said innocently and backed away a little when Sam came closer to touch his forehead. "I'm fine"

"Aha, if you were fine then you would let me check if you have a fever" Sam said and placed his hand over Dean's forehead "Dean, you're way to hot"

"No need for flattering Sammy" Dean said with a grin around his lips, so Sam understood he was still himself.

"Okay, this gambling thing haven't exactly calmed you down" Sam said and helped Dean up from the floor and Dean walked out of the bathroom and lied down on the bed and curled himself under the covers.

"Just get some sleep Dean, and tomorrow we can check out of here and find a place you can actually relax" Sam said as he laid down next to Dean.

"No way, I swear I won't go too far with the playing" Dean said "Please Sammy, its fun"

"I'm sure it is" Sam took a deep breath "But if you sneak out to gamble I swear-"

"Won't" Dean said and held his hand up.

"Okay then" Sam said and slipped deeper under the covers and snuggled up against Dean.

"You-"

"Don't call me a girl and don't call me Samantha, it's getting old" Sam said without looking up at Dean.

"Well, it was fun while it lasted" Dean laughed and rubbed a finger across Sam's shoulder.

"Jerk" Sam mumbled as he pressed his cheek more firmly against Dean's chest.

"Bitch" Dean answered quietly as he felt himself drifting into sleep, not realizing how tired he was until a couple of seconds ago.

-

"Dean?" Sam asked when he woke up and found his head resting on nothing but the cold mattress; he sat up in the bed and looked around the room "If he's in the casino…" Sam told himself as he got up from the bed and got dressed, he got into the bathroom and that's when he noticed the note on the mirror.

_Chill out, I'm catching the breakfast buffet, didn't wanna wake you up –Dean_

"Food, off course" Sam sighed and turned on the water in the sink, this had been the nicest hotel they had ever stayed at and they were going to enjoy every minute of it. Sam splashed some water in his face before turning off the water again and drying his face with a towel. It was first then he realized his stomach was growling and he was hungry himself.

Sam walked out of the bathroom and glanced at the clock hanging on the wall; if he hurried up he could still catch the breakfast buffet before it closed. He found his shoes and was out the door.

-

"Hey Sammy" Dean said when Sam had finally found him sitting alone in the corner of the hotel restaurant and eating his breakfast.

"Hey" Sam said grumpy as he sat down on the other side of the table "Why didn't you wake me up?"

"Didn't want to disturb you from your beauty sleep" Dean said and winked at him before taking a bite of his doughnut.

"Well I missed breakfast and I'm freaking starving" Sam whined "Missed dinner last night because _someone _wanted to try the roulette"

"You could have gone to dinner, I don't need a baby sitter" Dean said and took some French toast into his mouth, leaving the half eaten doughnut on his plate.

"Last night you did, bad enough when you start betting, but you've even had a few drinks sooo…" Sam trailed off.

"Whatever" Dean said.

"Can I have some of your food?" Sam asked and Dean just looked weirdly at him. "What?"

"It's my food" Dean said.

"If you'd woke me up then I would have had my own food" Sam pointed out.

"But I didn't" Dean said like that was the end of the argument.

"Dean, you're being a jerk, I'm freaking starving" Sam said and his stomach rumbled to make out the point for him.

"That's not my problem" Dean said and Sam kicked him in the leg under the table.

"Ow, son of a bitch" Dean grumbled.

"That would make you the son of a bitch too, and just let me have some bread and…. Some scrambled eggs?" Sam asked nicely this time, since 'violence' hadn't helped.

"No" Dean said, as stubborn as he was.

"Fine then" Sam said with a smirk and rubbed his foot up and down Dean's ankle.

"What the hell are you doing?" Dean asked as he jumped a little.

"I'm just waiting for you to finish up _your_ breakfast" He said and continued teasing Dean.

"Fine, then go and get a plate for there is no way I'm feeding you" Dean said and Sam hurried up and did as he was told, afraid that Dean would have already eaten the giant amount of food when he returned.

"Thanks" Sam said as he got some of the food from Dean's plate.

"Yeah yeah" Dean snorted "Oh, how surprising that you wanted my scrambled eggs?" And then he went back to eating his doughnut and his bagel all at once.

"It's good"

"So I've heard" Dean teased and Sam rolled his eyes at him.

"Just let me eat my breakfast man" Sam said as he took a forkful of scrambled eggs and a piece of bread.

"Actually it's my breakfast, you sneaky bastard" Dean huffed, but Sam only laughed at him and continued eating his breakfast in relative silence.

"Can I have some of your OJ?" Sam asked when he was finished eating his breakfast.

"I am pretty sure the breakfast buffet doesn't have to be open for you to go and get a glass of Orange juice" Dean said.

"Okay" Sam answered, but he still grabbed Dean's glass and drank the leftovers in it.

"What the fuck?" Dean hissed.

"You never said I couldn't have some of yours" Sam said with a confident smile on his lips.

"I swear man; ever since we got here you have grown to be a bigger pain in my ass than you already wore" He answered and then he took his wallet up from his jeans and looked through it.

"No way Dean" Sam said.

"What?" Dean asked like he was completely clueless.

"You are not going gambling" Sam said looked strictly at him.

"I wasn't going too and I don't need you telling me what I can and can't do"

"Apparently you do, since you lost a lot of _my _money last night too" Sam said and realized that it rhymed.

"I said I'd pay you back" Dean mumbled.

"That's it, I'm checking us out and you can go and get the luggage" Sam said and got up from his chair.

"This is my vacation" Dean whined.

"And it's only making you worse, we'll go somewhere quiet and peaceful and away from all slot machines and pretty lights" Sam said and Dean got up from his chair as well.

"Speaking of, can't I just try the slot machines one more time?" Dean asked innocently. "I'm going to do it anyway so you might as well say yes"

Sam huffed and looked down at his older brother "Fine"

"Cool, can I borrow some money?"

"Dean"

"Yeah?"

"Go get our stuff; I'll meet you in the lobby" Sam said and Dean watched him walk away and he started pouting, but got out of the restaurant and up the stairs.

-

"_Burnin' alive, Burnin' alive, Burnin' alive, Burnin' alive"_ Dean sang along to the music as he tapped his hand on the steering wheel and smirked at Sam.

"_They be smokin' your hide, come runnin' wild, tell you nothin' to fear, cause the buck stops here_!" He continued

"Why do you like ACDC so much?" Sam asked.

"Because they rock?" Dean said and did the famous Dean Winchester eyebrow thing.

"Right" Sam answered, he was getting bored and there was not much to talk about since they usually talked about the cases they were working.

"So where are we heading?" Dean asked.

"I have no idea…" Sam said and shook his head.

"Me neither" Dean said and then an idea hit him "Unless"

"Unless what?" Sam asked curiously.

"There was this case dad and I worked while you were off to college, we helped this guy getting rid of a ghost that was hunting his cabin and he said we could call to borrow it any time" Dean said with a grin on his face.

"A cabin?" Sam asked "I hate camping, _you_ hate camping" Sam pointed out.

"It's not that kind of a cabin; it has a fireplace, indoor bathroom, 3 bedrooms and if I remember right a Jacuzzi in the back" He said with a happy smirk.

"Awesome, where is it?" Sam asked who was getting excited about the idea as well.

"I don't think it's too far away from here actually" Dean said as he tried to remember "Maybe a day's drive?"

"I'm in"

"Let me just see if I have that guy's number" Dean said as he turned down the music and found his cell phone "I think his name was Fred or something like that" he started flicking through his contacts.

"Fred Lang" He pressed the call button and it didn't take long before Sam could hear someone talking in the other end.

"Hey Fred, its Dean Winchester, remember me?" Dean asked and Sam got relieved when Dean nodded and laughed by what Fred answered.

"Yeah, it's about that cabin… Yeah that's it" Dean said and smiled at Sam who smiled back at him "You're there now?" More mumbling on the other side "Great, thanks man, we'll be there tomorrow night" and then he hung up.

"He was there with his fiancé now and they were suppose to leave tomorrow and was more than happy to rent the cabin to us"

"Talk about luck" Sam said.

"We were bound to get some luck eventually" Dean laughed.

"So…" Sam said and Dean looked at him "About that Jacuzzi…"


	21. Chapter 21

"Thanks man, for letting us stay here" Dean said as he shook Fred's hand.

"No problem Dean, the place is all heated up and stacked so I hope you'll have everything you need" He answered with a generous smile.

Dean nodded "Sorry that we couldn't come out earlier, feel bad that you have to leave when it's already gotten dark outside"

"No problem, but Caitlin and I should really get going" and then Fred turned to Sam "Nice meeting you Sam"

"You too Fred, take care" Sam said as he shook his hand,

"And I'm sorry about your dad" Fred said with a sad smile, they said their goodbye's to Caitlin and then the Lang's were off.

"Come on!" Dean said happily as he slung his duffle bag over his shoulder and led the way inside the cabin, Sam smiled and followed him.

"Okay, this is the living room" Dean said when they entered the cabin; there was a fireplace, a sofa and a dining table. The kitchen was connected to the living room and it looked like a pro chef was living there, judging from the fancy interior.

"Thanks Dean, I can see that" Sam laughed and pointed up the stairs "And I'm guessing the bedroom's upstairs?"

"Are you trying to kill the art of conversation on purpose?" Dean snorted "Yeah, its upstairs" He said and walked past Sam and up the stairs, where there was 4 doors connected to the hallway. "Which bedroom do you want?" Dean asked and Sam looked hesitantly at him.

"Uh, I don't know" He said "Which one do you want?" He thought he and Dean only needed one room, but apparently not.

"Let's check them out" Dean said and walked over to the first door on the left "This is where I stayed when we were here the last time, and if I remember right…" He said and opened the door "Yep, a single bed" Then he shut the door again and walked to the next room.

"Hmm, not bad" He said when he opened it "I think this is where dad slept" before Sam could get into the room he pushed him out of the doorway and head for the last room across the hallway.

"This is what I'm talking about, master bedroom!" Dean announced when he walked in and jumped onto the bed, making one of the silk pillows fall off the bed. "This one" He said when Sam entered the room.

"Okay" Sam answered "Then I guess I'll take that one" he said and pointed over his shoulder.

"If you don't want to share…" Dean said and got up from the bed to get his clothing out of the bag and put them in the dresser.

"I thought you wanted a room of your own?" Sam said confused.

Dean shook his head "I didn't say that, but it would be nice to have your ass off of me for a couple of days" He laughed, and as usual it sounded dirtier than it was.

Sam didn't answer, but was on his way to walk out the room when Dean stopped him.

"Hey, I was only kidding" Dean said "Throw your bag on the bed and go down to make us something to eat Godzilla"

"Well, _maybe_ I want some elbow space" Sam said and Dean rolled his eyes.

"Right snuggles, you're the one who cuddle up next to me and drool in your sleep so I find that very unlikely Sammy"

Sam tried to hide his blush from Dean with no use as Dean laughed at him "Jerk" he mumbled as he laid the bag on the floor.

Dean laughed again as he put the last T- shirt into the dresser and took a step closer to Sam so they were only inches apart. It still made him feel like a girl since he was so much shorter than Sam, but he would never admit that.

"Let's eat" Dean said with a smile and Sam leant down and gave him one small kiss before arguing with him.

"You ate a steak when we stopped for food two hours ago Dean, and if I remember right you had _two _baked potatoes with it" He said and Dean just looked weirdly at him, like it was normal to get hungry again that quickly after eating a giant jumbo meal. "Fine" Sam sighed and Dean nodded satisfied and walked past Sam who walking behind him, into the hallway and down the stairs.

"What do you want?" Sam asked while searching through the cabinets, but Dean didn't answer as he had already gone through the glass doors and was out back.

"Dean?" Sam asked as he followed Dean through the doors and saw Dean looking from the Jacuzzi on the corner to the big outdoor fireplace and the sofa that looked like it should be inside because it looked so expensive. But it was a roof right over the sofa so it really didn't matter.

"Wow" Sam said "What does this guy do since he has all this money?"

"I don't know, I think he inherited it from his parents" Dean said while looking into the fireplace "Marshmallows"

"What?" Sam asked.

"Marshmallows,_ no!_ s'mores!" Dean said happily as he was on his way back inside and looked into the cabinets.

"You want to roast s'mores?" Sam asked and took it as a yes when Dean found a pack of marshmallows, crackers and chocolate and was already on his way back outside. "I'll take that as a yes"

"You better!" Dean answered happily as he got some matches up from his pocket.

"You need to find some-"Sam tried, but Dean cut him off.

"This is what I do Sam, I am pretty sure I can start a fire"

"Freaking pyro" Sam mumbled as he sat down on the sofa "This is comfortable"

"Yeah, I bet…" Dean murmured "Ha- I told you I could do it!" He said proudly and referred to the fire.

"You must have magic fingers or something" Sam said as Dean walked over to him and dragged him out of the sofa.

"Yeah, come on!" he said and Sam just laughed at him as he took the blanket that was laying on the coach and laid it in front of the fireplace instead.

"Awww, isn't that sweet?" Dean said sarcastically and rolled his eyes, but he sat down anyway and started putting the stuff together.

"Perfect" Sam said when he reached down on the stone shelf beneath the fireplace, and found sticks they could use to roast the s'mores.

"Awesome!" Dean said, his voice slightly hoarse with happiness.

"I find it weird that you don't like camping" Sam said with a laugh and Dean narrowed his eyes at him.

"Shut up" He murmured and started roasting, Sam followed him and put a marshmallow and chocolate between the two crackers and started roasting.

"Ow!" Dean suddenly said when he took the s'more out of the fire and pressed it right against his tongue.

"The fire expert should know that things are hot when they've just been roasted" Sam laughed.

"Screw you" Dean said and blew cool air over the s' more and then tried again, this time he was able to eat it without leaving burn marks in his mouth.

Sam was staring at him like a love sick puppy while he was eating his s' more, he couldn't help but being concerned, he never thought _Dean_, his brother Dean would end up being _too_ stressed and end up in the hospital because of what they did. His biggest concern was that he was afraid it could be because of him.

"I think it's done now" Dean said and Sam snapped out of his thought and looked over at his way to burned s' more.

"Shit" Sam mumbled and blew out the fire on the s' more.

"I can take it if you want" Dean offered and Sam happily gave him his stick and he got Dean's empty one.

"You like them burned?" Sam asked.

"Why shouldn't I?" Dean asked "It's still chocolate, crackers and marshmallows and those are all good!"

Sam laughed, his brother wasn't exactly picky when it came to food.

"What's on your mind there Sammy?" Dean asked.

"What?" Sam asked a little caught off guard "Nothing I guess"

Dean didn't think it sounded too convincing "You guess?"

Sam sighed "It's nothing you need to wrap your head around Dean"

"Why?" Dean asked, even though he already knew why and he took the s' more into his mouth.

"You know Dean" he said and took a deep breath and smacked a smile on his face "You just relax and eat your s' more"

Dean huffed a laugh "Seriously Sam, I'm not elderly and you're making me more stressed with this crap"

"I was just wondering why this suddenly was too much for you; you've never had problems with the hunting thing before and now…" Sam stopped, he really didn't know what he was saying, but he figured Dean would understand.

"Aha" Dean said as he ate took a piece of chocolate in his mouth "And you think it's about you?"

Sam grimaced "I didn't say that, did I say that?"

"I've known you longer than you've known yourself Sam" Dean said, and sometimes the fact that Dean knew him so well irritated Sam, but at times like these it was good because then he didn't have to ask everything straight out.

"Okay, but you can't blame me for wondering" Sam said and got mad at himself for blushing.

Dean laughed and ruffled Sam's hair like he was 10 years old again "Nah, honestly I don't know why I…"

"Fainted?" Sam asked.

"You make it sound all girly; like I was the damsel in distress" Dean pouted "We'll say collapse"

"All I know is that the doctor said it didn't come from the blood loss so…" Sam trailed off.

Dean coughed and Sam immediately placed a hand on his shoulder "Stop that" He said and grabbed a hold of his hand and pushed it off "Don't go all mom on me"

"Right" Sam said "Sorry"

"I didn't even know I was exhausted, so I can honestly say I don't know why I _collapsed_" Dean said reassuring as he took a marshmallow in his mouth and swallowed it after one solid chew.

"Right" Sam said again and tried not to look at Dean, but Dean just laughed at him and tugged his arm around Sam's shoulders and tugged him closer like he was _just _his little brother again. "Sammy, don't worry okay? I'll be fine"

"Know" Sam murmured and took the opportunity to kiss Dean on the cheek, making Dean laugh again.

"Okay, stop laughing at me, you're creeping me out" Sam said, so Dean just laughed harder.

"Sorry, it's the drugs"

"They were supposed to relax you, not making you more excited than a kid at Halloween" Sam pointed out.

Dean let go of Sam's shoulder and got up from the ground. "Are you going to make some?" Dean asked since Sam hadn't eaten any yet. "I'm gonna go get us some beers" He said and then he walked back inside, he walked over to the fridge and took out two beer bottles and then walked back outside and sat back down next to Sam who was now roasting his own s' more.

"Can you open mine?" Sam asked since he was too busy trying not to burn this marshmallow as well.

Dean nodded and bit Sam's bottle open and did the same to his own.

"That can't be good for your teeth" Sam said and Dean rolled his eyes.

"Since when did you become Mr. Dental… Guy" Dean said, unable to find something witty to say back.

Sam just looked weirdly at him and heard Dean mumble a 'shut up' even though he didn't say anything, he took a sip of his beer and ate his s' more and that's when he noticed how tired he actually was.

Sam placed the beer bottle on the wooden table behind them and stretched his arms over his head.

"Tired?" Dean asked and swallowed down pretty much half of his bottle.

" Thirsty?" Sam teased and Dean didn't bother to reply, he just held his bottle up in some kind of a salute and took another sip of it. Sam gave a nod before he yawned and lay down on the blanket. "Look at the stars" Sam said and pointed up into the sky.

"Yeah right, it's the same one we see every night when we're off fighting different bitches" Dean laughed and lay down next to him, arms under his head. "Which I want to get back to by the way"

"Let's just try a week without you having a fever, passing out or vomiting first, okay?" Sam said and bumped his arm in Dean's side.

"Yeah yeah, Florence nightingale" Deans laughed "Shit, did you see that?!" He said and pointed up at the sky.

"What?" Sam asked.

"It was a meteor or something!" Dean said and Sam shook his head.

"No it wasn't, if there was gonna be a meteor shower we would have heard about it" He sighed "It was probably just a shooting star"

"It was still cool" Dean said.

"Fine then, make a wish" Sam answered and tilted his head to look at Dean, who just saw questiongly at him "When you see a shooting star you can make a wish" he said with a yawn

"I know that, I'm not completely brainless, but it's no point" Dean said and got up from his place on the blanket and offered his hand to help Sam up. "Let's go to bed before_ you_ pass out"

"Okay" Sam said sleepily "What about the fire?" He asked and Dean shook his head.

"It will burn out sooner or later, let's go" He said and tugged an arm around Sam's waist when he almost fell flat on his face "Sleepyhead"

"It's tiring to watch after you all day" Sam said and yawned again.

"First of all, you don't need to look after me and second of all: Now you know why I'm so darn tired" He joked and Sam was too sleepy to argue so he let Dean guide him inside.


	22. Chapter 22

**Sorry I haven't updated this lately , but I've been uninspired and since I haven't gotten so many comments lately I'm guessing that my story pretty much sucks. So sorry about that.**

**-**

Dean was humming on the intro to:"_You shook me all night long"_ by AC/DC, or at least he was trying to, when Sam entered the kitchen with a yawn.

"Morning" he said and stretched his arms over his head.

"Hey" Dean greeted "You hungry?"

"What are you making?" Sam asked and peaked over Dean's shoulder.

"As the wonderful chef I am, I'm heating up a frozen pizza in the microwave" He said and tilted his head to the side to meet Sam's gaze.

"No wonder you're sick" Sam murmured under his breath as he went into the refrigerator and poured himself a glass of orange juice.

Dean just snorted as he took a sip of his coffee, that's when Sam noticed his lap top was on the dining room table.

"Dean, what have you been doing with my laptop?"

"Nothing" Dean answered.

"Okay, you've either watched porn or you've been looking for a case" Sam said, anger showing in his voice since Dean was suppose to relax and since Dean didn't answer, Sam walked over to the laptop.

"Pacman?" He asked and Dean nodded.

"It's still on pause right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I was bored" He said as the microwave 'dinged' and he went to get the pizza out.

"Right" Sam said as he sat down at the table, soon Dean came to join him.

"Don't get any cheese or pizza sauce on it" Sam warned when Dean tried to eat and continue his gaming at the same time.

Dean shrugged and moved the lap top away and continued digging in his breakfast, Sam just sighed at him.

"What?" Dean asked with a mouthful of food, a piece pepperoni was even sticking out from his lips.

"You eat like a pig you know that?"

"Shuddup" he said and continued eating.

Sam wasn't hungry and he quickly got bored of watching Dean eating so he found his wallet and started playing with that instead.

"What are you doing?" Dean asked as Sam started emptying fake credit cards and ID's out of it.

"Nothing special really, just looking at all the different names I've had" he said with a glance over at Dean.

"Jared Jensen, what kind of name is that anyway?" He asked and held up one of the ID's.

"A stupid one?"

Sam gave a nod in agreement and started stuffing things back. "I'm gonna go outside"

Dean didn't answer as he walked out the backdoor and onto the wooden terrace thingy they had been grilling s' mores on last night. He took a deep breath and exhaled the fresh air and it didn't take long before he heard footsteps behind him and Dean's body was suddenly next to him.

"What are you looking at?"

"Nothing" Sam answered "Just enjoying the fresh air, hey, is it okay if I go for a walk?"

Dean narrowed his eyes at him "Don't tell me this mountain air is appealing to the Boy Scout in you"

"Just thought it would be a waste to just sit inside all day" Sam said.

"Fine then" Dean said with a sigh.

"You're not coming with, you're sick"

"What?" Dean said and it came out more as a squeal than he had intended.

"You can stay here…"

"But Sammy, what if a big Sasquatch comes out of the woods?" He asked dramatically and pointed into the woods. Sam laughed.

"You don't have to stay inside you know" Dean said with a smirk and winked at him.

"What did you have in mind then?" Sam asked, stepping closer to Dean.

"How about we warm up that Jacuzzi?"

-

"Unbelievable!" Dean yelled as he got into the kitchen and started rubbing his hands up and down his naked arms to keep himself warm, with a soaked towel around his waist.

"Well, look on the bright side…" Sam said as he followed Dean through the living room and up the stairs.

"There is no bright side, it's raining you moron!"

Sam sighed "Just saying that it's a good thing I didn't went for that walk, huh?"

"Good for _you! _We could have just stayed in the warm Jacuzzi, but you're all like 'No Dean, you're sick and I love you and I don't want you to die' I don't have a cold you know?"

"I did not say that, and I do not _talk_ like that either" Sam said as he found a towel in the bathroom and started drying off his hair.

"Whatever, I'm heading the shower" Dean said as he pushed Sam out of the bathroom and closed the door.

Sam sighed and shook his head before continuing drying off and finding a new set of clothes while he listened to the water running in the bathroom.

He was still cold so he found a blanket and sat down on the bed and rested his head against the wall, by the time he had settled Dean was done in the shower.

"You're shaking" He said with no heart in it as he entered the room, it was more like an observation.

"Yes, I'm cold" Sam said, he didn't know if they were fighting or not.

Dean also found a new set of clothes and made room for himself on the bed next to Sam.

"Sammy- Sammy- Sammy, that's what happens when you're outside while it rains" He lectured and Sam just narrowed his eyes at him.

Dean laughed, but the laughter soon turned into coughing.

"_Now _I am getting a cold too" Dean said and rested his head against the wall as well, Sam let his head fall to Dean's shoulder, and when Sam didn't push him away he came to the conclusion that they were not fighting, but that Dean was just irritated.

"You're still shaking"

"Thanks for noticing" Sam said sarcastically, Dean snorted and got up from the bed and found a second blanket to wrap around Sam, and then he found his spot on the bed again.

"Hey Dean?"

"What?"

"I'm hungry"

"What am I, your maid?" Dean said and looked down at him.

"M' cold" Sam answered and gave Dean the puppy dog look.

"And I'm sick" Dean protested.

"You've been trying to convince me for days that you're fine"

"Well, now I don't feel so good"

"How convenient for you" Sam said grumpy as he got up from the bed and found a hoody he could have on top of his shirt.

"Sam, while you're down there can you fetch me a beer?"

"Get your own beer" Sam said and Dean snorted again as he also got up from the bed.

"If you're going downstairs then…"

"Get your own damn food" Dean said as he walked out of the bedroom with Sam behind him and he ignored Sam's sighing and bitching.

Sam mumbled something Dean couldn't catch as he went into a cabinet and found some canned Ravioli pasta. Not exactly a meal fit for a king, but he was too hungry to care so he made it anyway.

Dean grabbed a beer and sat down at the kitchen table and listened as the rain drops hit the terrace outside.

"You want some?" Sam asked and Dean shook his head without looking at him, he was concentrating on the glass doors and the rain falling outside.

"Okay then" Sam answered and looked at Dean's face; he looked so bothered and peaceful at the same time. "What's up?"

Dean turned his head to look at him. "Huh? Oh, nothing" He said and turned his head again and heard that Sam sighed behind him. It didn't take long before he could smell Sam's food as it filled up the kitchen.

"I'm going back to bed" Dean said and left his half empty bottle of beer on the table "I'm tired"

"Okay, sleep tight then" Sam said without looking at him and Dean could hear the slight irritation in his voice.

"Nothing's up man, I'm just tired" Dean convinced him and Sam turned around and rested his head against the cabinet on the wall.

"Then go to sleep" Sam said with a small smile and Dean took the opportunity to kiss those pretty lips of his.

"Dude"

"What?"

"You're still shaking"

Sam realized he was right when he felt the goose bumps on his arms.

"Hmm" was all he said.

"After you're done eating come on up and I'll get you warmed up" Dean said with a wink before walking away.

"I thought you said you were tired?" Sam yelled after him.

"Your point exactly?" Dean yelled back and Sam could almost hear him smirking.

"Weirdo" Sam muttered with a laugh before going back to his 'cooking'.


	23. Chapter 23

**I haven't updated in … Like, forever! To be honest I had kind of forgotten about this story, but some of you wanted me to continue, so I will try. And there will definitely be more drama! **

**unknown to love****: Thank you for your comment and i am sorry if i have lost all the romance and wincest in this story, i will try to try harder! ******

**-**

Sam woke up the next morning with his face buried in Dean's pillow which meant that Dean was already up. The second thing he noticed was that he wasn't cold or shivering anymore, but that was obviously because his big brother had been kind enough to warm him up last night.

It wasn't before he heard Dean coughing that he realized he wasn't alone in the bedroom, he quickly sat up and saw Dean staring out the window, a couple of sunrays hit his face like he was glowing.

"What are you doing?" Sam asked curiously.

"It stopped raining" Dean said without looking at him, his voice was a little raspier than usual.

"Oh" Was all Sam said, Dean was acting a little weird.

"Did I wake you up?" Dean asked, even though it looked more like he was talking to the window than Sam.

"No I-"Sam said and sat up more comfortable in the bed "I was already awake, what's going on?"

Dean sighed and finally turned around to face Sam. "Nothing Sammy" He said, and that's when Sam noticed his red eyes.

"Dean" he said and Dean just looked confused at him. "Have you been crying?"

"What?" Dean asked and walked over to the mirror hanging on the wall next to the dresser. "Oh" he said when he saw his own reflection.

Dean turned around to see Sam still sitting on the bed like a question mark.

"No, I haven't…" Dean answered quietly before clearing his throat so his voice became more normal.

"Okay…" Sam said "Then why?"

"I don't know" Dean answered quickly "Don't know"

Sam didn't understand what was going on with Dean, but he wasn't sure if he liked it. He got up from the bed and found some clothes to wear. Dean was still only wearing his jeans.

"Sam, I'm not feeling too good" Dean suddenly said and Sam had barely gotten his shirt over his head, before he met Dean's gaze.

"What?" Sam asked.

"I'm tired" Dean answered "And my head head hurts"

Sam couldn't believe that Dean was actually admitting he was in pain, but he was glad he did.

"Okay, okay" Sam said and walked over to Dean and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Just sit down on the bed okay?"

"Yeah sure" Dean said, he sounded so distant.

Sam bent down so he was the same height as Dean and rested their foreheads together "You don't have a fever" he said, but he kept their foreheads pressed together.

"You're in pain anywhere else?" Sam asked in a low whisper.

"Just a little nauseous" he said before smirking at Sam, it was weird how fast his mood changed. "You don't have to worry about me little bro" he said and leaned in and kissed him softly on the lips, but Sam took a hold of the back of his neck and pressed their chests closer together. Their lips parted and Dean slid his tongue inside Sam's mouth. They didn't break apart before they needed air.

"Are you feeling better now?" Sam asked and looked straight into Dean's green eyes.

"This-"Dean said and held up a finger "Is not because of you"

"What is-"but Sam was caught off by Dean throwing up next to his feet.

Sam moved away and sat down next to Dean, luckily he didn't throw up a lot.

"Sorry" Dean said as he wiped his mouth "It wasn't…"

"Because of me, yeah, I heard you" Sam said "I think you're sick, like the flu or something… The doctor said your immune system would be weaker"

"Yeah okay" Dean said "Can I just… Go back to bed or something?"

Sam kissed his temple and ran a hand through his spiky hair "Sure"

Dean smiled at him before laying back down on the bed "Thanks baby" he said and snuggled his face into the pillows.

"_Baby? What happened to the no- nicknames rule?" _Sam thought, even though he wasn't complaining. He kind of liked it.

"Yeah…" he said "I'll just clean this up"

"I said I was sorry" Dean said grumpy and Sam just laughed at him, even though he was more worried than he let on. Usually when someone had the flu, they would have a fever to go along with it and Dean didn't.

-

Dean groaned and turned around in the bed; even though he was exhausted he found it hard to sleep because of his headache.

"You want some aspirin?"

Dean opened his eyes to see Sam sitting by the window with a cup of coffee in his hand, it was like he w as reading his mind.

"What, are you a mind reader now too?" he asked and threw his arm over eyes to cover from the sunlight that escaped through the window.

"You want me to cover up the window?" Sam asked, since there were no curtains.

Dean just nodded in response and Sam grabbed a blanket from the end of the bed and hung it up in front of the window.

"Better?" he asked and Dean nodded again. "Now, how about that aspirin?"

For the third time, Dean only nodded in response, Sam sighed and found some aspirins and handed it to Dean after going downstairs for a glass of water.

"Here" Sam said and handed him the aspirin and the water.

"Thanks" He answered, and swallowed it down in one big "swoop".

"Sure" Sam answered and sat down next to Dean on the bed and placed his hand on Dean's forehead. "Hmm" was all he said.

"I don't have a fever Sammy" Dean reassured him, and Sam shook his head.

"That's what worries me" Sam said and Dean just smiled sweetly at him. "Are you still nauseous?"

"Not that much" he answered and held a hand over his stomach "I'm fine, like I told you"

"You mean, besides from the fact that you're exhausted enough to faint and get yourself in the hospital, have a terrible headache and almost threw up on me yesterday?"

Dean frowned a little bit "Sorry"

"Well don't be sorry, be honest and tell me if you're feeling like shit, okay?" Sam said and Dean nodded.

"Promise, but I am_ honestly_ not that bad, okay?"

Sam nodded and decided to believe him for the moment as he lay down next to Dean and smiled when he felt Dean's curl itself around his shoulder.

"You tired too?" Dean asked.

Sam just hummed in response as he rested his arm on Dean's stomach, grinning slightly when he felt it flutter beneath his touch.

"We can't get used to sleeping all day if we're gonna get back to work soon" Sam said

"Yeah, yeah, sleep tight sweetheart" Dean said as he closed his eyes.


	24. Chapter 24

**Yep, I said it was going to be more drama and there will be. Thank you for all the reviews and please, If you can: Comment in English, so I don't have to run everything through a translate program x) And sorry for the short chapter, I am in the middle of my exams and school have to be first priority right now. **

**-**

Dean started to get a little nervous himself when he still had a headache, even though he had slept for almost two days and had taken two aspirins. But he was tired of just laying in the bed so he tried to get up without waking Sam, which was kind of hard since his little brother was practically lying on top of him.

"You awake?" Sam asked in a sleepy voice and Dean sighed.

"Yeah, was just going downstairs, didn't mean to wake you" He answered and ran a hand over Sam's hair, a gesture Sam wasn't really used to.

"Okay, this means you're feeling better?"

Dean didn't answer at first; he just sat up in the bed "You have to stop worrying so much Sammy"

"Dean…" Sam said, his voice was a little whiny, something Dean hated.

"You're starting to sound like when you were 5 Sam" Dean snorted and pulled his hand away from Sam's hair.

Sam only huffed in response as he sat up more comfortably in the bed.

Dean got up and picked up a T-shirt.

"I'm gonna make some coffee" was all Dean said as he walked out the bedroom door, Sam sighed angrily. Dean's behavior was always annoying, but now he was so unpredictable: Sweet, annoying, romantic, and grumpy. He was acting like a pregnant woman for crying out loud!

-

Dean was quietly making coffee while Sam was standing by the glass door and watching him.

"How is it coming along?" Dean suddenly asked and Sam looked confused at him, had he gone completely crazy?

"How's what coming along?" Sam asked.

"Your studies of me, stop staring" Dean said and looked over at him with a cup of fresh coffee in his hand. "You want a cup?"

Sam shook his head "No thanks"

"Fine" Dean said and took a sip of the hot coffee.

Sam was about to say something when Dean's eyes suddenly widened and he turned around and stared at the wall.

Sam was about to say something when he heard Dean's shaking voice "Dad?"

"What?" Sam asked.

Dean straightened up like a light ball had just been turned on in his head. "So what are you? Ghoul? Some sort of a trick?"

"Dean, what's going on?" Sam asked as he looked from Dean to the empty spot he was staring at.

"What do you think is going on!?" Dean shouted back and then he was completely silent, like he was listening to something.

"What?" he asked the wall in a whisper.

"Dean?" Sam asked, he was starting to become really scared, but he took a few steps towards Dean and placed a hand on his shoulder, Dean quickly jerked around and saw Sam's scared expression before turning towards the wall again and whatever Dean thought he saw, was not there anymore.

"Dean, what's going on, you're freaking me out" Sam said.

Dean shook his head "You didn't see him?"

"See who? Dad?"

Dean nodded and turned towards Sam again "He was right there, he told me that…"

"What Dean?" Sam asked "What did dad tell you?"

"That we should stop, doing what we're doing, that- that it's wrong" Dean said, his voice was trembling and his hands were shaking.

Sam didn't respond, at first he was afraid Dean had made that up because he wanted to end things again, but Dean's reaction told him otherwise.

"Dean, I-I" Sam stammered, not sure what he was suppose to say. "I don't think dad was here, I didn't see him"

Dean nodded "I know you didn't, but maybe there was something supernatural that-"

"Dean, I think something's wrong with you…" Sam said quietly and Dean met his gaze with the most wounded look Sam had ever seen on him.

-

Dean was quiet while Sam was turning on his lap top; thank God the cabin had wireless internet connection.

"It may be nothing Dean, or something supernatural like you said" Sam murmured while double clicking on the internet button.

Dean didn't answer and Sam sighed as he started searching for Dean's symptoms.

_Headache, nausea, dizziness, tired, hallucinations _he typed in and saw the way Dean stared at him when he clicked on the search button.

"Okay" Sam said and scrolled down the pages. "You're not a drug addict so it has nothing to do with that" he said and continued scrolling down.

"Oh" he said.

"What? What?" Dean asked, trying to make Sam look at him.

"There's a lot of pages on… Ehh… "

"WHAT?" Dean asked desperately.

Sam looked at him and Dean knew something was wrong when he saw Sam's eyes.

"Brain tumor"


	25. Chapter 25

**You just have to get used to the cliffhangers, because I love writing them! :D **

**Sorry for my lack of medical expertise, but I'm not even sixteen yet and even though I've done some research, most of my knowledge comes from watching hospital shows on TV x)**

**-**

The impala was driving way too fast for the speed limit, but Sam didn't really care. Dean had been protesting and whining ever since Sam had hauled his ass out of the cabin, packed their bags and started driving towards the nearest hospital.

"Stop overreacting, I'm fine" Dean said, and tried to make eye contact with Sam, whose eyes were firmly focused on the road.

Sam simply kept on ignoring Dean, for once he wouldn't let Dean boss him around and tell him what to do. If there was a chance that Dean could die, _again,_ then he wouldn't let it happen. He couldn't watch his brother and possibly the love of his life die. This time he wasn't sure if he would be able to live with the guilt.

"Sam"

"Shut up" Sam said with no heat in it. "Just shut up and let me take you to the hospital"

Dean was a little taken back by his brother; it wasn't often that Sam actually talked back to him, _like that. _

"Sammy" Dean said calmly, and Sam shot him a warning glare at his direction before turning back to the road.

"Sammy" Dean said again "Just try to calm down okay?"

Sam sighed "Dean, all the symptoms you had that I searched for matches with the symptoms of a brain tumor, and it also said that people with brain tumors can have personality changes"

Dean made a little sound in the back of his throat "What's that suppose to mean?" he asked.

"That you've been a little… Moody lately" Sam said.

Dean just breathed in a way that said he was annoyed "Moody my ass" he answered.

Sam chose to ignore him again; he couldn't care less about what Dean thought at the moment. And he knew that even though Dean wouldn't admit it, or maybe he didn't even know it yet: But he was scared too.

-

They pulled up in front of the first hospital they came too, Dean kept complaining about how it was a bad idea since they didn't have real identities and so on, so on…

"We'll use the same identities we used when you were at the hospital the last time, in case they want to check up on us" Sam said as he nearly dragged Dean into the hospital.

"Well" Sam said and tilted his head towards the reception and Dean sighed, but walked towards it anyway.

"Hey, I need a doctor" he said and the nurse looked up at him with a small smile.

"You need to fill out these forms" She said and handed them to her "Be sure to write down a clarification for your insurance"

Dean looked over at Sam and nodded before taking the forms and finding a place to sit, the waiting room only had two other people in it: A girl who had obviously hurt her hand and an old man.

"Okay, you remember the ID's we used?" Dean asked and Sam nodded and pulled them up from his jacket pocket.

"What about the insurance?" he asked.

"We'll pay with one of the credit cards" Sam answered, he could sense that Dean was starting to become a little nervous himself so he gently squeezed his knee, making Dean look up at him with a small smile on his face.

"You're going to be okay" Sam said and Dean just grinned stupidly at him.

-

Four hours later, Dean was lying in a hospital bed, waiting for the results from his CT scan. And he had cursed the lousy "service" at the hospital for almost half an hour.

"Dean, they're working as fast as they can" Sam said "You're not the only patient here"

Dean cocked an eyebrow at him "Says the guy who kept nagging the nurse for one and a half hour because he thought it took too long before I got a doctor?"

"I was sick of waiting in that stupid waiting room" Sam said in a whiny voice, making Dean laugh a little.

Suddenly a doctor came into the room "Hey, I'm Doctor Johnson and you must be Dean" he said and shook Dean's hand and then looked over at Sam and reached out his hand for him as well.

"And you are-?" he asked.

"I'm Sam, his br-"

"He's my boyfriend" Dean cut him off and got a wide-eyed look from Sam.

"Nice to meet you" Dr. Johnson said and then turned his attention back to Dean. "So you've been down at the radiologist for a CT-scan because we suspected a brain tumor"

"Thanks for the update doc" Dean said and Sam gave him a strict look.

"Sorry, I understand you're getting impatient so I'll just cut right to the case" he said and held up the "pictures" from the CT-Scan showing Dean's head.

He then circled a finger around a small area inside Dean's head, where you could barely see a small "dot".

"We believe that this is a brain tumor" the doctor said and Sam could feel his heart skip a beat as he tried desperately to seek eye contact with Dean, who was paying more interest in what the doctor was saying.

"_But_ we can also see that you have some pressure on your brain which meansit could also be a growing blood clot caused by some head trauma maybe?" He said and looked questiongly at Dean. "You've been hit in the head lately?"

Sam nodded happily "He hits his head all the time!" He said with a little more enthusiasm than necessary.

"Okay, we won't rule out any options, but if it is a tumor it's is still small and in an early stage so we should be able to remove it now without you having to go through radiotherapy or any other medical procedures"

Dean just nodded, could he have any more bad luck this month? The only good thing he had in his life right now was Sam.

"When can I have the surgery?" Dean asked.

"We can book the OR for the day after tomorrow"

"I'll do it" Dean said.

The doctor explained the risks of the surgery and some other stuff that Dean had to ask Sam about later, because he couldn't quite understand what he was saying. And then he told Dean some nurses would check up on him and that he would see him tomorrow morning.

"Dean…" Was the first thing Sam said when the doctor closed the door behind him.

"Yeah?" Dean asked with a look that could break anyone's heart and when Dean saw Sam's eyes he was sure that his own heart could break.

"Dean, we have to do something" Sam said. "I can make a deal, or call Bobby for help or just-"

"Sam-Sammy, stop" Dean said "No deals"

Sam's lips start to tremble and he couldn't care less that he was sharing vulnerability.

"Come on sasquatch" Dean said and gestured for Sam to lie down next to him on the bed.

With his eyes full of tears that he refused to let fall down his cheeks he laid down next to his brother on the bed and let his head drop to Dean's chest, it felt good hearing his heart beat.

Sam sniffed a few times before saying: "Why did you tell the doctor I was your boyfriend?"

Dean chuckled a little bit "Okay, see this scenario: I might stay here for a while and things might get a _little_ emotional with you…"

"Hey" Sam objected.

"_And_-"Dean said, ignoring Sam's objections "You might need a little… Reassurance and then it would be a little awkward if Dr. Johnson walked in on us making out"

"You-"Sam was about to make a witty comeback when he realized Dean's theory wasn't that stupid "You have a good point"

Dean laughed a little and smiled down at Sam "I know I do"

"So…" Dean said

"It'll be okay" Sam answered, Dean was the toughest guy he knew. He could get through this.

"I don't wanna go bold Sammy" Dean said, and even though he tried to stay strong for his little brother, Sam could hear the tremble in his voice.

"The doctor said it might not even be a tumor Dean, and if it is you might not need the radiotherapy"

Dean just nodded through the rest of the conversation while Sam filled in the blank holes of what the doctor had told him.

Suddenly Sam sat up on the bed "I should call Bobby"

"No, he shouldn't have to worry, besides, we haven't needed to call him before when-"

Sam shook his head "This is different" he said "I'll be right back"

And with one last kiss on Dean's forehead and a small smile and he was out the door.


	26. Chapter 26

**Thank you for all your reviews, I appreciate them and I will continue with all the drama, because it's more fun to write^^**

**-**

After a very long phone call with a very confused Bobby Sam finally returned to Dean's room, who was currently brushing a hand through his hair and Sam understood what was going on inside that head of his.

"Hey man" Sam said as he closed the door behind him "Whatcha doing?"

"Nothing" Dean muttered as he sighed heavily and planted his hands on his lap.

Sam smiled warmly at him, and found a chair so he could sit next to Dean. "It looks like you were checking if you're having hair loss"

Dean huffed and continued looking at his hands "This sucks"

"I know" Sam agreed "Someone's probably cursed you"

Dean laughed a little before meeting Sam's gaze "So, what did Bobby say?"

"A lot" Sam laughed "But I told him he didn't need to come by… Unless you want him to?"

"Nah, it's annoying enough to have your whiny ass here" Dean joked and Sam let it pass without saying anything back. For now.

After a while of silence and thoughts running everywhere Dean finally spoke again:

"Where are you staying tonight?" Dean asked.

"What?" Sam asked, he had been a little too wrapped up in his own thoughts. "Oh, one of the nurses said I could stay here, if I wanted to"

Dean looked over him with a stupid grin "Well, ain't that nice?"

"Personality changes" Sam muttered and Dean raised an eyebrow at him.

"You suck man, you know that right?"

Sam just smiled at him and sighed when Dean yawned.

"You tired?" he asked and didn't believe Dean for one second when he shook his head.

"I'm fine, just the drugs they gave me to keep the headache away" Dean said with a small smirk on his lips, making Sam want to jump forward and kiss him.

But before Sam's thoughts could lean into any action, a couple of nurses entered the room.

"Hey" the one with the name tag that said 'Annie' said "How are you feeling?"

Dean automatically put his ultimate flirting grin on. Sam sighed, but a tiger doesn't change his stripes.

"I'm fine" he said, his grin still plastered on his face.

"We just came to give you this" The other nurse named 'Caitlin' said and they pushed another hospital bed through the door. "We were told that your boyfriend will be staying here"

Dean nodded.

The nurses smiled at the both of them before checking Dean's vitals and then they were out the door.

"What?" Dean asked when he saw the expression on Sam's face.

"Remember when you said: "I'm not gonna die in a hospital were the nurses aren't even hot?"

Dean grinned "Yeah I remember, what, you're jealous again?"

"Depends, do you still think it's: "kind of hot?" Sam said, referring to the time he had gotten jealous about Jenny. It felt like ages ago.

Dean just laughed and punched Sam in the shoulder playfully, making his little brother laugh as well. This was how it was supposed to be: Playfully punching, a little fighting now and then, _making up_. And Sam sure as hell wasn't ready to give any of that up with the first.

"I lied" Dean said "I am kind of wiped"

"Oh, well it's getting pretty late too" Sam answered "You should go to sleep"

"You can watch TV if you want or whatever"

"I'll think I'll go to sleep too" Sam said and got up from his chair and was on his way to the other bed when he heard Dean cough loudly and unnaturally.

"I think you forgot something" he said with a huge Dean Winchester smile on his lips.

"I think I did too" Sam answered and walked back over to Dean's bed and kissed him firmly on his lips. "You know? I kind of like being your _boyfriend_"

"I thought you would" Answered Dean and then pushed Sam away "Now; get your ass to bed so I can get some sleep"

Sam laughed, but did as he was told and that night was the first night in a long time when Sam was happy to hear Dean's soft snoring coming from the bed next to his.

-

"Good morning" Nurse Caitlin said as she entered the room the next day. Dean groaned, and sat up in his bed.

"Morning" Sam said, when Dean turned around he could see that Sam already had been awake for some while, he even had a cup of coffee in his hand.

"Here is your breakfast sir" She said.

"Please, call me Dean" Dean answered as the nurse placed the tray with breakfast on Dean's lap.

"Okay" She said with a smile and then turned over to Sam "If you need anything there's a cafeteria one floor down and I see you've already found the coffee machine"

"Yes thanks" Sam said with a nod.

"What time is it?" Dean asked his voice still raspy and sleepy.

"It's 8 o' clock, now eat up, Dr. Johnson will check on you later today so I'll just leave you two alone" Caitlin said before giving them both one last smile.

"Eight?" Dean asked as he turned to Sam "And how long have you've been up?"

Sam wrinkled his nose "A couple of hours or so…"

"And that would mean?" Dean continued his questioning.

"I know your brainpower is running a little low, but I think you can calculate that one on your own" Sam said with a smile.

"You've been up since six?"

"Or so…" Sam muttered and sighed when Dean cocked an eyebrow at him "Okay, more like 5.30"

"Sam…" Dean said as he readjusted himself so he was sitting more comfortably.

Sam sighed again and got up from his own bed and walked over to Dean's and sat down on the edge of it.

"Do you remember before you went to Hell? When we faced the 7 deathly since?"

Dean nodded

"And do you remember that after Bobby yelled at Tamara, he told her that he was sorry for her loss…"

"Yes?" Dean said, not quite catching on to what Sam was saying.

"I kept thinking about that, if I didn't get you out of the deal then he would have to say the same thing to me…"

"Sammy" Dean whispered.

"Now I'm kind of feeling like that again" Sam said, his voice was low and he kept looking down at his knees instead of facing Dean. He didn't want anyone to be sorry for his loss; he didn't want to have anymore loss.

"And later on I asked you if I thought she was gonna be okay… And you said: No, absolutely not…"

"Okay, that's enough" Dean said "Stop jinxing me"

Sam laughed a little, but it kind of turned into sobs.

"You want a hug?" Dean asked, half way joking, and half way serious, but Sam laughed anyway.

"Would you call me a girl if I said yes?" He asked with a smile on his face.

"Kind of, but as you said, my brain is all mushy"

Sam laughed and leant down as he rested his head on Dean's shoulder, smiling against it when Dean brushed over his hair.

"You're in the hospital with a possible brain tumor and _you're_ comforting _me_"

"Yep, that seems to be the case, sweetheart" Dean said and Sam leant in and kissed him, none of them even noticed that the door was opened.

"You know…" The voice said and the boys quickly broke apart "I tried to figure out what the nurse meant when I asked about you and she said I shouldn't worry because your _boyfriend_ was with you, but that seems pretty clear now"

"Bobby" Dean said and Sam got up from Dean's bed, his face flushed and unable to know what to do.

"We were just- Sam was helping me with my pillow" Dean said.

"Oh, is that right _sweetheart_?!" Bobby half way yelled.

"Oh boy, are we screwed" Dean muttered.

**-**

**Okay, so maybe I didn't capture the boys (especially not Sam's) personality so good in this chapter, but I watched "magnificent seven" while writing and wanted a little sad!Sam So… What will Bobby say? Only one way to find out, keep reading :D **


	27. Chapter 27

"So which one of you idiots want to tell me what the Hell is going on here?" Bobby said as he approached the boys, Sam swallowed and looked down at Dean who tried to stare Bobby down, which obviously didn't work. It looked kind of stupid actually.

"Well?!"

Neither of them really wanted to explain what was going on, not that either of them really knew _how_ to explain in anyway.

"My head hurts" Dean said "I think I need a nap, you two can discuss this outside"

Both Bobby and Sam shook their heads "Nice try boy, but you better explain why you were lip locking with your little brother"

"What are you doing here anyway?" Dean asked, once again trying to change the subject "Sam told you not to come"

"And now I see why" Bobby answered "Now stop trying to change the subject Dean"

"We're kind of- together" Sam suddenly said, Dean sighed heavily. At least he could have gotten a few more attempts to talk his way out of it before Sam opened his mouth.

They could see that Bobby was about to yell at them again by his facial expression, but instead he held a hand up and sighed heavily.

"Please tell me this has something to do with that damaged brain of yours Dean or else I can't quite see how this happened"

It wasn't before that moment Sam realized that if Dean had a brain tumor that would change his personality, his moods and also his _feelings. _What if he really didn't feel anything for him?

"Sorry to disappoint you Bobby, but…" Dean said, his voice was a little more casual than it should be in this situation. "Sam and I are together all the time and…"

"How long?" Bobby asked.

"Since what?" Sam asked, since they first kiss, since they got together, since they first had sex, what?

"Since you two eggheads got together" Bobby said between gritted teeth, at least he tried not to show how mad he was.

"The first or the second time?" Dean blurted out and realized it was stupid the moment he had said it.

"You were-"Bobby started yelling again, but wiped his mouth with his hand.

"Well?" Dean asked, with his cocky attitude, something Sam knew would make Bobby even angrier.

"You better show me some respect boy" Bobby said.

"Sorry Bobby" Dean said on a sigh as he rubbed his eyes with his fingers, he who had just thought his bad luck couldn't get any worse. And he was sure his headache was back, even though he had gotten medications against it.

"Don't be like that!" Sam suddenly said.

"Like what?" Bobby asked "Like I just saw two brothers that are practically my own sons, making out?"

"It's not like we got together to hurt you"

"If I-"

"Well, it's not about you" Dean said "It's about me and Sam"

"What's all this noise?" Nurse Annie asked as she entered the room.

"We were just… Discussing something" Sam answered and took a deep breath, pretty happy that she had walked in when she did, things were getting a bit too tense.

"Well, you better stop this discussion" She said and walked over to Dean and checked his vitals "We don't need anything upsetting the patient when his surgery is tomorrow"

Bobby and Sam nodded, at least they could both agree on the fact that they didn't want to worsen Dean's condition.

"We'll keep it down" Sam said and the nurse nodded and then turned around and raised her eyebrows at Bobby.

"We'll be quiet mam" Bobby said quietly and Dean had to hold back his chuckling, it was rather funny to see a nurse put to hunters on the spot.

"Good, now you be sure to get some rest Dean" she said and Dean nodded before she gave Bobby and Sam one last strict look saying _"I'll be keeping my eyes on you"_ before leaving the room.

Sam and Bobby sat on each side of Dean's bed and Sam and Dean started talking to Bobby about everything that had happened, even though they left out some bits.

"So this _thing_ all started because a little girl was getting on your nerves?" Bobby asked Dean who half way nodded; he didn't want to tell Bobby that Sam had had some feelings for him even before that. If Sam wanted Bobby to know he would tell him himself.

"Is there any way I can talk some sense into your heads?"

"So we would like- break up?" Sam asked.

"Don't say it like that" Dean shrugged, it sounded so girly.

"Yeah?" Bobby said and looked from one brother to another.

"Probably not" Dean answered "We've already tried ourselves and it didn't work so…"

"Well, at least you've tried" Bobby sighed and swiped the sweat away from his forehead. "If I can guess, I'm pretty sure _Dean _was the one who didn't let this _thing _happen so smoothly"

Dean put up his fake-offended look "Hey, maybe I was the one who needed to be loved" he said with obvious sarcasm, making Sam roll his eyes.

"You two always make me sound so heartless" He huffed.

Sam opened his mouth, then closed it and opened it again "At least it's better than being looked at like a love sick puppy"

Dean snorted on a laugh; it wasn't his fault that Sam actually did look that way, so how could he look at him in another way?

"Anyway" Bobby said "I will try not to make such a big deal about this, at least until you're feeling better"

"Thanks" Dean said, he actually did appreciate it. He was getting really tired, and actually a little bit nervous.

Dean felt a prickle deep down in his stomach that he could recognize any day so he started to get up from the bed, getting eye-wide looks from both Bobby and Sam and his brother grabbed his arm.

"What's wrong?" He asked "You in pain anywhere?"

Dean sighed and rolled his eyes "No, so let go off me"

"Then you're not getting up from this bed" Bobby instructed and Dean sighed again.

"I have to pee, you morons" Dean said and got up from the bed and walked over to the bathroom doors and then looked back at the two of them who felt kind of stupid for worrying.

"You're stupid…" Dean said "But thanks for worrying" and then he walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind us.

"So, now that Dean can't hear us you're going to continue lecture me?" Sam said and swallowed hard, he wasn't really up for arguing, but he didn't really want to have Bobby's cold look in the back of his neck while Dean was in surgery. Even though deep down he knew Bobby could never be mean to him.

"I just told you I won't fuss about it, even though it's-"

"Sick, wrong, what?" Sam suggested, he remembered Dean telling him those exact words.

"Kind of, but I was going to say crazy" Bobby answered and that Sam could actually agree with.

"Well, yeah" He said.

Dean came out of the bathroom, his voice slightly paler than it was before he went in. "Can any of you get the doctor guy?"

Sam's eyes widened again and he went over to Dean's side, Bobby also stood up. "What's wrong, are you hurt?"

"Stop nagging me" Dean said, getting a little annoyed by Sam babying him. "I just have a question"

He said and walked back over to the bed and slumped onto it, got under the covers and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Well?" He asked.

"Sure, I'll get him" Sam said "But what is it you want to ask him about?" He knew that maybe Dean wanted some privacy, but first of all he was worried about him and wanted to know and second of all he was curious as hell.

"The hallucinations" Dean asked "A blood clot might explain the personality changes, the headaches and the seizures as you call it, but not that right?"

Sam opened his mouth and then closed it again, before catching up "Why did you think of this now, did you have another hallucination while you were in the bathroom?"

Dean was quiet for a while and Sam knew the expression, he was wondering if he should lie or not. He finally decided "Kind of" He said "In the mirror, but it was nothing"

"Was it him?"

Dean nodded

"Did he tell you the same as last time?"

Dean nodded again.

"Wait, hold on!" Bobby said and both boys looked at him "What's this hallucination crap you're talking about?"

Dean sighed and looked over at Sam, asking him silently if he could explain.

"Dean's been having hallucinations" That was pretty obvious, but still "Two times now"

"And what exactly do you see?" Bobby asked.

Dean took a breath "Dad"

Bobby was still for a moment before nodding "And what does he say?"

"That-" Dean started and looked over Sam who had his poppy dog eyes on, even though Dean was pretty sure he didn't know it "He pretty much says what you were saying a minute ago, about Sam and I"

"And you're sure that's not any supernatural stuff?"

"Only I can see him, we're pretty sure" Dean said and was starting to get irritated again "Can you go and get the damned doctor now?"

"The damned doctor is here" Dr. Johnson said as he entered the room, Dean was actually pretty close to blushing.

"Oh, sorry" Dean said.

"Its okay" he reassured him "I just finished a surgery and thought I stop by and if I got you correctly you needed to see me?"

"Well, ehh, yeah" Dean answered "You said that it might be a blood clot and not a tumor right?"

"That's right" He said.

"But is that possibly since I'm having hallucinations?" Dean asked, the doctor didn't answer at first but got in front of Dean's bed like he was going to give a lecture.

"Sorry, I should have explained that" He said "The tumor or the blood clot is located on that specific part of the brain where hallucinations are formed, it might trigger them no matter what it is"

Dean let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and when he looked over at Sam he realized he was doing the same thing.

"Thanks doc" Dean said.

"No problem" the doctor said, he took the freedom to check out Dean's vitals and reflexes before continuing his rounds.

"I'll go get a cup of coffee" Bobby said, and both brothers were a little surprised, because Bobby must have known that things were going to get… "Romantic"?

Sam took a breath when Bobby left the room and looked over at Dean "So there's still a chance Dean"

"Yep" Dean answered his voice kind of distant.

"Dean" Sam said "Just, relax okay?"

Dean nodded "Sure, I've gotten kind of used to it" he whined "I wanna hunt…" He said and sounded like a little boy who wanted candy.

Sam laughed a little "You will, soon enough"

"I hope"

"No hoping, just knowing" Sam said "Going into brain surgery with a _hope_ to survive, you need to be optimistic"

Dean saw the look in Sam's eyes and nodded with a half way fake smile on his lips, he knew his little brother was worried and he hated it when Sam was insecure or scared, especially when it was because of him.

"I'll relax if you will" He said and Sam smiled and glanced over at the door.

Dean tilted Sam's head so he could look into his eyes "Don't worry about Bobby" He said "Actually, don't worry at all" He said placed the hand who was currently hooked under Sam's chin, on Sam's arm and leant in and met Sam's lips with his own, it still sent shivers down Sam's spine and arms and Dean could feel it under his fingertips; Making him smile into the kiss.

"Is it good that I give you chills, cause I'm pretty sure I'm suppose to make you _hot_?" He said and winked at Sam.

"While I'm in the room I won't mind it if you keep it cool" Bobby said with two cups of coffee in his hand.

"_Damn, that door doesn't make a lot of noice" _Dean thought, he couldn't count how many times someone had come in without them noticing.

"Oh, we can keep it cool alright" Dean said and smirked at Sam who grinned back at him.


	28. Chapter 28

**Thanks for reviewing you guys! I've decided to make another "long" wincest story after this one, and in that one Dean and Sam will be together from the start, so after I'm finished with this story, don't forget to stop by my channel every once in a while to see if anything's popped up :D**

**-**

"Where's Bobby?" Dean asked, his voice was a little groggy due to the drugs he'd been given, it wouldn't be too long now until they would take him into surgery.

"He's talking to the doctor" Sam answered "I think he's a lot more worried about you than he lets on"

Dean sighed and looked down and he was suddenly interested in Sam's hand resting on the side of his bed "You have to stop worrying about me, you two have been fussing over every single move I've made lately" he said and then looked up at Sam, meeting his eyes.

Sam smiled softly "I know you don't like being vulnerable but-"

"God Sammy" Dean said and threw his head back into the pillows "If I experience one more chick-flick moment while lying in this God-forsaken hospital bed I will swallow my IV!" Dean said frustrated.

Sam just smiled at his brother one more time and leant down to kiss his forehead, and laughing softly against Dean's forehead when Dean muttered a frustrated "Oh, come on"

But when Sam leant back he could still see a small smile pulling at the corners of Dean's lips.

"So, are you ready?" Sam asked.

"Sure" Dean answered, and even though Sam knew Dean better than anyone, he couldn't read his facial expression at the moment.

"Dean, its okay to be nervous"

"Yeah, but I'm not" he said, and the worst part was that Sam actually believed him "I'm not scared of the surgery, I've been through worse"

Sam nodded "But are you scared off what comes after?"

Dean opened his mouth and then closed it, not finding a witty comeback "Aw shut your cakehole Sammy"

"Fine" Sam agreed.

There was a knock on the door and the nurse Dean recognized as Caitlin entered the room "Hi, we're ready to take you to surgery now"

Dean took a breath and faked a smile "Okay" he said and looked up at Sam, like he wanted Sam to say something.

"Can I walk with him to the elevator?" Sam asked and the nurse nodded.

Dean sighed.

Even though Dean protested, Sam grabbed his hand as 4 nurses pushed Dean's bed down the hall and towards the elevator.

"Can you loosen up there, sweetheart?" Dean said, referring to the tight grip Sam had on his hand.

"Sorry" Sam said and loosened up slightly.

Dean just smiled at him and as they could see the elevator, he looked up at one of the nurses "Can you give us a minute, please?"

"Sure thing" The male nurse answered and they walked away.

"What's up Dean?" Sam asked, not understanding why Dean wanted privacy.

"Are you going to say it or what?" Dean asked.

Sam looked confused at him "What are you talking about? Say what?"

Dean rolled his eyes "Come on, think with that college brain of yours"

"Dean, I don't understand what you're talking about" Sam answered.

"Don't you watch movies?"

"Dean!" Sam said, now he was getting frustrated. His brother was on medications, ready to go into brain surgery and he made _no sense._

"Say that you love me… God" his last word came out as an annoyed whisper, he puffed a breath and turned away from Sam.

"What?"

"I am going into brain surgery for crying out loud, aren't you going to say it?"

"Why?"

"Because-"

"I don't-"

"Just say it!" Dean demanded.

Sam sighed and crotched lower so he was about Dean's height, when Dean was laying in his bed.

"I love you Dean"

Dean smiled satisfied "I love you too"

"What- You-"

"I didn't wanna seem like a sentimental, dying loser and _just_ _say it,_ but if you said it first then I could just slide under the radar"

"That doesn't make any sense"

"Sure it does, but since I might die, I feel like I had to say it so"

"Oh" Sam said and straightened up and got up to his earlier position.

Dean understood his mistake "Not that- Don't think that-"

"Dean, its okay" Sam said "I'll see you after the operation"

Sam motioned for the nurses to come back, they sent him a smile as they pushed Dean into the elevator, Dean sat up in the bed and mouthed a 'Sammy' towards his brothers as the elevator door closed. He wasn't sure if the small smile Sam sent him was real or not.

-

Sam sat with his head covered in his hands in the waiting room. He hated how he had let Dean go into surgery with a bad conscience. Off course Dean loved him; Sam was his brother after all. Even though Sam had to admit that he wasn't sure if Dean loved him- _loved_ him in another way.

"Coffee?" Bobby's voice suddenly said, Sam looked up and gratefully took the cup of coffee out of his hand. Then Bobby sat down on the opposite side of Sam.

"I know you're worried son, but is there something else bothering you?" Bobby asked.

Sam didn't answer, he knew it wasn't easy for Bobby to discover that he and Dean were together, and he wasn't sure if it was such a good idea to talk to him about this.

"No, just worried" Sam finally answered.

Bobby could see right through him and Sam knew it "It's something to do with you and Dean isn't i? Did something happen?"

Sam shook his head and looked down at his feet, trying to hide the fact that he was clearly lying.

"Sam"

"It's nothing you need to worry about" Sam said and looked up at Bobby, who looked like the word 'you' was the only thing he'd heard.

"Sam, you and Dean can still talk to me" Bobby said "Even if it is about you two; just go easy with the details on an old fashioned guy"

Sam chuckled softly, he had no intentions of _ever_ sharing his sex life with Bobby, but it was still nice to know he cared about them, together or not.

"He told me he loved me" Sam said.

Bobby looked like he didn't know what to answer "I don't really see the problem here"

Off course he didn't, it was such a complicated relationship that Sam thought no one else than he and Dean could understand.

"He only said it because he could die" Sam said.

It took a little while before Bobby reacted, but when he did it was just a soft laughter.

"What's so funny?" Sam asked, getting a little annoyed that Bobby was laughing at him when he had opened up to him.

"You really believe that?"

"He pretty much said it himself" Sam snorted.

"You know how Dean is, Hell boy; you know him better than anyone" Bobby commented and Sam just raised and lowered his shoulders.

"You two could die any day, if that was the case, don't you think he would have said it before?"

Sam sighed "Maybe" he said, it didn't sound very convincing. Probably because he knew it was different this time.

"Dean doesn't let people in easily, but ever since you two got 'reunited' after he got you from Stanford, you're pretty much the one constant thing in his life. And now that he has to confide in you in a whole other way…" Bobby said and Sam looked curiously at him.

"All I'm saying is that; He's probably just trying to find a way to be both your brother and you're…. Boyfriend"

Sam smiled, he didn't know Bobby could be so.... He didn't really know what to call it. "Thanks Bobby"

"Sure thing, now, can we talk about something else?"

Sam laughed, even though Bobby was approving of him and Dean now, it wasn't exactly the one thing they had to talk about all the time.

"Sure, what have you've been up to lately?" Sam asked, but before he could answer; Dr. Johnson entered the waiting room.

"Doctor?" Sam asked

"I'm just here to give you an update, so far the surgery is going smoothly, there was some minor bleeding, but we were able to stop it"

Sam led out a relieved breath.

"Do you know if it's a tumor yet?" Bobby asked.

"Not yet, normally we would see it pretty soon after we do the incision, but we have to dig a little deeper" Dr. Johnson said.

"Okay"

"Well, I should get back" He said and Sam and Bobby nodded.

"Thanks doctor" Sam said.

"That's good news" Bobby said.

"Yeah" Sam answered without looking at him; he still didn't like the fact that the doctors didn't know what it was yet. And he was getting worried about how Dean would react if it was cancer; after this surgery Dean would only have a scar on the left side on the back of his head. But if it did turn out it was cancer, he would go through all kinds of therapy and loose his hair and Sam _knew_ how much Dean cared about his looks.

"He'll be okay son"


	29. Chapter 29

**Okaaay, so how will this whole"I love you" thing turn out for Sam and Dean? You'll have to read and see! *Grinning***

**-**

Bobby and Sam had actually started to relax after waiting for Dean's surgery to be done, and when they saw his doctor coming from around the corner Sam took a deep breath.

"Hello" Dr. Johnson said with a small smile, Sam and Bobby both stood up from their seats.

"Hey doc, how's Dean?" Bobby asked.

"I think you'll be happy to know that it was in fact not a tumor" Dr. Johnson said and Sam could feel his heart skipping a beat by those words.

"Thank God, so he'll be okay?" Sam asked and he was worried when he saw the look on the doctor's face.

"We were able to remove the clutter and there wasn't any more bleeding than the one I told you about earlier…"

"So?"

"We won't know if he'll recover fully before he wakes up" Dr. Johnson said and Bobby nodded, but Sam wasn't satisfied with that.

"What exactly do you know when you say; Recover fully?" Sam asked "What kind of consequences will there be if he doesn't have a tumor?" Even though he was pretty sure that the doctor had explained this before, he had totally forgotten.

"When we operate on someone's brain there can always be consequences, some of the nerves can be damaged which can pretty much affect any part of the body and it can cause infections or amnesia…"

"Wouldn't you know if you damaged any nerves?" Sam cut in.

"Most likely yes, but no surgery is risk free"

"And if there is an infection, what would you do?"

"We would go through a treatment plan with Dean, he'd most likely get antibiotics and if the brain starts swelling we will give him steroids…"

"And what about the amnesia?" Sam continued cutting in, as all he wanted was to know what could happen to his brother and then actually see his brother.

"That'll depends on what he remembers and doesn't remember" The doctor said "But right now we'll have to wait and see if Dean wakes up"

"If?" Bobby asked and Sam looked from him to the doctor.

"Even if a surgery goes completely smoothly there are some cases where the patient goes into a coma and doesn't wake up, I told you and Dean this before he went into the operation"

"I know, I just… Forgot" Sam said and looked down at the floor.

"It's perfectly normal, but I wouldn't worry about Dean"

Sam nodded and then looked back at the doctor "Can I see him?"

"Sure, he should wake up in a couple of hours"

Sam nodded, thanked the doctor and was on his way to Dean's room.

He took a deep breath before entering Dean's room, Dean was still unconscious and he had a bandage wrapped around his head and when he got closer he could see there was an extra layer on the back of Dean's head, probably gauze over the stitches where they had cut him open.

The thought of someone cutting open the back of Dean's head to get to his brain, made Sam slightly nauseous, but he shook the feeling off.

Sam sat down next to Dean's bed and took a hold of his hand "You're not gonna be one of those cases where they don't wake up are you?"

Off course he didn't get any answer, he hadn't expected too, but he still felt his chest tighten.

He slowly soothed his fingers over Dean's forehead and smiled when he could feel Dean's hair underneath the bandage. He looked forward to telling Dean the good news, he just hoped that he would be able to; one part of him actually prayed that he would be able to.

"How's he holding up?" He heard Bobby's familiar voice behind him.

"He's… Sleeping" Sam answered; he started wondering if Dean was dreaming, and if he was, what was he dreaming of?

Bobby sat down on the other side of Dean's bed and looked at Sam, who felt a little uncomfortable with Bobby's gaze on him.

"What?" he finally asked.

"Where you ever going to tell me about you two?" Bobby asked Sam looked down at Dean; he really didn't want to discuss the two of them anymore.

"Honestly?" He said "Probably not"

Bobby nodded quietly, that was obviously not the answer he wanted to hear. "So, if the three of us would hunt together or something like that you would have just, sneaked behind my back and lied to me?"

Sam was a little cut off guard, wasn't Bobby okay with it after all? He didn't know what to answer at first.

"I don't know" Sam answered "Maybe"

Bobby nodded again.

"You mad?" Sam asked, he had to know, Bobby was the only family he and Dean had beside each other.

Bobby met Sam's gaze and shook his head "No, I'd just hoped you'd be honest with me"

"I'm sorry" Sam said and then waited a little bit before continuing "It's just- not normal and… We didn't want anyone to use it against us, like the demons and… Stuff"

He couldn't find any more words at the top of his head so he ended his explanation there.

"I understand" Bobby said, and Sam believed him and that kind of made him even more disappointed because they'd lied to him.

"Sorry" Sam said again, as he felt the need to apologize.

"It's okay son" Bobby said with a smile, making Sam feel a little better.

-

Time passed and Sam had found himself being hypnotized by the clock on the wall.

"_He should wake up in a couple of hours"_

The doctor's words were ringing inside his head; it had been almost 4 hours since Dr. Johnson had told him that. Why hadn't he woken up yet?

"No change?" Bobby asked, as he entered the room with two cups of coffee. Sam just shook his head and sent Bobby a thankful smile as Bobby gave him the coffee cup.

"I'm sure he'll wake up soon, you know you're brother, he has quite sleeping heart" Bobby said and Sam nodded again.

It didn't take long before a nurse entered the room "Hey" she said "How's everybody doing here?"

"Why hasn't he woken up yet?" Bobby asked and Sam looked at the nurse, waiting for her to tell them that he should wake up any second and that there was nothing to worry about.

"I don't know" She answered "He should have woken up by now, but don't worry, some patients just take their time waking up"

Sam nodded, everybody was telling them not to worry, but off course they'd worry.

The nurse checked Dean's vitals, wrote something on his chart and was out the door again.

"Maybe you should get some sleep Sam" Bobby suggested, but Sam shook his head.

"I'll wake you up if everything changes" Bobby said and Sam looked at him, he was kind of tired, so he nodded and went over to the bed the nurses had gotten him.

"Wake me the second something happens" Sam pretty much ordered and Bobby nodded.

"_Do you want this, do you __really __want this?" _

"_Some days I wish I didn't!" Dean yelled. "Some days I wish I knew a way to stop it"_

"_But I can't, not even if I tried"_

Sam woke up from his dream and immediately looked over at Dean's bed, he was still sleeping and he saw Bobby looking questiongly at him.

"Nightmare?" he asked and Sam shook his head.

"No, Ehh… Flashback" And a pretty accurate flashback too.

Bobby nodded and looked over at his phone; Sam sensed that something was up. "Bobby" he said and got Bobby's attention.

"Something wrong?" He asked.

"What? No" He said and got that _"you're lying"_ face from Sam.

"An old friend of mine need help with a hunt, but-"

"You should go" Sam cut him off, if someone needed help, Bobby had to go. Sam knew that he and Dean were the only two people Bobby would risk getting someone else hurt for.

"But Dean-"

"I'll stay, Dean will be fine" Sam said, trying to convince himself in the process.

"I don't know Sam"

"Just go, I'll call you if anything happens" Sam said and looked over at the clock on the wall; he'd been asleep for about half an hour.

Bobby didn't answer at first; Sam could see he was thinking about it. "Okay fine, but call me if anything happens, the hunt is nearby Fresno"

Sam nodded "I will, thanks for coming Bobby"

"Sure" Bobby answered and gave Sam a hug.

-

After Bobby had left, Sam had gotten more and more restless and was now pacing back and forth in front of Dean's bed. He stopped from time to time to look at the clock or to check if Dean had woken up, but nothing more than that.

"Damn it!" He suddenly said and sat back down next to Dean's bed "Come on man, wake up" He sounded more frustrated than scared.

When Dean still didn't respond he took a deep breath to keep himself from crying, why was this happening? After all the shit they'd been through.

Sam looked up at Dean's face and then he saw Dean's eyelids starting to move, like his eyeballs were dancing underneath them.

"Come on Dean, wake up" he said softly and held his breath when it looked like his brother was about to open his eyes.

"Come on"


	30. Chapter 30

**I got a review saying I'm a late updater, and that's true. And I'm sorry for that, but I'm barely home during the holiday, I have been at my aunts cabin for a week, and then I was camping with my dad from Friday to Tuesday, sorry…**

-

"Come on, Dean" Sam said and took a hold of Dean's hand and he could feel it move in his own hand.

Dean's eyes opened slowly and he had a confused look on his face for a moment before he saw Sam.

"Hey" Sam said with a smile "You're awake"

Dean opened and closed his mouth a few times before he answered.

"Yeah" he said and then looked more concentrated as he met Sam's eyes.

"What?" Sam asked, wondering if anything had gone wrong.

"Who are you?" Dean asked with a confused sound in his voice, the hand that was holding Dean's so firmly began to shake.

Sam was about to say something, but then Dean's face began to crack up and Sam puffed irritated.

"Dude, you should have seen your face" Dean chuckled and Sam would have punched him if he hadn't just had brain surgery.

"You are such a jerk" He answered instead and let go of Dean's hand.

"Oh, come on" Dean teased, but Sam had the same pouty face on, and that's when Dean remembered.

"Hey Sam" he said "I'm sorry, for you know… What I said, before…"

Sam's eyes went back to meet Dean's gaze "For saying that you loved me?" he asked and Dean sighed.

"For the way I said it" Dean answered, and then there was a silence that filled the room, before Dean finally spoke again.

"So, how did it go?" Dean asked "The surgery"

"Oh god, sorry" Sam said "It went fine"

Dean looked at him, waiting for him to say more.

"It was just a blood clot Dean, don't worry" He said and smiled when Dean let out a relieved breath.

"They got it out and you seem fine now so" Sam said

Dean looked around the room "Where's Bobby?"

"He had to go on a hunt, which reminds me that I was suppose to call him when you woke up" Sam said and got up from his chair "I'll get the doctor too, so he can take a look at you"

"Ehh, okay" Dean answered before Sam went out the door and Dean's thoughts started to wander. Sam hadn't even kissed him when he had woken up, had he really screwed it up so bad with that "I love you" thing? He understood he was stupid for telling Sam that it was just because there was a chance they could never see each other again, but Sam had to understand that he loved him… Didn't he?

Sam was pacing back and forth outside Dean's room while the doctor was talking to his brother; he wasn't quite sure what to do at the moment. Would he bring the "I love you" thing up or should he just let it go?

He knew that he had been clingy when it came to his and Dean's relationship and Dean had called him a girl more times than he could even remember, he started to wonder if he was more of a girlfriend than a boyfriend from time to time.

Sam almost jumped off from the floor when the door opened and the doctor stepped out.

"Oh, sorry" He said "I didn't mean to scare you"

Sam laughed nervously "No, it's okay" he said while running a hand through his moppy hair, he really needed a shower.

"Are you okay Sam?"

Sam nodded

The doctor didn't look convinced, but too Sam's relief his pager beeped.

"Excuse me" He said and walked past Sam.

It took another couple of minutes before Sam entered Dean's room, he still looked pretty wiped.

"Hey" He said and Dean turned his attention towards him and answered with a small nod.

"Where'd you go?" He asked.

"I called Bobby, like I told you?" Sam said, and started to wonder if Dean's memory was still a little off after the surgery.

Dean rolled his eyes "That was like…" he said and looked up at the clock on the wall "An hour ago"

"You were talking to the doctor" Sam said and looked down at his shoes.

"You could have come in anyway" Dean continued and Sam just shook his head slightly.

"Sam, cut the crap" Dean said "What's going on with you? You disappointed I woke up?"

Sam looked up from the floor "No, God no"

Dean wasn't sure if he should keep asking, he was starting to get really irritated with his little brother and he was wondering if something had happened while he was asleep.

He said his thoughts out loud "Something happen while I'm asleep? Did Bobby say something?"

Sam shook his head and Dean's fist clenched against the sheets of the hospital bed. Sam noticed, but didn't comment.

"Sam, I'm serious, if you don't tell me…"

"Then what?" Sam said irritated, what the fuck was he irritated about?

Dean looked a little surprised; maybe Sam was only looking for a reason to end things?

"Why won't you tell me?" He asked, he hated to having ask that way, he felt kind of vulnerable.

"Because nothing's wrong, I'm fine, you're gonna be fine, everything is fine" Sam said and walked to the other side of Dean's bed, why? He didn't know.

"When can we hit the road?" He asked after something feeling like years of silence.

"The doctor said I can be out of here in 2-3 weeks if my recovery is good"

Sam nodded "Good"

"Is this about what I said before I went into surgery?"

Sam opened his mouth to answer, but then closed it again.

"So that's what's gotten your panties in a twist, huh?" Dean asked, and Sam was almost about to explode by Dean's behavior.

"Sit down" Dean half way said- half way ordered, Sam did as he was told and was about to sit down on a chair next to Dean's bed, but Dean pulled him down on his bed.

"Sorry if I hurt your feelings man" he said and stroked his hand up and down Sam's arm, making Sam shiver. If he only could admit how much he had missed that touch.

"It's okay, you can't feel something you don't" Sam said, avoiding Dean's eyes.

"It's not exactly what I feel that's the problem, it's how I express it" Dean said, and Sam dared to meet his gaze for a second or two. "I know I suck at this, you have been open to me, pretty much from the start and I've just…"

"Been a cold fish?" Sam joked, he knew that wasn't true, but it felt good that they could joke again.

"Not what I was going to say, but okay"

"Nah" Sam said and shook his head, he knew that Dean had really tried to let Sam in; it was just hard for him.

"Dude, you need a shower" Dean commented and Sam laughed and was on his way into Dean's bathroom when he stopped and took a breath before turning around and looking at Dean.

"Does that mean you love me?"

The minute he saw Dean's reaction he regretted it, like Dean had felt hurt in some level. But then he looked up at Sam.

"Yeah, I guess it does"

Sam grinned stupidly and walked back over to the bed and kissed Dean full on the lips, immediately pressing his tongue against Dean's teeth, demanding access that Dean gave him. Sam was pretty much on top of Dean when his brother had pushed him away.

"If you haven't noticed, I've just had brain surgery" he said and could feel himself being a little out of breath.

"Sorry" Sam said and wiped his mouth, making Dean chuckle, Sam smacked him on his arm.

"Go to sleep chuckles and I'll take a shower"

Dean let himself slide deeper into the pillows "Sounds good Sammy"

Sam just smiled, finally everything seemed to be going the right way.


	31. Chapter 31

**Everybody relax, I'm still alive! But as I said before, I'm busy ;o SORRY.**

**-**

"You sure you're okay?" Sam asked as Dean was sitting on the hospital bed and getting dressed.

"Yes Sam, for the 100th _freaking_ time, I am okay!" Dean snapped back, clearly irritated. It had been 3 weeks since the surgery and Dean had been healing perfectly and was finally ready to be discharged from the hospital.

"I just want to get out of this hospital, okay?" He said, Sam nodded, wanting to snap back at Dean and telling him to appreciate that he had someone looking out for him, but he had to admit; if he had been the one laying in the same bed for three weeks he would have gone mad.

So instead he just answered "Okay" as Dean threw on his jacket.

The doctor entered the room and went through Dean's medications and so on, so on… And then they could finally get out of there.

"You got everything?" Sam asked and looked around the hospital room.

"Yeah, _come on_" Dean nagged and took a hold of Sam's jacket and led him through the door.

-

Dean was almost drooling when he got inside the passenger seat of the impala, he wasn't allowed to drive just yet, but he was still pleased.

"I missed you baby" Dean said and stroked the dashboard with his palm, Sam just rolled his eyes and started the engine.

"And I've missed that sound" he said and leaned back against the seat and took a deep breath, like he tried to breathe the pure sense of the car into him.

"Okay Dean" Sam laughed as they started driving, once they got away from the town and was on the road again Sam finally had that familiar feeling he missed while they'd been at the hospital.

Dean sat yawning in his seat while his eyes followed the road, he turned around and saw Sam looking at him.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing" Sam said, switching between looking at his brother and the road "Maybe you should get some sleep"

Dean shook his head "No, thank you, if I never sleep again that'll be just fine with me"

Sam raised an eyebrow at him.

"Fine, at least not until it gets dark outside" Dean said and Sam chuckled, taking Dean's hand in his own.

Dean looked at their hands and then he looked funny at Sam "Dude?"

"What?" Sam asked innocently.

"That's just, a little too gay" Dean said.

"You didn't mind at the hospital" Sam commented.

"I was unconscious, you dork" He answered and let go of Sam's hand.

"Whatever" Sam said and focused his eyes on the road.

After a little while Dean looked at Sam again and Sam met his eyes and huffed.

"What now?" he asked.

"Can I drive?"

"No"

"It's my car"

"I don't care"

"Screw you"

"Dean, you can have some sort of… Seizure or whatever"

Dean had clearly missed his car a lot while he was lying in that hospital bed, even more than he missed hunting. About that…

"The hunt is not too far away from here by the way" Sam said "Should be there tomorrow morning"

"Great!" Dean said enthusiastic while clapping his hand together.

"You're not coming"

"What?"

"Dean, if you're not allowed to drive, do you really think you can go out and hunt witches?"

"Yes?" Dean asked hopefully.

"Forget it"

"But it can be dangerous for you alone" Dean argued.

"Yeah well, too bad for me then, in a couple of weeks you'll be back in the game"

"Two weeks? Hell no, Sam" Dean continued arguing.

"Don't be such a baby, you get to research"

"Lucky me" he said sarcastically and unknowingly crossed his arms over his chest and pouted.

Sam waited a little bit for saying "We'll find a motel for the night so you don't have to sleep in the car, okay?"

"I don't _mind_ sleeping in the car" Dean answered.

"That's good, but you're not going to anyway" Sam said and about 5 hours later they were parking the car in front of a motel.

Dean checked them in and got in the back and grabbed his duffle bag, leaving Sam to carry his own. He entered the room, followed by his brother.

Dean claimed the bed that was closest to the door (as always) and laid down on it and turned on the TV without saying a word to Sam, who was a little surprised they had two queens instead of a king.

"You can't seriously be mad at me for not wanting anything to happen to you?" Sam said as he sat down on his own bed.

"Nope, not mad" Dean said as he continued flicking through the channels, before turning the TV off again. "I'm going out"

"Wait, what?" Sam asked confused.

"Just getting some air, tired of being inside, I'll be right back" And with that short explanation he was out the door.

"Fine" Sam muttered as he turned on his lap top and continued his researching on the witches. Even though he was pretty sure Dean actually just was tired of being inside, and was grumpy because of it, he still thought Dean was acting like a big baby.

Dean groaned frustrated when the vending machine wouldn't take his money. "Oh, come on!" He said and slammed his fist into the machine, and the bag of m&m he wanted fell out.

"Ha" he cheered happily and grabbed the bag of the chocolate covered peanut candy. While opening the bag, he figured he might have been a little harsh on his little brother.

Dean started walking back to the motel room as he continued thinking about his little brother; he hadn't done anything to him except trying to make him feel better.

"Shit" Dean said as he stood in front of the door to their room, then he entered and found Sam sitting by his computer.

"Hey" Dean said.

"Hey" Sam said, his voice grumpy and he didn't even bother to look at his big brother.

"Look man, I'm sorry I acted out on you" Dean said.

Sam sighed, sure he could let this discussion go out for a little longer, but what was the point? They were supposed to be happy now.

"It's okay"

"You are allowed to be angry at me" Dean said as he sat down at the edge of his bed and popped another m&m in his mouth.

"Nah, why bother?" Sam asked and got up from his seat and sat down next to Dean.

"So" Dean said cheekily and Sam grinned at him.

"So" Sam said back, making Dean smirk at him before his brother pulled him into a kiss.

And when Dean's left hand rested on the back of Sam's neck and the other one was stroking up and down his thigh, Sam had that feeling again; that feeling telling him that they could do this, be together.

He smiled against Dean's mouth, making his brother pull away and looking at him.

"What?" He asked.

"Nothing" Sam answered and pulled Dean back into the kiss, which quickly became into one of their make out session. Both of them were battling to take over the kiss, and Dean won as his tongue slid into Sam's mouth.

When Dean tried to sneak his hand up under Sam's t-shirt, Sam had to pull himself together and stop the kiss, even though it was probably the hardest thing he'd ever done.

"What?" Dean asked confused.

"You're not allowed"

"Not allowed to what?" Dean asked innocently.

Sam rolled his eyes "You know what, the doctor said you should wait a couple of weeks before having sex"

Dean just sighed irritated "Screw that"

"Okay, let's look at your options here, shall we?" Sam asked "Let's have sex, something happens to your already screwed up brain, you are back in the hospital and then have to wait even longer before you can have sex again" he said smugly "Or we can wait"

Dean opened his mouth then closed it before muttering "Bitch"

"Jerk" Sam answered and kissed his brother's pouty lips and going over to his own bed.

"While we're on the subject…"he said and Dean looked over at him.

"Hm?"

"If that's what you've been thinking about, what's up with the separate beds?"

Dean chuckled, his brother was kind of cute when he was like that, but he'd never admit it "They didn't have any rooms with kings left"

Sam looked like he didn't believe him.

"It's the truth, you can ask the receptionist tomorrow if you don't believe me"

"Okay then" Sam said and winked flirtatiously at his brother, making Dean laugh.

How were they suppose to last two more weeks?


	32. Chapter 32

**This chapter has a lot of "undertones", just so you know. Mostly sex- jokes and stuff like that xD**

**-**

Sam was lying on his bed, looking up in the ceiling with a huge smile on his face. Dean was sitting on the other bed and watching TV while nagging about how he wasn't allowed to hunt, but obviously Sam didn't care. Last night he hadn't been able to sleep, he'd missed lying next to Dean; and was tired of sleeping in the _bed_ next to his brother's _bed._

Somehow Dean had understood what was bothering Sam and had gestured him to come lay with him, and he had felt asleep within minutes. And even though they couldn't have sex, Sam hadn't exactly complained when he had gotten a blowjob in the shower that morning.

"What are you grinning about?" Dean suddenly said, knocking Sam right out of his own thoughts.

"What?" he said and looked over at his brother "Nothing" he said.

Dean cocked an eyebrow at him, but let it go, since he already had an idea what Sam was so happy about. And he was glad that he could make his little brother happy again.

Sam got up from his bed and climbed over to Dean's, sitting down next to him on the small bed and rested his head against the headboard.

"Is something up, Sammy?" Dean asked as he looked from the TV to Sam.

"Why do you always think something's up?" Sam asked curiously.

"Don't know, just saying…" Dean said as he looked back at his television "This morning something was definitely _up_"

Sam choked on his own words when he tried to say something witty back, Dean just chewed on his bottom lip, trying not to grin.

"Nothing's up" Sam mumbled, making Dean laugh and kiss his neck before turning his attention back towards the TV.

Sam couldn't help but turn his head towards Dean and stroke his fingertips through the back of his brother's head and feeling the scar there.

Dean sat up more in the bed and turned around "What are you doing?"

Sam felt a little caught off guard, what exactly was he doing?

"I was feeling the back of your head for no reason" Sam said, making Dean give him that look that made him feel like an idiot, or a stalker, whatever it was, he felt stupid.

"Okay" Dean just answered.

"Have you taken your medication today?"

Dean nodded, without taking his eyes off the TV.

"The doctor said you shouldn't watch too much TV"

"I don't like him… He takes away everything that I love" Dean pouted.

"Sex and TV?" Sam asked.

"Well yeah, _and_ I have to be more careful with how much alcohol I drink and how long I drive and I can't hunt"

"Those are all temporary, just relax"

"It's boring" Dean complained

"Then let's head out for a while?" Sam suggested, and he saw that Dean was considering it.

"Yeah, okay" he said as he got up from the bed.

"Great" Sam said "We can walk around town, maybe we see something interesting"

"Like a demon or a werewolf, or something else we've never seen before?" Dean said and rolled his eyes.

"You may not believe this, but even people can do interesting stuff sometimes"

"Like two brothers making out?" He asked, and winked at his brother.

"Like that, yeah" Sam played along.

"Good, because that's something I'd like to experience" Dean said and stepped closer to Sam, before crushing their lips together, and he could feel Sam smile against his lips.

"Come on now, let's go" Sam said and grabbed Dean by the collar and hauling him out of the room.

-

They hadn't walked very far before Dean said he was hungry.

"Let's go get some breakfast then" Sam suggested and Dean nodded, and they went into the nearest diner.

Dean ordered a cup of coffee and pancakes with extra syrup and he laughed when Sam ordered toast with scrambled eggs.

"You into that again, huh?" Dean asked with a grin.

"Hey, I haven't eaten it in a while so don't tease me" Sam said.

"Ha, that's a joke" Dean said and lowered his voice "You like it when I tease you"

Sam swallowed and looked around to see if anyone had heard them, while Dean just laughed, when had the roles been so drastically changed?

"You really are on the roll today" Sam said, and Dean just winked at him.

Dean licked his lips when the food came; he took a sip of his coffee while Sam started eating his scrambled eggs.

"Good?" Dean asked jokingly.

Sam nodded satisfied and Dean started eating too. And how much hadn't he missed the taste of pancakes with sweet, _sweet_ syrup?

"Good?" Sam joked back, when Dean practically moaned when the taste hit his tongue.

"So good" Dean said and took another huge bite, making Sam grin at him. He was happy that his brother hadn't lost his appetite through all this.

It didn't take long before all the food was gone and Dean rubbed his stomach with a satisfied sigh, Sam sent a signal to the waitress and asked for the check, she nodded and gave Dean a flirtatious smile.

"What do you wanna do now?" Dean asked as they waited for the check.

"Don't know" Sam answered "You decide"

"Let's walk around some more and see if there's anything interesting happening in this town" Dean said and Sam agreed as the waitress returned and handed the check to Dean.

He gave her a nod and a smile and got a credit card out of his wallet that he gave her. It was then he noticed the small piece of paper underneath the check, with a phone number on it.

"I get off at eight" she said as she handed him the credit card back.

"Okay" Dean answered with a grin as he and Sam got up from their seats and head out the door.

"Jealous?" Was the first thing Dean asked when they got out from the diner, and judging from the tone of his voice it sounded like he wanted him to be.

"No" Sam said with a smile.

"Why not?"

"Because I know you" Sam said satisfied.

"Huh?" Dean asked, he looked very confused.

"You flirt a little here and a little there, but _I'm_ the one who sit by your bedside in the hospital while your ass is rotting away, so I know that by the end of the day; it's still me" Sam said it with such pride in his voice, like he was talking about his greatest accomplishment.

Dean wanted to object, wanted to say something back so they could have a little bicker, but he loved to say his brother this happy too, even though he'd never admit it.

So he just smiled at Sam and said "Damn straight"


	33. Chapter 33

Dean and Sam were exchanging kisses while sitting on a park bench when Dean's phone rang. He pulled away and laughed when Sam pouted. It was weird how open Dean had been about the whole thing lately, Sam guessed it was because he'd gotten a wakeup call in the hospital, but to be honest, he didn't really care.

"Dean" he said as he answered the phone.

"Hey son, how are you?" A familiar voice asked on the other end of the call.

"Hi Bobby, everything's fine" Dean said and pushed Sam away when he tried to kiss his neck. "Sam, stop it"

"Do I want to know what you guys are doing?" Bobby asked.

"Hey, we're at the park Bobby" Dean chuckled.

"That ever stop you before? Wait, don't answer that"

Dean chuckled again and Sam moved closer so he also could listen to what Bobby was saying, but Dean pushed him away again.

"Good point" Dean said "So, what's up?"

"Just checking in on you, you're not hunting yet, right?" Bobby asked.

"Don't remind me" Dean mumbled.

"Well, I'm working on a case down here in South Dakota, why don't you boys come here?"

Dean's face lit up "Wait, so you're telling me I can hunt?"

Sam's eyes widened and he leant closer to the phone "No, he's not allowed to Bobby"

"I wasn't suggesting that either" Bobby said and Dean could hear him sigh as he pushed Sam away again. "Just thinking that maybe your brother is getting a little restless too, and I'm guessing you won't let him hunt anything alone"

Dean understood that he was portrayed as an overprotecting mother in this conversation "He could get hurt…" He said _'Yeah, that wasn't motherly __**at all**__ Dean' _he thought.

"I know" Bobby said "But if you head down here, then I could go with Sam and I could use some help on this one"

"Well, okay, we'll just check out of our motel and hit the road" Dean said.

"Okay, thanks" Bobby said "I'll fill you in once you get here"

Dean nodded even though he knew Bobby couldn't see him, and then he hung up the phone.

"So, we're going to Bobby's?" Sam asked and Dean nodded.

"Yeah, he needs help with a case"

"You can't-"

"I KNOW I can't hunt Sam, I should have said; he needs your help" Dean said annoyed as he got up from the bench and started walking towards the motel. Sam didn't know if he'd screwed up, or just been a little too overprotective of Dean, but he decided it didn't matter as he walked after his brother.

-

It didn't take long before they were all packed up and on their way to Bobby's, Dean was behind the wheel and happy to be so as he was singing along to "Heartbreaker" by Led Zeppelin.

Even though Sam hated this kind of music, he was happy that Dean was happy.

"So, what's this thing Bobby's working on?" Sam asked, Dean looked over at him and turned the volume down.

"He didn't say" Dean said "Said he'd fill us in once you get there"

It took a little while before Sam decided to talk again "Dean, I know you are sick of people babying you, especially me, but it's only because I care about you"

"Yeah-yeah"

Sam was starting to get annoyed "Look Dean, you can get mad at me for caring about you all you want, but you have _got to_ start listening to what the doctor said"

Dean was going to say that he was listening to the damn doctor, he hadn't been drinking, he' barely drove his car and he certainly hadn't had sex.

But it was almost like Sam could read his mind as he said: "I know you haven't done anything that the doctor told you not to, but he also told you that stress could cause you brain damage before the stitches has fully healed"

"Right" Was all Dean said, but then he saw Sam's look "_Okay_, I'll calm down"

"Good, that's all I want"

"Great"

**-**

**Sorry for the short chapter, but I'll post another one later today as a "I'm sorry" for all the late updates : D**


	34. Chapter 34

**Okay, this chapter has some… What do you call it? It's not really fluff, but- I don't know xD Just read and see if you can come up a word for it.**

**-**

Sam groaned sleepily when he woke up with his head on Dean's shoulder, slightly embarrassed he sat up in the seat of the car and saw Dean's amused expression.

"What?" Sam asked.

"You drooled" Dean said and pointed at his shoulder, and a little spot on his jacket was wet.

"Sorry" Sam said as he blushed and wiped his hand over his mouth.

"No worries baby" Dean said and saw Sam's quirked eyebrow.

"Baby?"

Dean frowned "Too much maybe?" and ignored that they'd just rhymed together.

Sam shook his head "No I just- Ehh, you said 'no nicknames'"

"When?" Dean asked confusingly.

"When you set the ground rules for our- thing" Sam said and saw Dean's confused face "You don't remember?" He asked concerned.

It took a little while before Dean answered "Oh right" he said "Well, that's a long time ago, screw those rules"

"All of them?"

"We've already broken the 'in public' rule so why the hell not?" Dean suggested.

"Okay" Sam said happily "Fine by me"

"Good" Dean answered and grinned at Sam before turning back to the road, it took a while before any of them spoke.

"How long was I asleep for?" Sam asked.

"Couple of hours" Dean answered.

Sam nodded "Then I should probably drive soon" he said and waited for Dean's sigh, that came after a little while.

"Right" he said "I'll pull over" and he did so and got out of the car, so did Sam and they met in front of the car.

"Dean"

"Sam?" Dean asked questiongly.

"I'm _really _glad you're okay" He admitted and Dean smiled before framing his face and kissing him, Sam could feel that Dean hadn't shaved in a couple of days, but he really didn't care, it only caused him to _feel_ even _more._

"Hey faggots, find a room!" A teenager suddenly yelled out the window of a car that drove by them "It's fucking disgusting" and Dean was about to yell something back, but he was already gone.

"Dean" Sam said and looked terrified at his brother, afraid of losing him, like the last time someone had said something like that.

"Fucking asshat" Dean said angrily and then met Sam's eye and saw how scared he looked. "Hey" he said "Nothings gonna change" he said reassuringly and leaned in and kissed the side of Sam's neck softly, making Sam sigh in relief.

"Come on" Dean said and gestured for Sam to get in the car "Let's get to Bobby's"

They got back into the car, but Sam didn't start driving because he knew that wasn't the end of the conversation. Dean couldn't get Sam's look out of his head that hurt expression on his face, like he was expecting Dean to just break things off again.

"Hey Sammy" He said after a while and Sam looked at him.

"Hm?"

Dean didn't quite know what to say "It's just…" he started "Are you-"The sentence stopped there and Sam looked confusingly at him.

"What?" Sam asked-

Dean took a deep breath "You looked so scared" he said.

"When?"

"When those douche bags-"

"Dean" Sam interrupted, but didn't say anything else.

"Are you really that scared off loosing me?" He asked "I mean- the thing we have?"

Sam didn't know what to say without making himself vulnerable, but if he could be vulnerable in front of anyone it had to be Dean.

"Yes" he answered honestly and then avoided Dean's gaze, not really wanting to know how his brother would react.

"Don't be" Dean answered

"Can't help it" Sam answered between gritted teeth, like he was irritated about something, even though he didn't know what himself.

"Sammy" Dean sighed "Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why are you so scared that things might not work out between us?" He asked and he knew that it was a stupid question and Sam met his eyes again, now he looked really pissed.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" He asked "You know as well as I do that if it doesn't work out that's it, we can't go back to how we used to be, Dean" he said "And I yes; I am scared because I need you in my life and- and" he didn't know what to say so he just muttered "Damn it Dean"

"Sam"

"Clearly you're not worried about our relationship" Sam said, irritated by the way it felt like Dean didn't need him back.

"No I'm not" Dean said firmly and now Sam looked like he was about to explode, but Dean wouldn't let him "Because you told me you loved me and I told you back" He said and it took a while before Sam understood what he was saying.

"You're not worried" Sam said with a smile.

"No I'm not" Dean answered "But I am worried about us in general; you know as well as I do that it's dangerous for us to get attached to someone, to get this close, if something happens to me-"

"Dean, you went to Hell, and I managed"

Dean quirked an eyebrow.

"I was a mess" Sam admitted

"I know Sammy" he said and scooted closer to his little brother "And that was before this happened" he said and motioned a hand between them, indicating that he meant them getting together.

"So what are you saying?" Sam said.

"I'm saying; if you're that scared off just- me breaking up with you" he said it, he actually said it and didn't care if it sounded girly "Will you be able to live your life if something happens to me? If I die?"

Sam didn't like this conversation, he didn't even want to think about something happening to Dean and to be honest he wasn't sure if he'd be able to live without him anymore.

"I don't know"

"Sammy" Dean said, and he could feel tears forming in his eyes, but he refused to cry. The problem was that he was just as addictive to Sam as Sam was to him "Sometimes you are so stupid" he said, but he didn't know if he said it to Sammy or to himself.

"I know" Sam answered and leaned forward and kissed his brother, feeling his brother relax under his touch and now he also could feel the urge to cry, not really knowing why. The kiss was sloppy and clumsy, like they were experiencing their first kiss _ever,_ but it didn't care. They were both there, alive and together.

"I love you" Sam whispered against Dean's lips, and then he felt a tear against his cheek and he didn't know who it belonged to.

"I love you too" Dean said softly "So much" and then he pressed his lips against Sam's again, sliding his tongue inside immediately as he started tugging at Sam's shirt.

"Dean" Sam said breathlessly "What about the case?"

"I don't care" Dean answered, his voice still rough from trying to keep himself from crying like a baby and he kissed Sam again.

Sam forced himself to pulled back "We're just parked at the side of the road, anyone can see us"

"Damn it Sammy, I don't care!" Dean said "I just want you-us to be okay" he whispered, not really knowing what he was saying anymore and once again he tried to kiss Sam, and this time Sam didn't make any attempt of letting Dean go, he just moaned into his mouth as they both tried to push each other into the back seat.


	35. Chapter 35

**Sorry for leaving you hanging guys, I just- I don't think I'm good at writing sex stuff x] But I'll try in later chapters.**

**-**

"So" Sam said, still trying to control his breathing as he was laying on his back in the backseat of the car with Dean laying breathlessly on top of him. "We're good then?"

Dean leant up on his elbows and smirked at Sam "Yeah, we're good"

Sam tried to push Dean off of him and laughed when Dean whined. "Come on Dean, we have to get to Bobby's"

"God" Dean groaned "How can you think at _Bobby_ right now?"

"Just get cleaned up and get your ass dressed" Sam said and Dean groaned again as he pushed himself up from his brother's chest.

-

The sun had actually started going down behind the mountains as Dean had gone out of the car and was pulling his t-shirt over his head, and smiled when he felt a couple of arms sneak their way around his waist and Sam's head was resting on his shoulder.

"Hey" he said and Dean laughed.

"Hey"

They were quiet for a while before Sam sighed against Dean's neck and Dean knew something was up, so he sighed too.

"Something wrong?" he asked and tilted his head, trying to meet Sam's eye.

"You weren't supposed to have sex" Sam said with a low voice.

"Well" Dean said and turned around in Sam's arms "It wasn't _really _sex" he said with a smirk around his lips.

"Then what do you call it?" Sam asked.

"Grinding" Dean said "Against each other- Naked" he added the last part and realized how stupid it sounded.

"Just let me know if you're not feeling okay… Okay?"

Dean leant in and gave Sam a quick kiss on the lips "Okay, let's get to Bobby's okay?" he said and laughed by all the 'okay's' in those sentences.

-

Bobby greeted them with a smile as they parked the car in front of his house and got out. It was in the middle of night now, but they could still see each other clearly.

"Hey boys" He said and walked towards them.

"Hi Bobby" Dean said as Sam got their duffles out of the trunk.

"It's good to see you up and running, son" Bobby said when he reached them and gave Dean a quick hug.

"Not exactly running yet, but I'm getting there" Dean joked.

"You must be tired, it's the middle of the night, what was the hold up?" he asked, and Sam started blushing.

"Car trouble" he lied instantly, before Dean could even open his mouth.

"Right" Bobby said, they could both tell that he didn't believe them, but since Bobby wasn't sure he wanted to know the whole truth, he let it slide, at least none of them was walking funny.

"But what's this case about?" Sam asked.

"Well, it's been a change of plans" Bobby said, looking down at the ground "I got a phone call"

The Winchester's got curious and Dean raised his eyebrows "From?"

"Let's just get you guys settled in first, okay?" He said, and both the boys grew even more curious, but nodded.

Once the boys had gotten their duffle bags to their room and got settled in, they met Bobby in the living room.

"You wanna fill us in now?" Dean asked.

"Ellen called"

"Ellen, as in- Ellen?" Dean asked and Sam sighed, '_no, Ellen as in Gretchen'_ he thought.

"Yeah" Bobby answered "They're in some kind of a werewolf problem?"

"They?" Dean asked "Is Jo back?"

Bobby nodded "She came back home to help Ellen rebuild the roadhouse"

"Did they?" Sam ask.

"Did they what?" Bobby said.

"Rebuild it?"

Bobby nodded "It looks almost like it did before it was destroyed"

"Wait-"Dean said "I didn't know you were tight with Ellen"

Bobby didn't answer that "We're leaving for Nebraska tomorrow"

"Okay" Dean answered as Bobby got up and said something about going to bed before disappearing out of the living room.

Sam and Dean exchanged looks.

"So Jo's back" Sam said.

"Yep"

"The last time we saw her…"

"She was upset, because dad had something to do with her dad's death" Dean finished his sentence and looked over at his brother.

"Well, Ellen reassured me that she didn't hold dad responsible" He said.

"Right" Dean said and got up from the couch and offered his hand to his brother "Come on, let's go to bed"

Sam took his bed and let him help him up from the coach.

They went to the bathroom first to brush their teeth, and Sam bitched to Dean when they spit at the same time and Dean almost spit in his hair.

Dean held up his hands in defense "Not my fault" he said and went for their bedroom.

They got undressed down to their boxer shorts and t- shirt, which was their normal sleepwear. And Sam almost jumped onto his bed and stared up at the ceiling, before feeling the bed dip slightly as Dean sat down on the edge of it.

"Something on your mind?" he asked and Dean shook his head.

"Nope"

Sam grinned.

"G' night, Sammy" Dean said as he leant in and gave him a quick good night kiss.

"Good night, sleep tight" Sam said as Dean got up from Sam's bed and walked over to his own, he then shifted in his bed so he was facing Dean.

Dean noticed and lay on his side too and smiled at Sam, and even though the room was dark he could see the sparkle in those gorgeous green eyes.


	36. Chapter 36

The brothers awoke the next morning by someone knocking once at the door before practically storming into the room.

"What are you still doing asleep, get up" Bobby said and Dean groaned sleepily while Sam almost jumped out of bed.

"You okay there, shaky?" Dean laughed when he saw Sam's startled look.

Sam took a few breaths before answering "Yeah, just not the best way to be awakened from a nightmare" he said.

"What'd you dream about?" Dean asked, his voice was still sleepy, but Sam could still hear some concern in it though.

Sam groaned "Clowns" he muttered and both Dean and Bobby chuckled.

"Hm" Bobby suddenly said.

"What?" Dean asked.

Bobby looked from Dean to Sam and then back again "Your beds are exactly where they were last night"

"Off course they are, why-"Sam started, but then caught on and Bobby blushed slightly.

"Don't be such a perv Bobby, it doesn't suit you" Dean joked, but stopped when he saw the angry look he got. "Sorry" he muttered.

"Just get up, get dressed and get out" Bobby said before walking out and slamming the door shut.

Sam gave Dean a glance "You just couldn't resist, could you?"

"He started it" Dean answered as he got up from the bed and pulled a clean T-shirt over his head.

Sam just sighed as he also found some clean clothes from his duffle bag and started getting dressed.

-

They got outside and threw their duffle bags into the trunk of the car, Sam ignored Dean's bitching about how they had just gotten there.

"You boys ready to hit the road?" Bobby asked.

Sam nodded "You gonna ride with us?"

Bobby looked over at Dean "Not sure I wanna"

"Oh, come on" Dean said, even he was starting to feel a little uncomfortable by the fact that it seemed like Bobby thought all he and Sam did was make out and have sex; which was not true… They also fought and talked about their feelings.

"Oh God" He whispered to himself when he found out what they relationship was based on these days. Could it be anymore chick flick? They had _got to_ start hunting again, and soon. Or at least start throwing punches towards someone.

"You say something?" Sam asked and Dean shook his head and offered him a smile.

"Can we go now?" Bobby asked impatiently, but the boys just stood there, like they were waiting for an answer.

Bobby sighed "If I drive with you there, your asses better get sure I get back here too"

"Yeah, yeah" Dean said "We'll drive you back here after the hunt… Unless you would like to stay at Ellen's for while"

Sam nudged his brother in the side "Dean" he hissed.

"Just saying" Dean grinned "Come on, get your asses in the car" he said, not wanting to wait for an answer from Bobby.

Sam gave Bobby an apologizing look before they all got into the car.

-

After driving for a while Sam looked over at Dean "We haven't had breakfast"

"I know, I'm starving, so don't remind me" Dean groaned.

"It's your own fault, for sleeping so long" Bobby commented from the back seat.

"No" Sam said "I mean, if Dean hasn't had his breakfast, it means he hasn't taken his medication today"

"Crap" Dean muttered as he looked over at Sam who had that "disappointed" look on his face. "Stop with the face already Sam, I'll take the pills when we stop for lunch"

"But you're supposed to take it at the same time-"

"Whatever" Dean cut off "At least I'm taking them, right?"

"Right" Sam said with clenched teeth.

Bobby cut in on their bickering "You should listen to your brother Dean, in this case he knows what's best for you… Actually, he does that pretty much all the time"

"Hey" Dean commented.

"It's true, and you know what's best for Sam, that's just how it is… It's kind of annoying"

Then, neither Dean nor Sam couldn't help but laugh "Yeah, right"

"You know what?" Bobby said "Let's stop at the next gas station, buy Dean a sandwich, then he can take his pills and everyone will be happy"

"Good plan" Dean said, at least that way he wouldn't have to wait until lunch time to get food.

-

"_What are you doing here?" Dean asked angrily._

"_Just dropping by to say hi" She answered._

"_Yeah, right" Dean said sarcastically "Get lost, bitch"_

"_Why, were you busy?" She laughed. "With Sam, maybe?"_

"_None of your business" he said, a fake smile spread across his lips. _

"_Take it easy there tiger" Ruby answered "I'm not screwing your little brother… At least not anymore" _

"_No, but I am" he said smugly "So I suggest you get the Hell out of here, before your ass gets attached to your face… With no other body parts in between!"_

Dean woke up so sudden, he almost hit his head against the dashboards.

"Hey, you okay?" Sam asked, and both he and Bobby looked at him.

It was first then Dean realized it had been a dream, and that they had stopped and he had gotten his breakfast and his medication, then he had gotten sleepy and apparently fallen asleep.

"Dean?" Bobby tried getting in contact with him when Sam had failed and Dean didn't completely catch on before he noticed that Sam pulled over at the side of the road and stopped the car.

"I'm fine, I just had a very weird dream" he said and rubbed his knuckles against his eyes.

"About what?"

"None of your business" Dean answered; the doctor said he could experience some weird dreams and thoughts and he wasn't sure he wanted to share this one, Ruby was gone and out of their lives, so why was he thinking about her now?

"It's nothing to worry about" he said and flashed them both a smile "Let's get back on the road"

"If you're sure" Sam said, but and started the engine again. Dean rolled his eyes when he got another look from Bobby, he sighed, but sat back down in the back seat as the car started moving.

When Bobby finally fell asleep in the back seat, Dean settled his hand on Sam's thigh, and kissed his temple.

"Wanna tell me what you were dreaming about now?"

"Nope" Dean said, he knew it made Sam irritated, but he didn't really care at the moment.

"Fine, be like that"

"I am" Dean joked "Don't worry your gorilla head about it, Sammy" he said and leant in again and gave Sam a peck on the side of his neck.

"Okay, I'll let it slide… For now"

"I thought so" Dean grinned as he leant back against the door and let his eyes fall shut.

-

Why is almost nobody reviewing anymore? I'm losing inspiration here guys :O

**Anyway, Ruby will not be in this story, even though she's not dead in this fic, she is in the show and THANK GOD for that, that bitch belongs in Hell and I hope she stays there! : )**


	37. Chapter 37

**Thanks for reviewing you guys, keep going, it gives me inspiration:]**

**-**

Dean and Sam were watching as Ellen and Bobby greeted each other, and then walked towards them and Jo.

"Hi" Dean said with a charming smile.

"Well, if it isn't the Winchester boys?" Ellen said with a smile "Haven't seen you in a while"

"Nice to see you too Ellen" Sam said.

"What have you two been up to?" Jo asked curiously, she obviously wasn't that into the whole "Hey, how have you been, good to see you" thing.

"We would have come visited, but you know-"

"You tried to stop the deal you made with the devil?" Ellen finished his sentence.

Dean looked down at the ground "It was a demon" he muttered.

"And when you got back?" Jo asked.

"Things happened" Dean said and looked over at Sam, wondering why Jo was so pissed off, he just shrugged his shoulders.

"Right" Jo said and nodded, and then looked like she was going to start throwing punches, but suddenly her face lit up "Nice to see you"

"You too Jo" Dean laughed.

"Let's get you guys settled in, okay?" Ellen suggested and led the way.

-

The roadhouse was surprisingly similar to the previous ones, the tables, the bar and everything else was in the exact same place.

"I like what you've done to the place" Dean said when they entered.

"Hey" Jo said and punched him lightly in the arm "We like it this way, okay?"

"Fine by me" Dean said "So you have a werewolf problem, that so?"

"Yeah, but it can wait until tomorrow, you guys must be wiped out" Ellen said.

"Yeah, kinda" Sam answered "But it's still light out, so I think we'll wait till after you close the bar for the night"

"Okay, we only have one spare bedroom, so maybe you can sleep on the couch Bobby?" Jo suggested and Bobby nodded.

"No problem"

"By the way; Dean and Sam? Don't push the beds together" Jo laughed and Ellen nudged her carefully in the side.

"Jo, please"

"Wait- what?" Sam asked confusingly.

"Just saying" Jo continued and completely ignored Sam's questions "Do you wanna listen to them all night?"

"What are you talking about?" Dean asked nervously and then he saw the way Bobby looked _way_ too innocently at the floor.

"Bobby!"

"It just slipped out"

"Kill me now" Dean groaned and rubbed the back of his head, which turned into scratching.

"Hey" Sam said and grabbed his wrist "Stop that"

"You got lice or something?" Jo laughed; apparently it was "annoy Dean" day.

"I bet his stitches are scratching- Hey!" Sam pulled Dean's wrist away from his head when he attempted to scratch them again.

Ellen looked from one brother to the other "You hit your head or something?"

"What?"

"The stitches"

Now the Winchesters looked over at Bobby "You told them we were together, but not about Dean's brain surgery?" Sam asked.

"What- What surgery?" Jo asked, now even more curious than earlier.

Sam sighed and looked at Dean and then at Bobby "Well, it was never brought up" he said innocently, and he looked a little embarrassed as well.

"How did Dean and I being together get brought up in the conversation?" Sam said and his arms flew up in the air in frustration, while Dean just stood there and smiled uncomfortably at Ellen and Jo.

"Does it matter?" Ellen cut in "Why did you need a brain surgery?"

"Yeah and how could they do it, when clearly; you don't have a brain?" Jo mocked and Dean's eyes fell on her in an angry look.

"What did I ever do to you, huh?" he asked.

Jo just smiled.

"What BRAIN SURGERY?" Ellen almost shouted out in frustration.

"Oh, right" Dean turned his attention to her "Sam thought I had a brain tumor, so did the doctors, they sliced me open, found a blood clutter, got rid of it and here I am" he said, very casually, like something like that happened every day.

"Oh, nothing worse, huh?" Jo asked, but this time she sounded sarcastic.

Dean nodded and gave them a grin, and then the uncomfortable silence came. The one that he and Sam had experienced a lot of time before their relationship had gotten… Whatever it was now.

"So" Bobby said "We're just- just gonna go and get settled then" and with that the guys disappeared out of Ellen and Jo's sight, who just stood there and rolled their eyes at one another.

-

"Okay, what the Hell, Bobby?" Dean asked angrily as he dropped his duffle onto the bed closest to the door, while Sam sat on his own bed and Bobby was leaning against the doorframe to the small bedroom.

"I said I was sorry" Bobby said, even though he didn't sound so sorry.

"You know what? Why don't you just go out on the street with a megaphone and shout out that the Winchester brothers are screwing each other, huh?!" Dean said, and his voice got madder from each word.

"Hey, don't give me that attitude, it's not like you're so good at keeping it a secret anyway" Bobby said.

"What's that _suppose_ to mean?"

"If I remember correctly, I found out when you two were making out in a hospital bed where you had called yourself Sam's boyfriend"

Dean clenched his fists "That was a whole other situation Bobby and you know it!"

"Okay, that's enough!" Sam finally stepped in "You need to relax, right now" he told Dean who just puffed.

"Sorry" Bobby muttered while scratching the back of his head.

Dean didn't answer at first, but when he saw the looks that the other men in the room gave him, he gave out "Yeah, me too, it's just-"

"He's embarrassed about the whole thing" Sam cut in and Dean opened his mouth "You are, I know and it's OK"

Dean closed his mouth again and gave Sam a look that made him smile.

"It's not exactly that, I just don't want people to think that it's just because of the- the… The sex" And that must have been the first time he ever hesitated saying that word.

"They don't think that" Bobby said

"Did you hear Jo?" Dean said, remembering how she was joking about them sleeping together.

"Jo's just being Jo" Bobby said "When Ellen found out; she told me she was happy that you two had found someone that you both knew love you just as much as you love them"

All three of them felt very awkward, so they just looked around the room.

"That's nice" Sam suddenly said and Dean rolled his eyes at him.

"Let's just go back to the bar and find this werewolf thing out, okay?" Bobby suggested and the two of them nodded.

"You go ahead Bobby, we'll be right there" Sam said and Dean knew Sam wanted to say something to him in private.

Bobby nodded and walked out the door.

"Look, I know you kind of liked Jo before" Sam said.

"Geez Sam, when did you start cutting right to the case?" Dean asked surprised.

Sam ignored his question "I'm just asking if the fact that she knows bothers you because…"

"Because what?" Dean asked and saw his brother's look "You think I still like her?"

Sam didn't answer.

"Oh come on Sammy, I didn't even like her that much back then" He said honestly and then without any warning he pressed his lips to Sam's and then drawing back just as quickly.

"You ain't got nothing to worry about, okay baby?" he said and Sam smiled victoriously, like he'd just won the biggest teddy bear on the carnival.

"Okay"

"And stop being so insecure, for crying out loud" Dean laughed and grabbed Sam's wrist "Now come on" he said and dragged Sam out of their room.

-

**Okay, so this chapter was kind of… I don't know xD But this time I'm actually going to give you a little preview for the next chapter; Where **_**Dean**_** will get jealous, let's see how secure **_**he**_** is then ;)**


	38. Chapter 38

**Done and Done! Sorry for the wait guys, but this was kind of a long chapter, but keep reviewing and I'll keep writing!**

**-**

"Dean, will you just let it go?" Sam sighed as he found a clean shirt out of his duffle bag.

"Don't think so" Dean said "Come on, Sammy, don't you think it's a little strange?"

It took a while before his brother answered "Maybe"

"First of all, she's got a bar full of hunters, and calls Bobby for help on a werewolf problem?"

"Maybe she doesn't know them well enough, to want to ask" Sam suggested.

"_And,_ the next full moon isn't until next week and Bobby still rushed us here like the place was on fire" Dean continued.

"Maybe she wanted us to do some research first?" Sam suggested again, but he started to sound like he didn't believe it himself.

"Yeah, right" Dean said and walked over to Sam "I'm telling you Sam, something's going on there and what I want to know is… Why didn't we know about it before?"

"Dean, stop reading too much into other people's relationships…" he said and rested his arms casually on top of Dean's shoulders "And start worrying more about your own" he finished and kissed him softly on the lips.

"Mmm, so you do admit there's a relationship there?"

Sam just had to laugh, his brother was really stubborn. "Come on; let's listen to what Ellen has to say first, okay?"

"Fine, come on sasquatch" Dean laughed and ked the way out of the bedroom door.

-

"Hey there, lover boy" Jo said when Dean entered the bar, and soon after he was followed by Sam "And lover boy's, lover boy" she laughed.

"Very funny, Jo" Dean said while shaking his head, when was this going to get old?

"Don't mind her" Sam said between teeth as he walked past Dean and sat down by the bar next to Bobby.

"So, what's this werewolf thing?"

"Last full moon Jo and I were out with the trash, first we heard it and then it practically ran right past out" Ellen explained.

"And you're sure it was a werewolf?" Sam asked, and Ellen nodded.

"Positive"

"Alrighty then, let's see if we can find out who it is" Dean suggested.

"Actually" Ellen cut in "We think we already know who it is"

"You already know?" Dean asked and glanced quickly at Jo before meeting Sam's gaze.

Ellen nodded. "There's a guy living in an old cabin a few miles that way" she said and pointed out the window "Three days after the last full moon, his daughter reported him missing"

"Doesn't mean it's him" Sam said.

"Isn't that what you're supposed to find out?" Jo said sarcastically, getting a _look_ from her mother.

"I guess it is" Sam answered "Let's go talk to the daughter"

"Not tonight"

"Tonight?" Dean asked and looked out the window, and it was first then he realized that it was dark outside."Holy crap, how long have we've been sleeping?"

"I don't know how long you've been _sleeping,_ but you've been up in your room since you went to bed around 4 o'clock this morning" Jo said "After mom had been questioning all of your personal lives until it was too late to discuss the werewolf" she added.

"Well, if you think you know who it is, then it doesn't seem like we _have to_ _do that much_ research, huh Sam?" He said and looked at his brother, who sighed. "And we were just sleeping, thank you very much" he said to Jo, who just smiled at him.

"Look, this place will probably have a lot more people here in the next hour okay?" Ellen said "And I was hoping you boys could help Jo out"

"You going somewhere?" Dean asked curiously.

"Bobby's going to take a look at my car, it's not working"

"In the dark?" Dean asked.

"I need to go to the market tomorrow"

"I have a car"

"You'll be doing research"

Dean just smirked at her, but Ellen gave him a look that made that smirk disappear within seconds "Right 'mam"

Sam and Jo exchanged amused looks.

-

Jo was casually making drinks (mostly just tapping beers into glasses) behind the bar while Dean was serving the rude and somewhat already drunk customers. And since he had refused to carry a tray, he just took the beers by their handles and walked from table to table, taking twice as many trips as he would have if he'd just taken the damn tray.

Sam was in their room doing some research on the old guy Ellen was suspicious about; apparently his name was Wilson Free and had just got fired from his job at one of the local stores after punching out one of his colleagues in bright daylight- at work – in front of his boss – and three customers.

"Dean!" Jo roared across the room and Dean's fists tightened against his side as he walked over to the bar.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Can you refill this bowl of peanuts?" She asked with way too sweet tone in her voice.

"What?" Dean asked irritated "It's right in front of you, why can't you do it yourself?"

"How I miss the days when you weren't gay and were actually kind of nice to girls" She sighed as she found a bag of nuts and filled the bowl.

"I'm not gay" he said.

"Sorry, bi then"

Dean opened his mouth to talk back to her, but then Sam entered the room and he could feel the tension in the room.

"Something's wrong?" he asked.

"I think it's that time of the month for your girlfriend here" Jo said, and Sam knew that would lead to an argument so he just as his brother pointes his finger at Dean, he grabbed him by his jacket and hauled him outside.

"Dean, she's just joking around"

"She annoys the crap out of me, that's what she's doing!" Dean hissed back.

"At least I don't have to worry about you two hooking up" Sam murmured, but saw Dean's irritated look "Deeeaaaan" he whined "She's trying to annoy you, don't let her know its working"

"She just knows…."

"How to push your buttons?" Sam asked "Yeah, I've noticed, everyone knows how to push your buttons"

"What's that suppose to mean?" Dean asked, but lowered his voice as a man looked strangely at them as he entered the roadhouse.

"You know, I remember when you said you couldn't let this thing between us happen because we're brothers, that it's not normal…" Sam started, and when Dean was about to say something he continued "But I get it now, it's not because of that, it's because you're in love with another guy, isn't it?"

Dean bit his lip. Sam sighed.

"I'm going back inside to help Jo, why don't you just… Cool off, or whatever" Sam said and gave him one last irritated look before heading back inside.

Dean stood completely still for a moment before walking away from the roadhouse, doing what Sam told him; cooling off. But when he got far enough away he threw his arms up in frustration. "Damn it!" he yelled and as he did it, he felt a little light headed.

Sam was right, he was always right! He had issues about liking, loving another man. Because not having a normal relationship: that he could handle… God, it was stupid, he shouldn't care what people say, and especially not Jo, she was just teasing him. He was done trying to play a victim, he was happy when he was with Sam, and Sam was happy too, that was all that mattered.

A smile pulled up at the corner of his mouth '_See, I don't need Sam to convince me all the time, sometimes I can do it by myself'_ he thought.

Dean was actually quite pleased in himself as he walked back into the roadhouse and over to Jo who was still working behind the bar.

"Hey" he said "Look… I'm sorry, okay?"

She nodded "Yeah, me too"

"So… Where's Sam?" Dean asked as he turned around to look around the room.

"Right over there, socializing" Jo pointed with a wet cloth across the room, where Sam was sitting and talking to the guy who had walked past them while they were fighting.

"Who's that?" Dean asked, trying to sound more curious than threatened.

"That's Shane" Jo told him as she started wiping the bar where someone had spilled some of their beer with the cloth. "He's a regular" she said as she continued cleaning "And he's gay" she continued, and Dean's eyebrows rose, and then she leaned closer to him "And not afraid to admit it"

Dean growled at her before walking straight across the room and over to them, just slumping down into the seat next to Sam.

"Dean" Was all Sam said as he looked surprised at his brother.

"Sam" Dean said with a nod and a huge fake grin on his face "You're gonna introduce me to your new friend?"

"Ehh, this is-"

"Shane?" Dean said "Yeah, Jo told me" he said and not caring that he'd just asked Sam to introduce them.

"Hi, I'm Dean" he said.

"Hey…" He said as he caught the tension between Sam and Dean.

"Oh sorry, was I interrupting something?" Dean asked.

"Dean, stop it, you're acting like a kid" Sam whispered, a small hiss in his voice.

"No, I'm acting like an idiot and it's your fault" Dean answered back and then he cleared his throat "So, was I?"

Shane smiled smugly at him "Not really"

"Really? You two are looking really cozy over here"

"Have you been drinking?" Sam asked.

"Nope, I'm not supposed to drink a lot, right?"

"Why?" Shane asked.

"Sorry _Shane_, but that's not really none of your business" Dean hissed.

"Okay, Dean, drop it right now"

"Fine" Dean said "I'll leave you two alone then" he said and got right up from the table, before heading back to the bar and almost slamming his fists into it.

"Don't you trust him?" Jo asked.

"Off course I do" Dean growled, like that also was a bad thing "I'm just not sure how long he'll be willing to put up with my crap" he said and looked at the drinks behind the bar like he was a man dying of thirst "I'm being a real ass to him" he admitted.

"Maybe you should tell him that" Jo suggested as she started cleaning off glasses.

"Danm it!" He hissed again and he could actually feel the blood boiling through his veins, and his heart was pumping really fast and his brain… Was hurting, like Hell. And he suddenly felt light headed again.

"Jo, can I get a glass of water?" he asked.

"Sure" She said and then saw the look in his eyes "You okay?"

"Dean, what the fuck was that?" they suddenly heard from a very irritated Sam, coming up behind Dean.

"I just-" Dean said as he wiped his eyes, trying to gain focus, another thing Sam had been right about, he really should have learned to relax, because now he was totally feeling the fact that someone had been poking around in his brain not too long ago.

"You just what?" Sam asked, but Dean just groaned.

"Here's your water" Jo said and handed him a glass, and it wasn't before Sam saw the way Dean's hand was shaking as he lifted it, that he noticed something was wrong with his brother.

"Is it your head?" he asked.

"Hurts like Hell" Was all Dean answered.

"Drink some" Sam said and Dean nodded and took a couple of gulps of water.

"You were right Sammy, I shouldn't have stressed myself" He said as he rubbed at his temples.

Shane walked over to the bar and Dean looked like he was about to throw a fit.

"Everything alright?" He asked.

"Yeah, sure" Sam asked "I just need to be with my…" What was he going to call Dean? Brother, boyfriend, lover, friend?

"Brother" he decided on, since some of the hunters at the bar probably knew who they wore. "He's been sick"

Dean growled low at Sam, but Sam just hushed him.

"Okay then" was all Shane answered a he paid Jo five bucks, said good night and was out the door.

"Relax, okay?"

"He's a good tipper" Jo said with a grin on her face "But seriously Dean, you okay?"

Dean nodded "Fine" he said, at least his vision wasn't blurry anymore.

Then Sam suddenly sighed "You haven't taken your medications today have you?"

Realization hit Dean "I forgot"

"Dean…" Sam said "And you didn't take them last night either"

"I did take them while we were on our way here" Dean said innocently.

"You're really stressed, and you haven't taken your medications and… God, on the way to Bobby's!"

"hey!" a drunken voice said behind them "Another beer!"

"Coming right up!" Jo answered "I got it" she told the boys and they smiled gratefully at her as she filled another beerglass and walked over to the table.

"Sorry" Dean murmured "And… I'm sorry"

"It's okay"

"You know, I was ready to come in here and practically sweep you off your gorilla feet in front of all these people, but then you were sitting there with… _Shane_"

"Really?" Sam asked in disbelief.

Dean nodded.

"You could still-"

"Moments gone princess" Dean said with a grin on his face.

"Okay, I'm just gonna make you something to eat so you can take your pills and then you're going to sleep"

"Sammy"

"If you wanna help with this hunt, you do as I say"

"Young man" Dean finished his sentence with a mock glare, and Sam tilted his head. He knew he was babying him, but he didn't care, and if Dean had to be completely honest, he didn't care so much either.

"Okay, I'll go to bed" He said "If you come with me"

"Don't think so" Sam said with a smile.

"It was worth a shot"

"Definitely"

"Hey Jo…"

"Go, I got everything under control" She said and winked at them.

-

Sam was actually undressing Dean to everything but his boxers and his t-shirt, since his brother's head was still feeling like shit and he got nauseous after eating the sandwich Sam had made him.

He pulled the covers over his body and looked hopefully up at his brother.

"You're in pain, how can you think about sex?"

"Not my fault you're so drop dead gorgeous"

"Tha- " Wait, did Dean just say that? "What?"

"You heard me"

"Yeah, but…"

"This is the new me, Sammy" Dean said proudly "I love you, damn straight I love you, and I'm gonna show you and I don't freaking care who knows it!"

"Dean, you…"

"I can even scream it out the window if you want me to"

Sam laughed "No, that's okay"

"Good, cause I probably wouldn't have done it"

Sam sat down on the edge of his bed and met Dean's lips, and it was almost like he had to take a hold of his chest to keep his heart from jumping right out of there. The hand that Dean wasn't holding himself up on came to touch his face, before they parted.

Sam smiled at him and Dean grinned back.

"I know" Sam whispered


	39. Chapter 39

Dean smiled the next morning when he felt Sam's chest again his back and his arm came around his waist. He remembered last night, how he'd been jealous and his head had started hurting, and even though he was being an ass, Sam still forgave him. Dean also remembered telling Sam he'd change, telling him he loved him and it was true, so true. They could do this, they could actually be happy.

"_Dean_" Sam moaned and Dean carefully tried turned his head around, which only made Sam move even closer and breathe hot air again Dean's neck, obviously he was still asleep.

Dean wanted to just lay there and wait for Sam to wake up, then he could have a morning kiss and then they could take a shower together and…

"Boys, you awake?" Ellen said, while knocking on the bedroom door.

Dean groaned as he felt Sam shift behind him as he was waking up.

"Yeah, we're awake Ellen" Dean said as he turned around to see Sam's face watching him, his arm still around his waist.

"Breakfast's ready, come when you're ready" She said and then they heard her footsteps became more and more distant.

"Morning" Sam said with a smile.

"Mornin,g Sammy" Dean answered as he leant in and got his kiss, but Sam pulled back quickly as he realized that none of them had brushed their teeth last night.

"You taste like ass" he said.

"You would know" Dean said, with a smug attitude.

Sam felt heat rise in his cheeks and he looked down at the small space in between them, hoping Dean wouldn't notice he was blushing.

Dean started laughing and kissed Sam's forehead.

"Shuddup" Sam murmured and then looked up at Dean again "It's not like you've been complaining either"

"Have I said that I'm complaining?" Dean said and then got up from the bed "I'm gonna take a shower"

He got up, but felt kind of dizzy and fell back down on the bed.

"You're still feeling sick?"

"I'm not sick Sam" he said slightly frustrated "Not anymore"

Sam nodded "I know, but you're healing and that's half the battle"

Dean turned around and quirked an eyebrow at him "Half the battle, what the fuck was that?"

Sam opened his mouth and closed it again "Just trying to be supportive"

"Well" He answered "you can do it without talking like a damn psychiatrist" he smiled at Sam, who nodded.

"Hey" Dean said and pushed gently at Sam's chin with his knuckles "You okay?"

"Huh?" Sam said, like he'd been zoning out "You're the one with the headache"

"Yeah, but are you okay?"

Sam nodded and leant in towards his brother, not the whole way though, like he wanted Dean to kiss him and not the other way around. Dean got the hint and lent in the last few inches and kissed him, _hard_. They didn't get any further though, since Dean had to pull back for air.

"Sorry, still a little lightheaded"

"Sure" Sam answered "Maybe you need some help in the shower, you know, so you won't fall"

Dean's eyes grew darker, and Sam knew what that meant "And maybe I'll need help with something else as well"

"We're supposed to get cleaned up, not get dirty"

"Just saying…"

"Come on" Sam says and drags him to his feet "Shower, get cleaned up, eat breakfast"

Dean looked like he considered his options "Well, _I am_ hungry"

"Me too" Sam said and gave Dean one last kiss on the lips before they went into the bathroom.

-

Later that night, after Sam and Dean had been doing researching all day, they'd all pretty much agreed on Ellen's theory. And it turned out that Free had actually been cursed to live life as a werewolf, at least if he's daughter's story was true.

"_The story written in the paper wasn't true" she'd told them "He hadn't punched out one of his colleagues, he'd punched a customer, a woman called Eliza or something like that, everyone in town knows she's weird… Like really weird, and she threatened to put a hex on him or something" The daughter, Denise had told them. "At first I thought it was just nonsense, but now dad's gone and… So is she"_

Ellen had decided not to open the roadhouse, making a lot of half drunken asshats pretty pissed, and since they were outside and yelling at them, _Dean_ got pretty pissed and stormed out and started yelling back.

It all ended with _Jo and Ellen_ having to get the bastards away while Bobby and Sam gave Dean yet another lecture about being calm.

"So we'll try to track down this Eliza girl tomorrow right?" Bobby said and the two other hunters nodded, while Ellen went over to the bar and got them all some beers.

Dean almost moaned as the liquid touched his tongue. He hadn't drunk any alcohol since he got out of the hospital, knowing he had some limits, but now needed it and Sam didn't even object.

"Let's call it a night" Ellen suggested "You all look wiped"

"Just gonna finish these up first"

Jo was standing like she couldn't decide what foot to lean her weight on.

"Something wrong Jo?" Ellen asked and she bit her lips and looked over at the Winchesters.

"Can I just ask you some questions, I'm dying to know"

"What?" Dean asked confusingly.

"About you two" Jo said "Come on"

"That's none of your business" Dean said, but it didn't sound too harsh.

"Thought you didn't care" Sam said as he looked at him, making Dean sigh, he was going to show Sam that he was in this for good, or at least until one of them broke up, and if that happened; it was going to be for the right reasons, not some stupid insecure crap.

"Fine"

Jo smiled victoriously and sat down as she pushed Bobby closer to the window, the two of them sitting opposite of the Winchesters. Bobby looking like he'd rather be anywhere else.

"How did it start?" She asked "The thing you have"

The boys exchanged looks, like both of them wanting the other one to answer, but finally Dean answered.

"We were on this plane to… Ohio, I think?" Dean said and looked at his brother who nodded.

"And Dean got really scared and I had to comfort his shivering ass" Sam continued.

"Hey, I thought I was telling the story" Dean said "And I was just a little… Uncomfortable" he said and met Jo's eyes "Anyway, this girl was nagging me, and I kind of kissed Sam"

"Wait?" Jo stopped him "You started this?"

"It was just to shut the girl up, she was all 'you two are in love' and all that crap"

"But you are in love" Jo corrected.

"Whatever" Dean muttered "Anyway, while on the hunt I found out Sam had some not too brotherly feelings for me and it all developed from there- seriously Bobby, you can leave any minute"

Bobby felt uncomfortable and everyone could see it, he'd heard the story before and was just as uncomfortable back then.

"I just- Ellen, can I get another beer?"

"Sure" Ellen said and smiled at the boys before taking Bobby's glass and walked over to the bar to refill it.

"That what you wanted to know?"

"Isn't it weird?" She asked.

"Apparently not what you wanted to know" Dean said and gave Sam a look.

"Being with your brother?" Dean said "Yeah, pretty weird"

"No, not that" Jo said "I mean, that must be something like… Suddenly falling in love with your best friend who you've known for your whole life right?"

It was pretty obvious that Jo was an only child.

"Riiiiight" Dean answered.

"Then, what did you mean Jo?" Sam asked.

"Suddenly turning gay- or bi, or whatever" Jo said, trying not to cross any lines "I mean, you guys have been straight your whole life and then you were like, not"

"Right" Dean answered again, what was he suppose to say, really?

"Unless…" Jo said "Have any of you ever, you know?"

"I'm going for a walk" Bobby said and was out of his seat and out the door before they could blink.

"So have you?"

"I think that's enough Jo" Ellen said as she placed a hand on her daughter's shoulder "Let them have some privacy"

"Says you" Jo mumbled.

"Good night boys" Ellen said as she ignored Jo "See you tomorrow"

"Night Ellen" Dean said "Jo"

-

"Jo's really gotten curious" Dean said as he threw his jeans over the chair in the corner of their bedroom.

"Tell me about it" Sam said as he sat down at the end of the bed to take his shoes and socks off.

"And that whole gay thing was so stupid, Ellen didn't really have to cut her off there, because we could have just said 'no, we've never…" Dean stopped his sentence there and met his brother's eye "You know"

Sam took a breath "You know, unless…"

Dean walked over to his jeans again and got his phone out of the pocket and placed it on the nightstand "Unless what?" he asked casually and Sam took another breath.

"Unless one of us had… Before"

Sam could almost feel his brothers eyes on him, but he didn't dare to turn around to face him, he didn't have to though as Dean walked around the bed and saw him directly in the eye. And at that moment, Sam _really_ wanted to stand up, because while sitting on the bed and having Dean look at him like that made him feel _really_ small.

And there it came, the question he really had been trying avoid:

"Have you had sex with another guy before me?!"

-

**Oh, Cliffhanger, yuhuu, over here! : ) haha, I love this, it's so much fun!**


	40. Chapter 40

**So i haven't seen the whole episode of 502 yet, but I've heard how it ended. Stupid Kripke, and I won't be like him, so i will try to lay off the cliffhangers for a while :- ) And I LOVED the scene where Dean wouldn't give Castiel the amulet Sam got him for Christmas all those years ago :' ) And then Kripke ruined it when Sam pushed him later, Grr… And just, STUPID KRIPKE!!!!!**

**And by the way: "So,what's up with you and Dean? It's hard not to notice how different things are between you guys these days" – Ellen, thanks, totally using that in my next wincest music video x)**

**-**

"Have you?" Dean asked again when Sam didn't answer him.

"Not exactly…" Sam trailed off.

"Sam!"

"Okay, fine!" Sam said and held his hands up in defense "It was back at college okay? Before Jess and everything"

"And?"

"And I was just… Experimenting" Sam said, as he started to feel his face heat up. God, he hated how Dean could make him feel like a hormonal teenager again.

"But I-"Dean started saying "I thought I was your first!"

Sam looked a little surprised, was that what all of this was about? It was kind of… Cute.

"You were, Dean" Sam laughed "That back there, it was nothing, I swear"

"Nothing?" Dean said "Well, if it was nothing, why didn't you tell me?!"

"I never thought about it until Jo brought it up, and I swear that I haven't _slept_ with any other guy than you" Sam tried to reassure his brother, but it didn't seem to work.

"Then what have you done, with any other guy than me?" Dean asked.

"_Ehh, nothing_?" Sam wanted to say, but he didn't, because he knew what Dean meant was: "_What did you do with him?"_

"I just, you know" Sam said and got up from the bed and looked down at his feet.

"No, I don't know Sam, and you're really pushing it here!" Dean said "Damn it!" and with that he went into his duffle bag, got one of his pills and swallowed it without water.

"You're suppose to eat-"

"Shut up, Sammy" Dean said and now it sounded like he was whining "Can you just tell me what happened?"

Sam sighed deeply and then looked at his brother "Just some handjobs and maybe a couple of blowjobs…"

"Maybe?"

Sam sighed again "No maybe's"

Now Dean sat down at the bed.

"Please don't be mad, Dean"

"No… Ehh, it's okay" Dean said with a fake smile.

"Dean…"

"Really Sammy, its okay" he said, but Sam was all, but convinced. "Don't worry about it"

Sam sat down next to Dean "Back then; I never thought that I would ever end up with you"

Dean laughed nervously "No, I guess nobody did"

"But I was your first… Or I guess, you were my first" Sam said "Since you haven't bot-"

"Yet" Dean cut in "I just don't-"

"Trust people" Now Sam cut Dean off "It's okay"

"You know I trust you, it's just…"

"I know" Sam said with a smile and leant in and kissed him quickly on the lips and then started laughing when a flashback crossed through his mind.

"What?" Dean asked, clearly the tension of the conversation was gone.

"Just..." Sam said "Do you remember our first time?"

Dean groaned "Off course I remember, how could I not?"

"The next morning I spent almost an hour convincing you that you hadn't taken advantage of me and all that crap" Sam said with a grin on his face. "And you kept saying "_This is so wrong and fucked up"_ and I had to keep saying that it was right, and not fucked up at all"

"Hey" Dean said "You can't hold that against me, you're still my little brother and I'm suppose to take care of you"

"Yeah I know, it's cu-"Sam saw Dean's facial expression "Cool?"

"Nice try" Dean said.

"And by the way, sometimes you forget that I'm bigger than you and could totally kick your ass if I wanted to"

"Yeah right, as soon as I'm healed and these stitches are out, I'm gonna prove you wrong on that one"

Sam grinned "Bring it on"

Dean did exactly that and practically jumped his brother and pinned his hands to the bed, over his head and as Sam was about to say something, Dean leant down and kissed him hard, and didn't wait for Sam to let him in as he almost forced his tongue into his mouth.

Dean almost laughed as Sam writhed underneath him, so he pulled back with a sly smile.

"Something wrong, Sammy?"

"I hate you" Sam frowned.

"You love me" Dean said and kissed him again.

"I can do both" Sam answered between heated kisses from his brother "Dean…" he moaned.

"_Okay, it was kind of fun to listen to you fight about Sam's previous sex life, but I just thought you should know that the walls are pretty thin!" _They heard Jo from the other side of the wall.

"Shit" Dean laughed "We'll keep that in mind, Jo!"

"You're gonna start throwing punches at here soon, aren't you?" Sam asked, low enough that Jo wouldn't hear.

"Nope, but I do have other plans in mind…"

"Dean"

"Sammy, she deserves it" Dean bickered, with a low voice.

Sam smirked "I know, just wondered; Can I be in on this plan too?"

"Dude, see" Dean said and leant in and captured Sam's mouth again "That's one of the reasons I love you"

-

**Short chapter I know, but just thought you guys deserved a quick update for once : ) **


	41. please read! :

I will post a chapter tomorrow or something, but this is just my opinion of 503, please feel free to agree or disagree! : )

The first couple of minutes of 503 I was already pissed. That whole "Jess" thing was just stupid, yeah, come on Sammy, let's just hold the dead girl's hand and tell her how you're feeling even though you know the devil is out there trying to manipulate you -.- But then the "one week earlier" showed up and then I was like "Oh, explanation, goodie!" but after that I started to get pissed at both of the brothers through the montage thing and I was like "Why aren't you checking up on your brother? He could be dead for crying out loud!" XD

And then I was so amused by the look terrified on Castiel's face at the bar x) And then Dean laughing his ass off on the street after Castiel's failed sex mission. Oh My God! xD

And who else had perverted thoughts when Sam said "I used to be in business with my brother, and I was pretty good at the job"?

And who doesn't love Dean's witty phrases? ^^ And Castiel's gotten a big mouth on him after starting hanging out with Dean ;)

And when Sam spit out that demon blood I was so proud I almost started to cry!

BUT HOW CAN DEAN SAY HE'S BETTER OFF WITHOUT HIS BROTHER?

And when Jess turned into Lucifer, wow, big surprise -.- and are you aware that that means Sam kissed a man? X)

And when he told Sam that he was his wessel, I just "duuh" off course, I knew that from the end of season 4. AND off course that means Dean and Sam (Lucifer and Micheal) are gonna fight each other. God Kripke, you're such a son of a bitch sometimes!

So, what do you guys think? You agree with me? Disagree?


	42. Chapter 41

**Promised you another chapter, here it is! Enjoy! **

**-**

Dean was resting on his bed with a frown on his face. He felt like he was a teenager that had been sent to his room. Ellen had yelled at him earlier that morning because he had put blue hair color in Jo's shampoo and well, she didn't look too great with it.

"Come on Ellen, you've heard the way she's been lately! And by the way it comes out after she's showered 4 to 6 times" Dean had tried defending himself, after Jo had come down that morning and attacking Dean to the floor.

Sam off course had known about the plan, but he didn't think his brother would actually go through with it. So he hadn't been yelled at.

The only upside was that Jo had gotten her fair share too after '_harassing_' Dean, and was now taking out the garbage from both where they lived and from the bar… In the pouring rain.

"Hey" Sam said as he entered the room.

"Hi" Dean answered as he sat up more casually in the bed.

Sam sat down on the edge of the bed and they were silent for a long time, only meeting each other's eyes every now and then, and then suddenly Sam started chuckling which led into a fit of laughter.

"Did you see-"He started, but then he got cut off from his own laughter.

Dean started laughing as well and punched his brother in the arm "And you just let me take all the blame, you asshole"

"Sorry" Sam said and had to dry the few tears that escaped his eyes.

"Do you have any idea how much trouble we had come up in if we'd have a normal childhood" Dean said, it wasn't really a question.

"Yeah well, it's much more fun to do it now, cause Ellen can't really ground you"

"Or deny me to have boys in my room" Dean joked and Sam nodded.

"That's and upside too" he leant in and captured Dean's lips and for the first time it felt like they'd been doing it forever, like they were meant to be together just so they could feel that small spark every time they're lips met.

"Wow" Sam whispered as he pulled way.

"What?" Dean asked with a small smile.

"We're gonna screw up again soon Dean, its feeling way too damn good"

Dean shook his head "That sound familiar"

"I think it's a song" Sam answered.

"How original of you, Sammy" Dean said sarcastically.

"You suck"

"Only when you beg real nicely"

"Boys!"

Dean grunted and gave Sam a look "Kill me now"

"Jo's gonna do it for me" Sam said and took Dean's hand and helped him up from the bed. Dean grunted once more before they walked out of the room.

Jo was standing next to her mother, her hair still in a bright color of blue. Bobby was standing in the corner of the room, trying not to get involved.

"Yes?" Dean asked.

"I called you here for your help, and since this is your job I am going to have to ask you to behave professionally" Ellen said.

"She started it" Dean said.

"You're so immature" Jo answered "And by the way, I stopped bugging you two"

"Jo, those walls are not _that_ thin and you can't hear through them unless you're ear is actually pressed up against it!"

Jo just crossed her arms over her chest.

"You're acting like children" Ellen said firmly "Now say you're sorry so we can continue hunting down this werewolf"

Sam nudged Dean in the side "Fine, sorry Jo"

"I'm sorry too; I didn't know it bothered you that much"

They both looked at Ellen, waiting for her to say something.

"Good, now you three-"She said and pointed from Sam and Dean to Bobby "See if you can track down that witch girl"

"I thought you could only become a werewolf if you were bitten by one" Jo said.

"No, they can be cursed into it as well" Dean answered and gave Jo a smile that she returned.

"Okay, let's go to where we worked and see if the owner knows anything" Sam suggested and Dean nodded.

"Okay, I'll go talk to the daughter again and see if I can find out anything else" Bobby said.

"Alright then, let's go" Dean said and they walked towards the door, but Dean suddenly turned around "Blue isn't really your color"

"You jerk!" Jo said and grabbed one of the pillows from the couch and threw it at him and Dean started laughing.

"Sorry, couldn't help myself"

"Just go or I'm gonna feed you to the werewolf myself"

Dean chuckled again as his brother pushed him out of the door.

-

Dean and Sam walked out of the store, discussing the case.

"Celeste Fondler" Dean said "She looked pretty normal, you know, judging from the surveillance tape"

Sam nodded "I agree, but you should know by now that the witches doesn't always carry a broom and wear have a pointy black hat"

"Well, we should go find out where she lives"

"Why don't we just go on the internet café over there?" Sam said and pointed to a place called "dot com" further down the street.

"Isn't that a little reckless?"

"What? You think a demon will see us and then hack into the computer after we've left and see what websites we've been on?"

"Fine" Dean snorted and walked past Sam and towards the small café.

There were not that many people inside, a teenage boy was sitting by one of the computers with big earphones around his head and an old couple was sitting by the window and drinking coffee.

"I'll go and get a cup of coffee, you want anything?"

"A caramel macchiato?" Sam asked as he sat down by one of the computers.

"God, you're gay" Dean said.

"Yeah, I know" Sam said and winked at him "Even though it doesn't have anything to do with what kind of coffee I drink"

Dean grinned a little before walking towards the counter and ordering their coffee, nodding towards the guy when he said someone would bring them over to where they sat.

"What you got?" Dean asked as he pulled out a chair from the nearest table and sat down next to Sam by the computer.

"I've just clicked on the internet button, relax will you?"

"Relaxing" Dean answered with a smirk as he watched as his brother started searching for the girl.

"Here's your coffee" A waitress said "Black coffee, extra strong?"

"That's for me" Dean said and took the cup from the girl and Sam thanked her as he got his beverage as well.

"Be careful with those around the computers" She said with a smile and both brothers nodded and her smile grew even bigger before walking towards the table with the old couple.

"She was hotter than _any_ waitress I've seen in a long time" Dean said as he tilted his head to take one last look at her.

Sam glared at him.

"Sorry, I said any _waitress_" Dean said and took one quick look around him before placing his hand on Sam's thigh, chuckling softly when his brother stiffened.

"Whatever, if you haven't noticed, I don't like to share"

"Well, you don't have to" Dean said and then turned towards the computer again "Whatcha got?"

Sam scrolled down the page "She lives in the apartment above the old cult shop a few blocks from here, no phone number registered"

"Okay then, let's go then"

"I haven't finished my coffee"

"That's not coffee, that's dessert" Dean said and tugged Sam up from his chair "Come on, pretty boy" he said and Sam decided to play along, even though he wasn't sure Dean was actually… Playing.

"No, you're pretty" He said as innocently as he could as they walked out of the café, and he sounded like a teenager who had his first girlfriend and they were bickering about who should hang up the phone first.

"You're such an ass" Dean said as they reached the car.

"Apparently I'm a very pretty ass" Sam said with a grin.

"_That _you are" Dean agreed as they got in the car and Sam started to wonder if he was right earlier, if it was too good to be true, it certainly couldn't get any better, could it? Dean turned the keys and started the engine, but he could feel Sam's eyes on him from the passenger seat.

"What?" Dean asked as he turned his head.

"Kiss me"

"What?" Dean asked, a little chuckle at the end there because he really didn't think his brother could get any more girly.

"Just do it"

Dean just looked at Sam, trying to read his eyes, but he couldn't so he hesitantly moved closer and did as he was told. A slow, deep kiss, nothing like they're make out sessions, but far from a peck as well.

When he pulled away Dean just had to ask "Why?"

Sam just grinned hugely at him _'I was so wrong, it just got even better'_ he thought.

-

**I'm so cheesy these days, trying to save what Kripke has destroyed x) And by the way, the song they were referring to is by Nickelback.**


	43. Chapter 42

**I'm watching 504 as I'm writing this. I've realized some things**

**One of the first things Dean asked future Dean was what happened to Sam.**

**Dean's watched "The parent trap" (I'm totally hanging on to that fact for later)**

**2014 reminds me a little bit of "Dark Angel" x)**

**Castiel likes "past Dean", like we haven't noticed? **

**We know have a clip where "Sam" says "I like you Dean" **

-

"It's closed" Dean said as he read the sign on the door at the cult shop.

"I can see that" Sam said and rolled his eyes, and then wondering if they should just pick the lock, but it was too many people walking by.

"Let's just go back here tonight" Dean said, like he was reading Sam's thoughts.

Sam nodded "Okay, maybe we should head back to the roadhouse and see what Bobby's found out?"

"Sam"

"Yeah?"

"Jo's been out there hunting for crying out loud, and then we have to come and help out with a werewolf case?"

Sam threw his head back in frustration "Are you still thinking about that? Let it go Dean, seriously"

"I'm just saying-"

"Well don't, I don't need to picture Bobby and Ellen- Oh great, thanks Dean"

Dean just laughed at him.

"You are such a jerk"

"Whatever bitch, let's go" he said and tilted his head towards the car.

"Fine" Sam said between gritted teeth.

-

"So what do you think?"

"About what?" Sam asked.

"The case"

"Don't really know, I hope Bobby got something else out of the daughter"

"Yeah" Dean said as he tapped his fingers on the steering wheel "What day is it?"

"What?"

"What- day- is- it?"

"Ehh, Thursday" Sam answered "Why?"

"Huh, that means you can take my stitches out on Sunday" Dean continued as he parked in front of the roadhouse.

"About that, are you sure you want me to do it? We could go to a hospital or something-"

"Damn it, I don't care who does it!" Dean said and then his face softened again, it took a while, but Sam finally got what all the fuss was about.

"You're horny, aren't you?"

"Hell yes, I'm horny!" Dean shouted, and Sam started chuckling.

"So not funny"

"I think it is"

Dean just sighed and then he gave Sam that _look, _he knew so well "Dean, I'm not having sex with you"

Dean grinned "Oh, I think you will" he said and leaned in and captured Sam's lips, one of his hinds finding his brothers thigh and the other one started playing with the hair on the back of his neck. He grinned against Sam's mouth when he moaned softly. The hand on Sam's thigh travelled upwards and then-

"Dean, Sam, stop making out in the car and get inside!" They heard Jo's voice from the window.

Dean groaned frustrated, he was sure Jo couldn't see them, but he guessed it was pretty obvious what they were doing.

"It's a sign Dean"

"It's bullshit, Sammy"

Sam got out of the car and Dean followed him.

"Why do you insist on calling me, Sammy?" Sam asked "Would you like it if I started calling you 'De' again?"

"Don't know, depends on the situation" Dean said with a smirk around his lips as they entered the bar, which hadn't opened yet.

Jo smiled smugly at Dean

"I hate you" He whispered.

"You should be thanking me, after what I've understood you're not supposed to be getting hot and heavy with your boy yet" She whispered back

"What I do with my boy, is my business- Hey Ellen, Bobby" Dean said when the two of them entered the bar.

Sam and Jo smiled when they saw Dean's slightly embarrassed look.

"So Bobby" Dean said and cleared his throat "What you got?"

"The daughter didn't' say too much, only that the girl he punched-"

"Celeste Fondler" Dean cut in.

"Right" Bobby said "Wait- I thought her name was Eliza or something?"

"That's not what they said at the store"

"Well, the daughter did seem a little 'out of it'" Bobby said "Anyway, she told me that… Celeste had provoked her father, telling him how he should have been more careful with lighting candles"

Dean looked confused "I don't get it"

"Apparently Denise's mother had died in a fire some years back, the fire department blamed it on some candles that had been left unsupervised while Denise and her father was at the store, and Hannah- that was her name by the way, was resting, the fire department found her dead in her bed"

Both brothers shivered, they really hated fire.

"So" Dean started, but he had to clear his throat "You think Celeste had something to do with the fire too?"

"All I know is that Ben- that's the guy who's missing and potentially our werewolf, said he didn't even know they had candles at home and that there were certainly no candles out when he and Denise had left the house"

Dean held up three fingers "Ben- Hannah – Denise, got it" he said and smirked at them, but the smirk fell off his face when he only got dead serious looks back.

"So Sam and I thought we should head back to the store tonight and see if we find anything there"

"Seems like a good plan to me" Ellen said "We open the bar early tonight, so we're having dinner in about an hour"

"Okay by me" Dean said and grinned again.

"Sounds great, Ellen" Sam said "I'll just go and see if I can find out anymore online" he said and walked out of the bar.

"I'll help him" Dean said and wiggled his eyebrows at Jo as he walked past her.

-

When Dean entered the room, he immediately wrapped his arms around Sam's body, who had barely gotten through the door.

Sam opened his mouth to say something, but got distracted as Dean started kissing his neck.

"Jesus, Dean" Sam said breathlessly and turned around to meet those talented lips. Dean started licking at his brother's mouth like he wanted access, which Sam gave to him by parting his lips.

"Mmf- Dean" Sam said as he pulled away.

"What?" Dean asked with a huge smile around his lips.

"Research" Sam said and pointed at the computer.

"Oh, I thought that was just an excuse to get me in here" Dean said "Doesn't matter-" he said and grabbed Sam's biceps and met his mouth again, and tried to hold on as Sam tried to push him away.

"Dean, you can wait a few more days"

"You suck" Dean answered and looked madly at Sam.

"As soon as those stitches get out, I will" Sam said cheekily.

Dean grinned.


	44. Chapter 43

**How nice am I? Two chapters in one week! (almost, kinda) I was feeling kind of frustrated today and had to let it out somehow.**

**-**

"This is so boring" Dean said as he stood behind Sam, resting his chin on his brother's shoulder as they were doing research on the computer.

"Too bad Dean, everything about working a case can't be fun"

"Says you" Dean frowned "I'm not even _allowed_ to do the actual hunting part"

"You would have been feeling perfect now if you hadn't been so damned stressed all the time" Sam said, without looking at him. Dean got annoyed.

"Off course I'm stressed, we live stressful lives"

"I'm not stressed"

"Shut up" Dean said, knowing that he'd lost the argument. Sam wrote down something else he'd found on a piece of paper and then closed the lap top.

"Stop stressing about you and me, and you'll be back hunting in no time"

"I'm not stressing about you and me" Dean bickered.

Sam didn't answer.

"I'm _not_, what about that whole 'I'm gonna yell I love you, out the window' speech I gave you?"

"That was very nice" Sam said, almost sarcastically and then kissed the small pout on Dean's lips away.

"Come on, let's go and tell Bobby what we've found" Sam said as he got up from his chair and grabbed the piece of paper.

"Sure, be right down, just gonna change my shirt"

Sam nodded and head out the door, unable to hear his big brother sigh. Because Sam was right, he was always right.

He took off his shirt and grabbed a clean one, and pulled it on before rubbing his eyes. Dean was thinking about them- together, all the damn time. Like a little whisper in the back of his mind, but he wasn't stressed for the reasons Sam thought.

Dean tried to forget about it as he went out of the bedroom and went to join his brother and the others.

Sam filled Bobby in on what they knew, that the friends of the family had told the police that Ben and Hannah had a happy marriage, even though they fought from time to time, but who didn't right? And that Denise might have gotten in some trouble with the law after she dropped out of college, but she was a good kid.

"What kind of trouble?" Jo had asked.

"Shoplifting and drunk driving" Sam answered.

"Nothing saying, hey let's leave mommy burning while we go shopping"

"Dean!" Sam said.

"Just saying" Dean said, he knew how horrible it sounded, but if he joked about it, it wouldn't have to remind him off his own mom.

"Just show a little respect" Sam said, and Dean frowned.

"So, dinner then?" Jo said, while trying to lighten the mood.

-

"So, what else is new?" Jo asked as they ate their dinner.

"Not much" Dean answered as he moved the piece of broccoli on his plate back and forth.

"Right" Jo answered, and the room was once again filled with silence, and the worst part was that none of them really knew why.

"Bobby, can you pass me the salt?" Sam asked and Bobby did so. "Thanks"

"What's going on?" Jo suddenly asked.

"What do you mean?" Dean asked.

"Everyone's acting so weird, and I know this case kind of sucks, but…"

"But what?" Sam hissed.

Jo took a breath "Nothing"

Sam met Dean's eyes for a second before putting his fork down "Thanks for the food, Ellen"

"Yeah, thanks" Dean said as he also put his fork down, without eating the last piece of broccoli.

"Sure" Ellen answered.

"Okay, what?" Dean asked as he looked at his brother "What have I done this time that pissed you off so badly?"

"What do you think?" Sam said just as harshly back.

"Boys" Bobby cut in, but both of them ignored him.

"How am I supposed to know? You're the one who's _always_ upset about _something_"

"Excuse me?" Sam said "That came from the right mouth"

"No matter what I do, it's never enough for you!" Dean was yelling now.

"Oh sorry for not laughing along with you on your insensitive joke, about a mother and a wife's death then!"

"I didn't mean to-"

"You never mean to do anything, but all that comes out of your mouth is bullshit!"

"Screw you, Sam, you didn't even know mom"

"So that means I'm not allowed to defend her when you talk about her like she's garb-"

Dean almost jumped across the table right then, ready to beat the crap out of his brother, but Bobby stopped him.

"HEY!" He yelled as he gripped Dean's arm tighter "What the Hell is going on between you two, get your act together!"

"_Hell_, funny, that's where I went for you" Dean said and pointed at his brother "Ungrateful piece of shit"

"That's enough" Bobby said firmly "Now you two get this sorted out or help me God" he said. Dean and Sam both looked at each other like they tried to burn each other's eyes out. But they didn't object as they walked out of the room.

"I never asked you to make that stupid deal" Sam said as they had retreated to the roadhouse to continue they're arguing.

"Off course not, you were dead, you left, that's what you do best isn't it?!"

"What?" Sam said.

"Yeah, yeah" Dean said while he was still struggling with his breathing "The one thing I had in my piece of shit life was _you_, dad was never around and when he was we always talked about hunting, nothing else, but then you just pack your fucking bags and fucking leave!"

"Are you talking about Stanford?"

"Off course I am!" Dean was yelling again "And then, when we start to become brothers again you get stabbed and died in my freaking arms!"

"Dean-"

"What the Hell was I suppose to do? I had to make that deal"

"You-"

"And when I came back, you were all distant and then the crap with Ruby" Dean continued, he had lost all self control, the words were just flowing out of his mouth and he couldn't stop it.

"So why do you think it's so hard for me to get close to you?" Dean asked "I am so freaking scared that you'll leave that I can't even breathe, I am scared that you'll find out just how wrong this is and you'll leave again"

Sam didn't know what to say.

"And when I could finally say it, I told you _I love you_ and now you say that everything that comes out of my mouth is bullshit, well you know what _Sam_? It's just not enough for you is it?"

With those words he walked out, and slammed the door closed behind him, and before he knew where he was going he was outside, and sure that he would scream if he had had more air in his lungs.

"Son of a bitch" he said to himself as he looked over at the car, and for a minute there, he was the one who wanted to just jump in and take off.

"Dean" he head the familiar voice behind him, damn it, why couldn't Sam just leave him alone for a while?

"What, Sam?"

He felt the warm hands grasp his shoulder, making him turn around to face him, his brothers eyes were puffy and red, and he could clearly see that he'd been crying, maybe he had been doing it while they were arguing? He couldn't remember.

"I'm so sorry"

Dean sighed and made a move to walk away, but Sam took a hold of his arm "No, don't go, I didn't know, I was just… I didn't know, Dean, please" he was begging now, not knowing what he was begging for.

Dean bit his lip.

"Dean, please say something"

"I think I'm all out of words Sam"

"Then do something, hit me, I deserve it"

Dean looked down at his shoes "No Sammy, you don't"

Sam felt a warmth inside his stomach as his brother called him by his nickname. "Yes I do"

"You couldn't have known"

"Doesn't matter" Sam said calmly "I shouldn't have blown out on you like that"

"Right, cause I was so calm the entire time during that conversation"

"Point being, I know you and I know that you don't deal with things the same way I do and I just gotta stop trying to make you"

They were silence for a little while.

"Sam?"

"Hm"

"If I promise not to run like a mad man, could I get my arm back?"

"What? Oh, right" Sam said as he let go off the death grip he had on Dean's arm. "And the leaving part is my specialty right?" he said with a fake smile.

Dean rubbed his eyes "Sorry Sammy, you wanted to get a life, nothing wrong with that and off course it wasn't your fault you died, God, I can't believe I said that"

"That doesn't matter either, what does matter is that, every time I run, you always find a way to get me back to you"

"Aww, we're having a chick flick moment, aren't we?"

"Afraid so, big brother"

"Just have to get used to it, I guess" Dean said.

"Dean" Sam said as his palm found Dean's cheek "I love you_ so_ much"

"I know" Dean answered and looked down at his feet again.

Sam was sure he'd never felt so guilty his entire life, off course he'd knew how much it had taken from Dean to say he loved him.

"Hey" he whispered "Aren't you forgetting something"

Dean looked up with a sincere smile "I love you too, Sammy"

Sam leant in and kissed him and he got goose bumps as Dean's tongue pressed against the barrier of his own teeth and went inside his mouth. It felt like he tasted him for the first time, like they'd never kissed before this moment.

"Dean" he tried to whisper, but it came out more like a whimper.

"Hm?" Dean asked.

"Let's get out of here"

Dean got that devious look in his eyes "Where?"

"Anywhere, where our room isn't next to Jo's"

Dean grinned "I can get on board with that"

"I thought so" Sam said with a smile and tilted his head towards the car "Come on"

Dean kissed him one last time on the lips "I'll text Jo on the way"


	45. Chapter 44

**I'm slow at updating because I'm working on another story as well. A Dean/Sam Mpreg vid! That was SO not my thing, but it just came to me xD **

**So when I'm done with this story I will start posting that one. **

-

Dean had held one hand steady on Sam's thigh while he texted Jo with the other one "Sam and I are heading out for a while, don't wait up – Dean"

And Sam had held one of his hands firmly on top of Dean's while the other one was on the steering wheel.

"Dean" Sam breathed when Dean's hand travelled further upwards his thigh "I'm going to drive your baby off the road if you don't stop that"

"Which baby are you talking about?" Dean asked smugly.

Sam smiled "Both then, I guess"

Dean leaned in closer to Sam's ear "Then you better drive faster, _baby_"

Sam passed four cars on their way to the closest motel.

-

"Not bad" Dean said as they entered the motel room, taking a quick look around, but not getting far before Sam pushed him up against the closed door and started kissing his neck.

"Jesus Sam" Dean laughed, but got cut off by Sam's lips on his. Dean took the opportunity to grab Sam's ass as he pulled away a little "Shouldn't we light some candles?"

"Hey, you were the one who wanted this so badly" Sam said, but pushed Dean's jacket off his shoulders anyway.

"You got a point there" Dean said as he reversed their positions, having Sam between himself and the door instead.

"Dean" Sam moaned softly as Dean started to unbutton his over shirt while biting carefully on his earlobe.

"What Sammy?" Dean teased as he helped Sam get his T-shirt off.

Instead of answering, Sam kissed Dean one more time before taking off his brothers T-shirt as well. Moaning again when he felt Dean's hard chest against his own.

"Bed" Sam said as he pushed Dean away from him as he sat down on the edge of the bed, and taking a hold of Dean's waist when his brother followed him and then guided Dean on top of himself.

"You sure you wanna do it like this?" Dean said while he started kissing and licking Sam's chest.

"What?" Sam said, as he was too wrapped up in the feeling of Dean's mouth.

"Just thought that maybe you wanted to top, but if you insist on bottoming-" Dean said as he kissed his way up to Sam's face.

"What?" Sam repeated as he looked Dean in the eyes "You want me to-"

Dean smiled.

"You sure?"

Dean kissed him on the lips and grinned "I can't keep being a pussy about it forever now, can I?"

"I never thought you were" Sam assured him.

"Good to know" Dean said as he somehow managed to get a hold of Sam's body and roll them around so Sam was on top "But still"

Sam grinned happily and caught Dean's mouth again, taking his time tasting and exploring his mouth.

"Sam" Dean said after a little while "Come on"

"Hey, I'm setting the pace now" Sam said.

"Fine, but can we at least take off our pants or else we won't even get to second base before _tomorrow_"

"You're always so bossy" Sam said, but did as Dean suggested and took off his pants before helping Dean with his.

"Better?" He asked as he groaned down on Dean, hearing his brother moan "I'll take that as a yes"

"Screw you"

"I think that's your job"

"Getting cocky now too, are we?" Dean said, a little amused about how Sam's personality changed after he'd find out he was going to get to top.

"Maybe a little" Sam said with a huge smile and then leant down and kissed Dean on the lips, moaning when their groins aligned.

They got interrupted when Dean's phone rang.

"Don't answer that" Sam said breathlessly.

Dean smiled "Could be important" he said as he blindly fumbled for his pants on the floor, and then snatched his phone out of the pocket.

He grinned at Sam's pout, but answered the phone "Dean" he said.

"_Where the Hell are you?"_

"Jo?" Dean asked confusingly as he looked up at Sam who looked confusingly and kind of irritated at him.

"_Yeah, where are you?"_

"I'm not telling you that unless your life depends on it" Dean said and chuckled softly when Sam started kissing his neck.

"_You were supposed to go to the cult store tonight, remember?" _Jo said.

Dean glanced over at the alarm clock, and in the process giving Sam more access to his neck "Jo, its still- _Sammy, stop it_- It's still pretty early, we'll get to it before dawn"

"You better"

"We will, but look I'm kind of" Dean had to stop to keep back his moan when Sam stroked his thigh "-Occupied, see you later"

"I'm sure you are, be careful, scar-head"

"Wow, you really know how to hurt a guy's feelings, Jo" Dean said sarcastically and hung up the phone and then placed it on the nightstand and then grinned up at his brother.

"Where were we?"

"Right about here" Sam answered and started licking at Dean's mouth while grinding down at him once again.

"_Sammy_" Dean breathed.

"Dean" Sam answered, just as breathlessly.

"Come _on_" Dean said and started wiggling, hinting for Sam to take it further.

It didn't take long until their underwear was discarded on the floor with the rest of their clothes, and Sam had one finger inside his brother, then a second, and a third, before pulling them out when he thought his brother was ready.

"Sam"

"You okay?" Sam whispered close to his brother's ear.

"M' fine" Dean answered "But I just thought I should warn you"

"Oh yeah, about what?" Sam asked as he started nibbling at Dean's collar bone.

"How tight it'll be" Dean said with a cocky smile that almost made Sam come right there.

"Shit Dean"

"I don't care if Jess was a freaking virgin when you met her, its nothing compared to this" Dean said while lifting his hips further up and grabbing Sam's hand and placing it on his ass cheek.

"Fuck" Sam said, "You- You don't think I can handle it"

Dean grinned smugly "Not really"

It didn't take long before the room was filled with pants, sighs and breathless moans of "_Faster- harder – deeper"_ coming from Dean, and grunts coming from his little brother.

And after their second time (because Dean was right, Sam really couldn't handle it very long the first time) when they were laying side by side, with the moonlight from the window covering their skin. Sam whispered how much he loved him, and Dean had answered "Don't get to sentimental now, bitch"

"Jerk"

"I love you too"

-

**Soo, what do you think? ;-) I know you've been waiting for this kind of chapter and I was sure I wasn't going to write it, but I gave it to you anyway. Ain't I a saint? Or, something completely different; p And to be honest, I got some help writing this chapter x)**


	46. Chapter 45

"Don't fall asleep, man" Dean said as he nudged Sam in the side.

"M'not" Sam murmured as he turned his head to face Dean "Didn't hurt you did I?"

"How fragile do you think I am?" Dean said.

Sam hated it when Dean answered his question with another question and Dean knew it.

"I'm fine, Sammy" He grinned.

"Good" Sam said with a satisfied smile and looked over at the alarm clock, which showed 02.13 "We should probably get going, huh?"

Dean just hummed and then started chuckling when Sam leant in and kissed the corner of his mouth "What's up with you? Feeling like you've got your manhood back now?"

"I never lost my manhood, thank you very much" Sam said and smacked Dean's arm.

"Whatever, you're still the bitch" Dean said with a grin, as he sat up "Come on, we've got a witch and a werewolf to track down"

"You're so romantic De" Sam said as he also sat up in the bed and started searching for his clothes.

Dean turned around to look at his little brother "What did you just call me?"

Sam stopped looking for his clothes for a moment and met Dean's eyes with a huge grin "De"

Dean laughed.

-

"Don't tease me, you jerk" Sam pouted as they were driving towards the cult shop.

"I'm not, Sammy" Dean laughed "I'm just saying 'I told you so'"

"You're such an ass sometimes, Dean" Sam answered "I didn't know it would be so… Intense"

"Hey, I gave you a fair warning" Dean continued, while chuckling "And by the way, I didn't come in like- two seconds the first time I did you"

Sam blushed "It was _not_ two seconds"

"Whatever Sammy" Dean said and decided to concentrate on the road, just to annoy Sam.

"It wasn't! And by the way, I gave you a blowjob before you _did me_"

Dean tilted his head back and forth "True"

"Yeah!"

Dean looked at Sam for a second "Relax Sammy, didn't mean to question your manhood"

"Stop with the whole manhood thing"

"Sure, besides…" Dean said and then took one hand from the steering wheel and planted it on Sam's thigh "It's not like I didn't get what I wanted"

Sam swallowed.

-

"Ow! You big asshole, you stepped on my foot" Dean said as they broke into the cult shop.

"Sorry" Sam said as he switched on his flashlight "Let's see what we can find out"

"Good plan, Sam" Dean said sarcastically as he also started looking around the store "I hate these kind of places"

"Well, it goes with the job" Sam answered as he picked up a voodoo doll from one of the shelves.

"I don't see anything that you can't find in your usual cult shop, do you?" Dean asked as he also started going through the shelves.

"No, let's go check upstairs" Sam suggested and Dean nodded, even though Sam couldn't see it.

They walked through the backroom of the store and up the dusty stairs to the small apartment upstairs.

"This is… Nice" Dean said as he looked around the room, the place wasn't as dusty as the stairs, but not exactly tidy either. At first they couldn't see any witchcraft books, or weird spell ingredients.

"Sammy, check this out" Dean said, and Sam followed Dean's voice into the bedroom, where he was holding up a black book.

"These spells looks like a high school girl has written them" He said as he read through the pages "Love spell, truth spell" Dean read "It isn't exactly dark and twisted magic"

"How about this?" Sam said and pointed at one of the pages where it was written "Revenge spell" and when they continued reading they found a spell about how to set something on fire.

"This is not good" Dean said.

"What are you doing?!" They heard a woman yelling from behind them as the lights were turned on.

"Crazy witch-bitch chick" Dean hissed low enough for only Sam to hear him.

"We're- We're from the FBI" Sam said "We're looking into a case and-"

"Are you the ones who broke the lock on my door?"

"Noooo…" Dean trailed off and looked up at Sam, who sighed.

"What do you know about the disappearance of a man named Ben-"Sam didn't get to finish the sentence.

"I don't know anything about that" She said.

"No one has seen you around town for like- a week now, why not?"

"Unless you have a warrant, I suggest you get the Hell out of here"

"How long have you been practicing witch craft, Celeste?" Dean asked.

"What?" She whispered.

Dean held the book up "We've heard you'd provoked Ben about his wife's death, she died in a fire-"Dean said and showed her the fire spell.

"This is absurd, that spell doesn't work" She said.

"How do you know, you tried it?" Sam asked.

"If you don't get out of here, I'm calling the cops"

"Don't think that will help you" Dean said "We're just trying to find out what happened, and you're the only clue we got"

Celeste started shivering "You don't believe in that stuff, do you?"

"What if I told you that we did?" Sam asked "You can say we're… Very open minded"

"I- I" She said and her voice was trembling and Dean looked up at Sam, and it looked like they were thinking the same thing. Celeste Fondler did not look like a terrible murderer.

"It's okay, you can trust us"

"How can I trust you? I don't even know you"

"My name's Dean and this is my brother Sam" Dean said "And… We're just trying to help, promise"

Celeste didn't know why, but she got a feeling like they were telling the truth.

"It wasn't meant for her, I never wanted to hurt her" Celeste said and looked down at her feet.

"Do what, Celeste?" Sam asked.

"The fire… It was my fault" She answered as a tear escaped her eyes "But I didn't mean to hurt Denise"

"Then why did you do it?" Dean asked.

"I wanted to hurt _him_, Ben" She said "… Like he hurt me"

Dean and Sam exchanged looks, before she continued talking "I thought Denise was the one leaving with Hannah, she- They always used to come into town on Thursdays to buy groceries- I didn't know!"

"Celeste" Sam said calmly "What happened between you and Ben?"

"He- he, raped me, about three months ago" She chocked on her own words "And I never said those things about the candles, that wasn't why he punched me…" She had to take a deep breath "I threatened to go to the police"

"Celeste…"

"Please, I don't know what happened to him… I just read the revenge spell; I just wanted him to hurt too"

"Celeste, you turned him into a werewolf"

"What?" She breathed.

"And now we have to stop him before he hurts anyone" Dean continued.

"You're going- to kill him?"

"We don't have any other choice"

"Then Hannah won't have any parents"

Sam and Dean nodded silently.

"This is all my fault" She sobbed.

"You didn't know…" Sam said

-

Two hours later, Sam and Dean were back at the roadhouse. Everyone was already asleep, so they quietly went into their bedroom.

"I'm beat" Dean said as he shimmied out of his clothes and lay down on his bed.

"Me too" Sam said "Poor Celeste"

"Yeah, it's weird, how everything gets worse when the bad guy isn't really… Bad" Dean said as he looked up at the ceiling.

"Dean?"

"Yeah, Sammy?"

"I'm really glad I have you" Sam said, and Dean smiled and got up from his bed and started pulling at it.

"What are you doing?"

"Pushing the beds together" Dean said as the edges of the beds pressed against each other, and then looked at Sam "Come on, let's get some sleep"

Sam smiled happily as he lay down on his bed and rested his head on Dean's chest "Good night, Dean"

"Night Sammy"


	47. Chapter 46

**I've been writing a lot on the Mpreg story I told you guys about. And I'm looking forward to start posting it. By the way, how sad wasn't 510? *tears* anyway, Ellen and Jo is up and running in my story : ) **

**-**

"Sam"

Sam groaned.

"Sam, we got a werewolf to track down"

"Yeah- yeah" Sam said as he laid his hand on Dean's abdomen and kissed his shoulder.

"I wanna get out of bed to work and you're trying to get out of research?" Dean said and looked down at his brother "What's happening to the world?"

"Nothing except the usual apocalypse" Sam said and smiled up at Dean and his brother returned the smile.

"Come on, let's get up" Dean said and patted Sam's thigh.

"Fine" Sam huffed and sat up in the bed and went over to his duffle bag. He bent over to find some new clothes and he could feel Dean's eyes on him.

"If you keep showing off that hot little ass of yours, we might never catch that werewolf" Dean said as he stared Sam up and down.

Sam laughed "I know hunting and sex are the two things you loved the most in the world, but just try to focus on the first one okay?"

"And aren't you lucky you get to be included in both of my favorite activities?" Dean said without answering Sam's question.

"Yeah, lucky me" Sam said as he started getting dressed and Dean decided to do the same thing.

"Are you ready to head out?" Dean asked as he found his jacket.

"Sure" Sam said "Just one more thing" he walked over to Dean and kissed him. "Now I'm ready"

"Whatever Samantha, you sure you don't wanna check your make up before we head out?" Dean teased.

"Shut up or you're not getting any for _at least_ a week" Sam said and laughed when Dean frowned.

"Like I can't get _something _somewhere else" Dean said

"Sure you can, but you better not" Sam said and tilted his head "Because I'm sure I can replace you too"

"Yeah right" Dean said "No one else, but me…" He said and smacked Sam's ass "Can have this" he said with a smirk that grew wider as Sam smiled at him.

"So I won that argument?" he said.

Dean frowned "Let's just go find the werewolf man, okay?" he answered "preferably before the next full moon"

Sam continued smiling, knowing Dean wouldn't call him a girl any time soon "Sure Dean"

-

They met Bobby, Ellen and Jo in the bar as usual. It looked like they didn't have time to clean up last night, so they were doing it now.

"Rough night, Jo?" Dean teased as Jo was mopping the floor from beer stains.

"I'd ask you the same thing, if I didn't already know the answer" Jo answered.

Dean just smirked.

"So, did you two lovesick idiots find out _anything_?" Bobby asked.

"Yes" Dean hissed "We went to the cult shop and ran into Celeste Fondler"

"Turns out, not so much wicked witch of the west" Sam continued "She was a victim"

"What?" Ellen asked.

"Apparently Ben had raped Celeste three months ago and Celeste had done the spells out of anger, she didn't even think they would work, and she never meant to hurt his wife"

"Well, that sucks" Jo said.

"Tell me about it" Dean answered "But we still gotta find Ben"

"Yeah, we were working on that last night" Bobby said and he walked over to one of the tables and the others followed. He folded out a map and pointed at a spot.

"There's a small, run down cabin a few miles from here" he said "Not far away a local hunter, not the hunting_ evil_ kind by the way, thought he'd saw wolf footprints while he was out with his son, but the footprints were bigger"

"So we think that's where Ben might be hiding out?" Dean asked and pointed at the spot where Bobby said the cabin had been.

"Hopefully" Bobby said "So let's head out now, no need to wait"

"Okay" Dean said "Hope that bastard burns in Hell"

"I just have to ask, does it really burn in Hell? I mean, with flames and all?" Jo asked and Ellen looked strictly at her.

"Jo"

"It's okay Ellen, I didn't see any flames, but I was kind of busy with the whole getting tortured thing" Dean said.

"Please don't talk about that"

"First you nag about me talking about it, and when I do you tell me to stop, Jesus Sam" Dean teased, but then he saw Sam's expression "Fine, I won't"

"Thanks"

"Can we get this werewolf now?" Ellen said impatiently and Dean and Sam turned their attention towards her.

"Let's get this thing" Dean said, because it was still easier to call him a thing, even though he only was a monster when there was a full moon.

Guns clicked in the silent room as they were filled with silver bullets.


	48. Chapter 47

**Oh my God, I am so sorry I haven't updated in FOREVER. But my inspiration was LOST. But now I've caught up with supernatural and my inspiration is back!**

"Shit, Sam" Dean said as he and Jo was both trying to keep him to his feet as he was losing more and more blood.

"Do you think mom and Bobby got it?" Jo asked as she looked back over her shoulder.

"I hope so" Dean said as he opened the door to the impala and lay Sam down in the back seat. Carefully removing his own over shirt to press it against Sam's wounds.

"Jesus, Sam, he scratched you pretty bad, huh?"

Sam just groaned, sounding more irritated than in pain, which was really comforting "Don't worry, we're gonna fix you up in no time" he said and wiped the sweat from his brother's forehead.

"Jo!" He heard Ellen's voice and quickly turned around as he saw Bobby and Ellen coming out from the woods.

"You got it?" he asked and he saw both of them nod.

"Yeah, how's Sam?" Bobby asked.

"He's hanging in there, maybe we should get him to a hospital" Dean said, but then he felt Sam grab his arm.

"I'm fine, just need some stitches"

"You sure?"

"Yeah" Sam answered with a small cough. Dean observed Sam's scratches for a minute; they were kind of deep, but not enough to hit any organs. And the bleeding was starting to stop as well.

"Okay" Dean said "Let's get out of here"

-

Sam didn't know what time it was when he woke up, but the lights escaping the curtains told him it was around midday.

"Hey, good to see you're still with us" He heard a familiar voice say.

"Jo?" He asked, hoping that Dean would be there when he woke up.

"Disappointed?" Jo asked with a smile as she walked over to his bed "Dean's been looking after you all night, now he's just in the shower, he smelled like ass"

Sam smiled.

"You need anything?"

"I'm kind of thirsty"

"Here" Jo said and handed him a plastic glass of water that was standing on his nightstand. She had to help him though, because his hands were still pretty shaky.

"Thanks" He said.

"No problem… Oh, look who's here" she said as Dean entered the room. His hair still wet from the shower, and he was wearing a pair of sweatpants and a black T-shirt.

"Hey, Sammy" He said "Feeling better?"

Sam nodded "Yeah, I'm okay"

"Good"

Jo just looked between them "I'll just go and see what Bobby and mom are up to"

"Are you sure you wanna know?" Dean asked and Jo punched him playfully in his arm before leaving the room.

Sam felt the bed dip slightly as Dean sat down on it "You want some painkillers?"

"No" Sam said "Want you"

Dean chuckled as he kissed Sam's forehead "Not until you get better"

"I'm fine"

"You are not fine, speaking of, I should probably change your bandages" he said and then helped Sam into a sitting position.

"Hey" Sam said as he looked down at Dean, who was trying to unwrap him. Dean looked up at him as Sam stroked his hand over Dean's hand "Your stitches are out"

"Yeah, Bobby took them out while you were asleep"

"Off course, now that you're okay, a stupid werewolf comes along and ruins everything"

Dean chuckled again as he tossed Sam's old bandages "Well, at least _I _can jack off"

Sam swallowed hard by the thought, and Dean grinned satisfied at him.

"Jerk"

"Bitch"

"Tease"

Dean just shook his head with a smile as he started wrapping Sam into some clean bandages, kissing Sam's collarbone when his brother hissed.

"Sorry"

"It's okay" Sam said and let out a relieved sigh when Dean was finished "So, where to next?"

"Hm?" Dean said, a little mesmerized by Sam's body "Oh, Ellen said we could stay here for a couple of days until you get a little better and then I thought we should just hit the road and see where that leads us"

Sam nodded "Okay" he said with a soft smile before yawning.

"Go back to sleep sweetheart" Dean said

"Only if you'll come too, Jo said you haven't slept anything"

"I don't think I'll be able to sleep now" Dean answered.

"At least lay down with me?" Sam asked "Come on man, you look beat"

"Fine" Dean said and lay down next to Sam, laughing softly when Sam kissed his neck. "Sleep tight, little brother"

Sam hummed softly before kissing Dean one more time on his shoulder "Love you"


	49. Chapter 48

**Okay, so: "my bloody valentine"? The last scene? I wasn't just crying, I was SOBBING like a little girl. It was worst than when I first watched Titanic, that is not normal! I am actually happy they are on a break, because the angst is not good for my heart. Enough about that, let's get on with the story!**

Sam woke up when he felt Dean's strong arms carefully sneak their way around his waist and his brother's warm breath on his neck.

"Sammy" he said with his usual morning voice and Sam smiled.

"Morning" Sam answered.

"How y'feeling?" Dean asked as he planted a sloppy kiss on the back of Sam's neck.

"I'm fine" Sam said and had to chuckle when he felt Dean's morning wood pressing up against his thigh. "Slept well?" He teased.

"Shut up" Dean groaned as he leant up on his elbow and looked down at Sam, who turned his head and looked back at him.

"What? You're gonna take advantage of your wounded little brother?" He asked with a smile around his lips. Not that he would mind though.

Dean just chuckled "I wouldn't be, since I can see you want me too" He grinned, when he saw Sam's flushed face. "But…" he said as he sat up in the bed "I think I'm just gonna go take a shower"

"Ass" Sam huffed.

Dean found a fresh pair of clothes, blinked at Sam and was out the bedroom door, leaving Sam smiling on the bed. And he didn't even care that the painkiller's effect had worn off.

-

"Is Sam eating breakfast with us?" Ellen asked as Dean entered the room.

"Yeah, he's just getting dressed" Dean said as he sat down.

"And you didn't think of helping him?" Jo asked.

Dean rolled his eyes at her "He's not a baby, he can get dressed by himself, and he's been hurt far worse"

"If you say so"

Dean groaned

"What's up your ass this morning?"

_Certainly not Sam _"Nothing"

"Hey" Sam said as he entered the room, he looked a little pale, but otherwise pretty good.

"Hey Sam, how'you feeling?" Bobby asked.

"Good, not great though"

"Good to hear" He answered as he placed his coffee cup on the table in front of Dean "I better get going"

"You leaving?" Dean asked

"Yeah, a friend of mine called, he needs help with a hunt" Bobby said "But just call if you need anything"

And it really sounded like he was talking to Ellen instead of Dean and Sam, but Sam still answered "Sure Bobby, thanks"

"No problem, take care"

"I'll walk you out" Ellen said.

"We'll never get breakfast" Jo sighed as she looked over at the French toast that was currently turning black, but didn't do anything about it. It wasn't burning just yet.

Sam groaned as he sat down next to Dean.

"Pain killers?" Jo asked

"Yes please"

"Coming right up" She said as he left for the bathroom.

"Should probably change those bandages"

"Probably"

Dean smiled cheekily at him "Hey Sammy?" he suddenly asked.

"Yeah?" Sam said as he met Dean's eyes.

Dean opened his mouth, but was cut off when the smoke alarm started beeping. They hadn't even noticed that the French toast was practically on fire.

Both Jo and Ellen burst into the room, and Sam and Dean looked like total idiots who were just sitting at the table while the kitchen could have easily burnt down.

"Jo, stop that insane beeping" Ellen said as she turned off the stove and opened a window, and the smoke quickly escaped the room.

"I leave the house for a few minutes…" She started.

"Don't look at me, I was getting Sam pain killers" Jo said and held up the medicine.

"I was… In so much pain that I didn't even think about it" Sam lied "And Dean haven't even bothered to change my bandages"

Dean shot him a dirty glare.

"Yeah- that's what happened" He said sarcastically.

"It doesn't matter" Ellen said "Jo, give Sam the painkillers, Dean; change his bandages and I'll clean this mess up"

It was pretty clear that she was annoyed with all of them, so they just mumbled sorry's as they did as they were told.

"You are such a bitch, trying to blame it all on me" Dean said as he punched Sam's arm on their way to their bedroom. "And we didn't even get breakfast"

"You saw how pissed she was, no way I am letting Ellen unleash her wrath on me when it's so easy to blame it on you" Sam said "And by the way… Ow" he said as he rubbed his shoulder "I'm hurt, you know"

"Hurt my ass" Dean mumbled as Sam sat down on the bed and carefully removed his T-shirt while Dean got some fresh bandages.

"Dean… You were right" Sam said as Dean sits on his knees in front of him, helping Sam get his old bandages off of him.

"About what?" he says as he looks up at Sam for a couple of seconds before returning to removing the bandages.

"Occasionally… I am _your_ bitch" He said with a stupid grin around his lips. Dean chuckled, wondering if Sam had taken too many painkillers.

"Not just occasionally little brother" he said and kissed Sam's jaw "Always"


	50. We made it

**This will be the last chapter in this story, and I will soon start posting my mpreg story. Which I will probably have a hard time finishing as well, since I don't ship wincest anymore x)**

**Anyway, hope you all enjoyed my story!**

**-**

"Thanks for letting us stay, Ellen" Sam said as he hugged her goodbye while Dean was loading up the car.

"Off course Sam, no problem" Ellen answered with a smile around her face "It wouldn't hurt you boys to call every once in a while though, let us know you're alright"

"Sure, we'll try" Sam answered "Bye Jo" he said as Jo hugged him as well.

"Bye Sammy"

Sam sighed against her neck "Don't call me that" he said as he pulled back. She just grinned at him.

"Ready to get going, Sammy?" Dean asked as he walked over to them, seeing his little brother nod he looked over at Jo "Guess this is goodbye, dry your tears little darling, I'll be back one day" he said with a very bad Tennessee accent.

"Whatever cowboy" She said as she gave him a hug and then whispered in his ear "Make sure not too ride him too hard now, he's injured you know"

Dean's eyes widened as they pulled apart, Jo cocked her head to the side, very amused by Dean's expression and Ellen pretended that she didn't know what had caused it.

"Anyways" Dean said and coughed uncomfortably "Bye Ellen"

"Bye" She answered and gave him a hug "Now you two be safe, alright?"

Sam and Dean exchanged looks "We'll try"

"Come on Sammy boy" Dean said and clasped Sam on the shoulder as they walked towards the car. Once settled in Dean popped a cassette into the stereo and "hot blooded" soon filled the car.

"You okay?" He asked Sam, who winced a little.

"I'm fine" he insisted "Where are we heading?"

"Arizona" Dean answered with a grin "You always wanted to see the Grand Canyon, right?"

Sam turned his head to look at him "Are you serious?"

"Well, yeah, why not?" Dean said "And if we just happen to stumble upon a case then…"

"You already have a case on the way, don't you?"

"Boy, do you know me" Dean said sheepishly and tapped the steering wheel along with the music

"_Hot blooded, check it and see" _He sang along to the lyrics o f the song and smiled then looked over at Sam again.

"You think we're gonna make it Sammy, you and me?" He said with one of those usual cocky _Dean _voices that he had.

Sam grinned and shook his head in amusement, he knew what his brother meant "Hell, we started off with a incest loving kid, then you got all insecure-"

"Hey!"

Sam just continued "We broke up, got back together, then you had a possible tumor, Bobby nearly killed us when he found out, you were fine, you healed, we got back to work, and then I almost get killed by a werewolf…" he said and met Dean's eyes.

"Yeah, I think we'll be fine"

"Good, cause Jo just gave me one hell of an idea of what we're gonna do once you're fully healed" He said and winked at his brother.

Sam didn't comment or ask questions, he just answered "Awesome"

Dean grinned.

"Love you, Dean"

"You too, Sammy"


End file.
